Life of A Not So Girly Girl
by Shiori90210
Summary: My name is Mikan Sakura and I'm not Girly in any shape or form. I was just a typical outcast living silently till graduation in 2 years. Unfortunately that was all ruined the day I punched Hyuuga Natsume in the face.Oh well. NxM OOC and OC's invovled.
1. Life's a Bitch

_Yo all my fans out there Chi-chan here,_

_Here another OOC story for you. This just came to me. If you don't like it, it will get better. Yes I'm just about done with the next chapter of just the girl and I have started my new stories._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Life Sucks so Bite Me_**

The cliques. Oh come on there's a couple hundred at every school. The usuals are the jocks, the muscle well toned hunks who just about every girl wants to sleep with. The cheerleaders, the dumb, peppy wild girls who have no self value what so ever. The preps who have noses more expensive than some countries. Materialistic? Tch please that would be the understatement of the millenia. When these people sneeze Chanel diamonds come out. Next in line are female jocks very serious, thinks women sports are not fun and games. Please chicks get lives. After than there are the troublemakers you know the one's who cut class frequently and are more likely to be caught with drugs or alcohol and smoking on campus. Even though they lack respect for everyone they gain insane respect from others because bad is not good and not being good is cool simple high school logic.

Now that we've finished with the populars let's move on to the less populars. The norms, regulars boys and girls who don't really fit anywhere so decided to group together. Then the goths, the all black wearing, chain dangling screaming music fans. Then last and of course least the the geeks, freaks, dorks and losers who have excelled academically but flunked socially the guys and girls who hide behind massive books and pray to get noticed by one of the 'social ups'. Four words people Not Gonna Happen Ever.

Then again I'm not one to talk fo I am the only person even in my clique and it's called The Loner Clique. Why you ask. Well I'm not like other girls...mentally. I'm a sixteen year old, five foot five, green eyes,waist length brunette haired girl. Yeah only to me though to others in actuality I'm a short creepy loner boy. They think so because I keep my hair and girl-like appearances hidden under a big black hoodie that does a perfect job of hiding my face as well. Teachers never ask me to take it off because they think I might go nuts or something like I was one of those kids with mental issues who might start shooting people if offended.

My name is Mikan Sakura a really girly name for a really ungirly girl. No one knows for sure if I'm a girl or boy because I don't go to gym class and I don't take the annual school physicals. The only reason I haven't been expelled is because my uncle is a major contributor to this school. My parents died before I started grade one so I had to live with my fathers sister and her husband.

There are only several people who know that I'm actually female. My best friends since pre-school Anna and Nonoko. My best and only guy friend in the universe Akira, he's about eighteen now. My aunt and uncle and my three evil cousins Sumire, Kairi and Ayumi. Their perfect daughters.

All on the cheerleading squad, Sumire the captain, Kari co-captain and Ayumi co-co-captain, all have long dark hair, Sumire jet black with green highlights, Kairi dark red and Ayumi dark brown. All shop at the fanciest most expencive stores because mummy and daddy just wuv to spoil their little girls yes they do and of course all have the snottiest prepped out boyfriends.

Sumire is paired with the notorious jock king as in captain of the football team, the great and powerful Hyuuga Natsume. How do I, a pathetic loner know about him? Oh please who does not know about him? He's know all around as Japan's Most Handsome Bachelor, Japan's Richest Teen and he hold the record for having the most amount of relationships in the least amount of time.

Oh yeah and Sumire must be in a record book somewhere because she probably has been in the longest relationship with Hyuuga that anyone's ever seen. So yeah she's floating on cloud nine all of the time. It's really annoying.

Kairi is going out with Yuu Natsume's left hand and my bf Nonoko's long time crush since kindergarten. Poor Nonoko doomed to watch her crush be smothered by some preppy cheerleader. Love stinks not that I would know. Last but not least Ayumi who is claimed by Kokoro Yome, a boy who liked Anna but decided on Ayumi over her. Poor Anna who had liked him as well but now chooses to despise him to cover up the fact that she was deeply hurt by the fact. Ruka Nogi is Natsume right hand and best friend who is dating Natsume's younger sister Hotaru since the dawning of time.

Me? I'm just the weirdo in the backround of school life and hoping to keep it that way for two more years. Because in two more years this never ending nightmare thats entitled my high school life will be over and maybe just maybe I can be a little something more in University life. Maybe a norm or even a goth or something to make me relatively human like. Tch me? Yeah right.

All I wanna do is draw. I love to paint and sketch. I doodle on just about everything. My mom was a painter I was her favorite subject. My dad was a photographer who fell in love with my mother's paintings' before her. So I guess art is in my blood. My first goal is to get out of this hectic life. My second is to become a famous painter/artist. I guess later on down the road I might want to settle down and have a small family but goals one and two definitely come first.

_**KRINNG!**_

Oops that's the bell for fifth hour Gym. Better find a good hiding place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loner as I am known is currently laying on the soft grass of the empty field overlooking the track where all the girls in fifth hour gym were lined up for running excercises. Further odwn the cheerleader were going over their routines and even further down were some of the preps glossing their already overglossed lips. Those things are so shining the glare from the sun reaches all the way over here. How annoying.

Despite my bad attitude I've always wanted to know what it was like to be an 'It Girl' you know to be the girl everyone wanted to be. Yeah right It'll take some kind of miracle to make me that kind of girl not that I had any desire to be I was merely curious. The P.E. group ran around the track looking like brainless morons, the cheerleading did their flips and what not with loud mouth permy leading the group and the preps glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and glossed and well you get the idea.

I've been laying in the same spot for about five minutes when I heard some footsteps and voices approaching. I did a weird James bond thing and hid behind the nearest tree. I listened and confirmed that it was Natsume Hyuuga and his posse. Just great. I sat with my back against the tree trunk hoping that it would swallow me whole. They drew nearer the five of them Hyuuga Natsume, Yome Kokoro, Nogi Ruka, Tobita Yuu and Imai Hotaru, who also seems to have cut the girls gym class this period.

"-it was hysterical." i heard Yome-san say. Damn I mumbled as I saw my bag in the dead center of their walkway. I hoped they would just walk by and ignore, but then again Kokoro was known as the nosey one. As I dreaded, he picked up my bag and started to open it.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath as they stood there getting ready to raid my bag. My moms picture was in their the one she took in France with me in her arms. I stood up as panic consumed me. My secret was about to be revealed. What do I do? Damn, damn damn. He starting to pull my stuff out pencils reading material and then my most treasured possesion my sketchbook.

My sketch book had hand drawn pictures of my friends and hilarious pictures of my family members face's on a creatures body. It had my name written in the back and wedge in between the pages somewhere was my photograph. I stood arguing with myself for ten seconds before taking action.

Like a bolt of lighting I shot out and grabbed my things out of his hands. I could tell they were surprised because Hotaru gasped and Kokoro fell backwards. I stuffed my pencils and sketchbook inside and tried to run when I felt a tug. I turned and came face to face with the Hyuuga monster.

His hair was messy in that cool way and his ruby eyes were set ablaze. He was apparently outraged by my sudden appearance. His grip on my backpack strap tightened. Damn I'm in big trouble. I lowered my head to cover my face even more. One option and I know I'm going to regret it.

So without thinking it over I punched him. In the jaw and I know it hurt because he immediately let go of my pack. I ran. Hard and fast I ran away. I know I saw some blood come from his lip. Damn I'm in some deep shit.

So just like that my peaceful role in the backround was shattered. I knew Hyuuga well enough to know he wasn't going to let this slide damn. I ran for a good 20 minutes and ended up in the storage room. I was breathing so hard I thought my heart would pop out of my chest. Normally I'm not scared of anything, but Hyuuga Natsume wasn't just anything or anyone he was a Hyuuga. He had that same Hyuuga glare. The type of glare that would make you burst into flames if he hated you enough.

I admit it I'm intimidated by him, but that doesn't mean I won't fight back. Guess what Hyuuga Life Sucks so Bite me. If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get.

Why did I have to open my big mouth?

* * *

_I hoped you like it tell me what you think and also give me suggestions. This isn't your typical story so don't start with any assumptions. Keep them to yourself. XP_

_You know you love me _

_XOXO_

_Chi-chan_


	2. Simplicity is A Bitch

_Yo my peeps what's up?_

_The one and only Chi-chan here bringing you original fanfic creations to satify you fanfic needs. lol_

_Here's chapter 2 of my spontaneous creation Life of a Not so girly girl which I thought of in the middle of an Algebra Test (don't ask)_

_RxExR_

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 2: Simplicity is a Bitch_**

"I can't believe it." Anna said for the umpteenth time.

Nonoko, Anna and I were sprawled out around my room. Nonoko was on the black leather sofa with her head hanging of the seat and her feet dangling off the back. (upside down sitting my fave position lol XD) Anna was in a similar position on my bed with her head hanging off the edge and I was sitting at the window seat with my knees under my chin.

The television was on and a Full Metal Alchemist movie was playing, but none of us were watching it, after I spilled the beans about what happened earlier today. Nonoko was stunned into silence and Anna couldn't stop gaping.

"I can't believe it." Anna said _again._

Nonoko picked up one of the cushions off the couch and threw it, aiming for Anna's head. Perfect shot.

"Oi!" Anna exclaimed, rolling onto her stomach.

"Would you stop saying that? We get it." Nonoko said fixing her gaze on the t.v.

"But still this is..." she trailed off looking for the right words.

"A disaster." I filled in.

"That's putting it mildly." Anna added.

"What are you going to do now?" Nonoko asked her eyes not shifting from the t.v.

"Shiranai." (i don't know) I said staring out the window.

That was the truth. I had no idea what to do. I was able to avoid him today, but how long could I run and hide?

The answer: not very long.

I mean there are still three days left in the week not to mention the two years until we graduate. I had called Anna and Nonoko on three way speed dial as soon as I got home. They were over in less then a nano-second. Nonoko and Anna are a huge part of me, without them I don't know where I would be. They loved me and supported me no matter what and stuck by me even through this whole girl neglecting thing I'm in now.

Anna was the girl-iest one of us. Not to mention she can talk forever about anything. She was great at giving advice, but sometimes she says the wrong thing at the wrong time, but you gotta love her. She loves to cook, but mostly she loves to bake. Her mom owns a tea shop in downtown central and always has Anna's creations on display. Anna's never worn anything that she herself didn't consider in. She wasn't preppy she just had her own unique style that she worships.

Nonoko is Anna twin, but they are complete opposites. Like me, you couldn't pay her enough money to walk around in a skirt or giggle. She's a complete anti-feminist. She prefers to study and wear her clothes in layers. When they turned twelve Nonoko surprised the world, except me of course, by dying her bubblegum pink locks to dark blue. Her mom didn't have a cow. Oh no she had the whole farm. E-I-E-I grounded. Nonoko's reasoning? She felt like it. What more do you want?

Nonoko is also a vegan. Meaning? No animal products at all. Everything she eats is substitute. Soy milk, vegetarian baked beans and tofu. Mmm yummy. She also believes everything the government does is a conspiracy, so she refuses to vote and shit like that. She sides with George Carlin on everything. Enough said. How can you not love this girl?

My two best friends in the universe. Sometimes we're complete nut cases, but hey isn't that what best friends are for? I have also been successful in avoiding Sumire. She is not going to be very happy with me bruising her picture-perfect boyfriend's face. The only problem is how long can you avoid someone who lives down the hall from you?

Answer: Not long.

"Mikan!" Anna screamed less than an inch from my ear causing me to jump and hit my head on the window.

"Ow! What?!" I asked irritated, holding my forehead.

"Did you hear a word I said?" she asked as irritated as I was.

"She said, 'Maybe you could change you name and cut your hair and move to Sweden.'" Nonoko answered, her eyes never leaving the t.v.

"I can't speak Swedish." I said, shoving Anna away from me as I stood up.

Anna plopped down in my spot and folded her arms. "Well I'm out of ideas."

"Like that's a surprise." Nonoko muttered.

Anna took one of my stuffed animals, the one she got for my birthday last year, and threw it at her. She was aiming for her head, but it landed on the floor a good two feet away.

"You're brain is just like your pitch, weak." Nonoko said, rolling back wards off the couch.

"Urusai." (shut up) Anna said, slumping down in defeat.

Nonoko crossed her legs and placed her index finger and thumb together, she straighten her back and closed her eyes. Her new thing to go with her vegan-ism is yoga. She pretty much meditates and goes into weird twisty positions when she thinks. She wants to go into her Dad's Chemistry Lab business, so she's always using her supplies to make relaxation candles and purifying bath salts.

"You should meditate Mikan, it cleanses the soul." she said taking a deep breath.

"I don't need to meditate. I need to figure out how to get Hyuuga off my back." I said, pacing my room.

"I have an idea." Anna said perking up.

"I thought we agreed I couldn't speak Swedish." I said, sitting on the bed.

"No you baka. What if we change your identity?" Anna said, standing now.

My eyebrows rose. "Nani?"

"Well everyone thinks you a guy, right? So just be a girl. It's brilliant!" Anna squealed.

I answered her bluntly. "Iie."

"Why not?" She pouted.

Nonoko opened one eye and peered at us."Because then Mikan would just be giving up. Giving up her morals to remain out of sight. She would just be converting herself to make society happy and make Natsume Hyuuga, once again, believe he's king of the universe."

"What she said." I said, nodding in agreement.

"Fine, then what do you suggest Einstein?" Anna asked.

Nonoko rolled her eyes,untangled her legs and stood up.

"The answer is obvious." Nonoko said.

We stared at her expectantly.

"A battle to the death." Nonoko said plainly and fell back on the couch.

"EH?!" Anna exclaimed. "What kind of solution is that?! Mikan couldn't possibly-"

"She's right." I cut her off.

"EH?!" Anna screeched. "What are you crazy? Hyuuga will dismantle you! Have you _seen_ his forearm?"

"I know, but I have no choice. If I just fight Hyuuga and get pummeled it will be over quickly and everyone can move on with there lives and I'll still have my secret." I said plainly.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but let out a sigh blowing her bubble gum bangs out of her face. We sat on the couch staring vacantly at the t.v. not really watching it. I recalculated my options over and over, but came up with no solution.

"What about Sumire?" Anna asked.

"What about her?" I spat in disgust.

"Can't you suck up to her or something." Anna suggested.

"Oh yeah! Great idea Anna! And maybe after that we can hang from the ceiling by our eyelids, but not before we have our feet surgically removed by Bo-Bo the chimp!" I said in sarcastic happiness rolling my eyes.

"Alright, alright bad idea." Anna said sinking into the seat next to me.

"Yeah very bad idea. I rather swallow acid needles." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sakura!" came a blood curling screech.

"Speak of the devil, the devil doth appear." Nonoko said, putting herself in her usual couch sitting position. (upside down)

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." we all counted down simultaneously.

Exactly on schedule my door flew open and in walked the three reasons for murder. Sumire, Kairi, and Ayumi have this annoying habit of doing whatever they want whenever they want. For example barging into my room or interrupting my phone calls. They always walked together in a pack to show off their matching outfits or whatever. I think the real reason is because there's safety in numbers.

I mean hello? Catch one of them alone and you're faced with the serious temptation to give them free ass whopping. Who doesn't want to do that? The three walked over and stood in front of the t.v forcing us to look at them. They apparently just got home from cheer leading practice and were still in their uniforms.

The classic red, black and gold. Ooo scary. I got chills.

"How dare you!" Sumire screeched, hand on her hip.

"Good afternoon to you too Sumire. How was your day _darling_?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Don't give me that crap. Why did you hit Natsume?!" She said, getting annoyed.

I put a finger to my lip and feigned innocence, " What _ever_ do you mean Sumire?"

"You punched him in the face and now he has a bruise and a busted lip!"

I dropped the act. "If anything he should thank me. It was probably an improvement."

Sumire face turned red. "I gonna make your life a living hell Sakura."

I jet out a bored sigh."Sumire if I pretend to care will you leave?"

She turned fire red. She hates when I speak to her in sarcastic insults because she could never think of a snappy insult she hasn't already used. I mean, how many times are you going to call someone a fat lazy bitch? I mean come on, get some new material.

"How can you even date him? It worries me how dumb you are."

"Bitch." Sumire spat at me. There are the chills again.

"And also have you ever heard of knocking? I mean I know you and a mop could come in close competition on an I.Q. test, but can you seriously not grasp the concept of personal space?" I said with fake curiosity.

"Wow freak you really are a bitch." Kairi hissed.

"I'll compromise with you. I'll be nicer when you can count ten without using you're fingers." That got a laugh out of Anna.

Sumire let out an aggravated shriek and stormed at of my room, slamming the door. Then the three of us broke out into high pitched laughter.

"That was mean." Anna said.

"She should be use to it by now." I responded.

"She's not going to let you go so easy you know. Better watch your back." Nonoko advised.

"Whatever Sumire can't touch me."

"Maybe not, but Natsume can do a lot to lonely boy and Sumire will just fed the fire that you started." Nonoko explained.

That sent a shiver through me. Nonoko was right. Whatever trouble I had gotten myself into Sumire is now going to intensify it and I wouldn't put it past her. Sumire lives for this kind of opportunity. Mentally she can't reach my high pedestal, but physically in lonely boy form she could probably get her boyfriend to do a lot of damage.

"Okay we're in desperate need of a topic change." Anna said, trying to change the mood. "I heard Akira's prison sentence is over and he's coming back on Saturday."

"Really?" I asked.

Akira Souhma has been my childhood best friend since diaper days. We met Anna and Nonoko when I was five and he was six. He was always a conceded jerk, but for some unknown reason we tolerate him. Oh and by the way he's not really in prison. You see a few months back Akira had tried to break a world record by getting the most detentions possible, we told him it was stupid, but he did it anyway.

He did little stuff like stink bombing the girls locker room, bursting a water pipe that flooded the whole first floor, egging everyone's car, covering the entire gym floor in chocolate syrup and of course joy riding in the principal's car _inside_ the school. His parents didn't want him to get expelled or jeopardize his future so they sent him to, drum roll please,...St. Aurthur's Boarding School for Boys aka Akira's worse nightmare _dun dun dun_.

**The top five reasons why this school is Akira's Worst Nightmare:**

_5. Uniforms: everyone looks exactly the same. Akira's all about individual style. His happens to be jeans, black tees and converse._

_4:Curfews: lights out at nine o clock. I don't think Akira's ever been in bed at a p.m. hour._

_3:No electrical devices: includes cell phones, music players, laptops etc. All or these are coincidentally Akira's life values._

_2:In France: French happens to be Akira's most hated language. He says it's because they sound funny I think it's because he just can't speak it._

_And the number one reason why St. Aurthur's Boarding school for Boys is Akira Souhma's worst night mare. Hint: It's in the name._

_1: Absolutely NO GIRLS ALLOWED: Not even on visits with the exceptions of mothers and female guardians. They say females disturb the "learning process." I think it's because the guys who founded this place never got laid, but then again that's just me._

Akira Souhma lives, breathes and yearns for female attention. It's his whole reason for existing. I don't see why. Girls fall over him just about as much as they fall over rock stars. He doesn't need to try all he has to do is stand there and flip his crimson red locks and flash them his Akira Souhma "let's just get to know each other" smirk.

Akira is exactly the kind of person I hate sometimes. He's arrogant, conceded, and he does the most reckless, stupid things on purpose. Then he's my best friend who worships rock, is very laid back and hates Sumire and her posse just as much as I do. He especially despises Natsume Hyuuga. Why?

**Top three Reasons Akira Souhma hates Natsume Hyuuga.**

_3. Fan girls: Natsume has a lot more of them than Akira does and it get's under his skin. No to mention strikes hard at his in_

_2. Money: Akira's Family is probably somewhere in the top ten richest family in Japan, but Natsume Hyuuga's family reigns at Numero uno._

_And the number one reason Akira Souhma hates Natsume Hyuuga is_

_1. Freedom: His parents don't give two shits what he does. Unlike Akira who has to sneak around and feign innocence, Natsume Hyuuga can do what he wants in plain sight and always get away with it._

If anyone asked me how I was friends with him I can honestly say in my own defense I have no idea. Akira and I have a weird brother sister relationship that gets abusive sometimes. Yes abusive as in when he does or says something retarded I hit him. Hard. I just can't help it.

Nonoko rolled off the couch and stood up. "We should get going Anna. We promised to help close the shop today."

"Oh right." Anna stood as well. "Ja ne Mikan-chan."

"Ja." Nonoko said and they exited.

I focused my attention back on the t.v. after bidding farewell. Anna and Nonoko are lucky. Their parents send them to Kimoto Preparatory School. Hence an all girls school. This All Girl School thing is starting to sound better and better.

I sighed and rested my head on the back of the couch. My brain was refusing to let the t.v. distract me from my thoughts. I flicked off the t.v. and stood up. I needed to run. Running always help me function better. I traded my baggy jeans and MCR t-shirt for all black sweats. I placed my i-pod in my pocket, laced up my trainers and left the house via my second story window.

I find taking the window much easier then using the front door. Why? Because when you use the front door you risk a very high chance of running into:

_A. One of your evil cousins._

_B. One of your oblivious guardians. Meaning your aunt or uncle._

_or_

_C. One of your evil cousins friends and have the three witch's make up an excuse as to why there's a hooded weirdo walking around_

It just ain't worth it. I climbed onto the ledge and lowered myself onto vine covered gate leaning against the wall under my window. I climb down successfully and hop the back gate. Soon I'm on the sidewalk and running at a steady pace. I like to run because it helps me organize my thoughts.

Soon I'm running through the streets of Tokyo at top speed trying to leave my problems in the traffic.

* * *

I dragged my feet on the way to school. Anna and Nonoko gave me early morning pep talks,but they didn't help much. I mean 'Guard your face you only get one.' (Anna) and 'I'm willing to donate organs just in case.' (Nonoko) aren't really my type of confidence giving statements. 

I put my i-pod on full blast so I wouldn't hear the whispering and rude remarks. Seriously people? Grow up. I spun the dial on my locker trying to remember the combo after a couple tries I got it open. My locker was bare besides my old sketch books, a few pieces of charcoal (for sketches), some gum, an empty soda can and some potato chips.

I took out the charcoals and placed in my bag. I slammed the locker shut and walked outside into the school courtyard. I kept my head low making sure my face was well hidden. I stood leaning against a tree waiting patiently for what I knew was coming soon. How? There's nothing better than an early morning fight to get the juices flowing.

Exactly fifteen minutes before the homeroom bell would ring Natsume and his group followed by Sumire and her posse came out onto the courtyard. They were bound to receive attention and oh boy were they getting it. Everyone had stopped to watch and I mean _everyone_. Come on people nothing to see here I'm just about to have myself reassembled by your star Quarter back Hyuuga Natsume. Oh who am I kidding even I would stop to watch me get beat up.

They stopped in the center of the courtyard I walking up head still bent low to cover my face. I stopped a good few feet away from them, as soon as I did the crowd formed a circle around us. That's when I realized I was wrong. I was dead wrong. Hyuuga stepped ahead of the crowd his eyes dull almost like he himself was forced to come. We stood there for a minute as I assessed the situation. The crowd had sticks, stones, bats and aggravated faces.

Of course, it all makes sense. He's Hyuuga Natsume. Why sully his hands when he can have his fans do the work for him. The principle can punish one, but he couldn't punish all. I stood there officially terrified taking on Hyuuga was one thing, but all these people. I was as good as dead.

I saw Ruka with a panicked face and whisper something to Hotaru and she answered curtly. His head jerked back slightly as if he'd been slapped and he looked at me with dim eyes. He was as surprised about this turn of events as I was, but I surpassed him in the terrified department, though.

Finally after what seemed like eons Hyuuga spoke.

"You ready?" He asked in his deep voice.

I gave a curt nod and he fell back as the crowd advanced forward. I stood perfectly still. I held my breath as the first attack came. I braced myself for impact. It was a bat to the stomach. I leaned over coughing after having the wind knocked out of me. I was trying to collect myself to brace for the next attack, but it was too quick.

The attacks rained down at a scary amount. Blow after blow, rock after rock and throb after throb.. I didn't block, I didn't move, I just stood there and got pummeled. I went numb after five minutes everything started to become blurry. I put my hands up to guard my face but it was no use. My arms went limp and soon my feet were out from under me.

I was face down on the ground being hit repeatedly. After a while I felt nothing. The pain was too consuming, my body rejected the feel of it. After a while the voices and shouts went out as well I didn't know for sure but I think I was bleeding because there was something warm around my leg. I opened my eyes to see an empty, blurry courtyard. How long had they been gone? Did the bell ring? Is he satisfied? He better be.

I could hear my mom's voice in my head singing a lullaby.

I love you mom and maybe I'll be with you and dad soon and maybe we can be just like before. I closed my eyes with a smile and let the darkness consume me.

My last conscious thoughts were _'He wanted a simple fight, but Simplicity is a bitch and hurts like hell.'_

* * *

_Don't worry she's not dead, relax take a breath. In and out. There you go. Please review. Hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of Love_

_Chi-chan_


	3. A Little Brighter

_Yo people_

_Hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Ok so most of you are like what the heck is up? I thought you were a NatsumexMikan writer and I here to say BE PATIENT!!! _

_All that and a bag of chips are coming up! Speaking of chips I'm hungry. Laterz_

_ReadxEnjoyxReview_

**_

* * *

Chapter 3: A little Brighter_**

I blinked rapidly trying to adjust my eyes to the brightness of the room. As my eyes started to focus I recognized where I was. A hospital room. Just great. Meaning if I was in the hospital my "guardians" as they are known, knew about my little mishap. A woman wearing a white coat and scribbling on a clip board entered the room. Her name pin said 'Dr. Hyuuga.'

Great I get a trip to the hospital and another Hyuuga to deal with. Nice. She was a very beautiful woman with sleek black hair, like Natsume's, that was tied back in a bun with stray curls framing her face. Square frame glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, as she peered down on the clipboard.

I watched her as she crossed the room to wash her hands in the sink. Her strides were even and gracefully, like a runway model. After drying her hands she slipped on a pair of gloves and turned to me.

"Oh you're awake. Souka. That frantic pink haired girl will be relieved." She said in a velvet voice.

I just nodded my throat was dry and itchy and I didn't feel like talking anyway.

"Ok let's get down to business then." she said picking up her clipboard. "Sakura Mikan. Female. Sixteen years old. Five feet six inches. Your have a pretty good medical history."

I listened to her as she read my bio. I was trying desperately to remember what the crap I'm doing in the Hospital.Slowly yesterday's's events started to return and a wave a nausea swam over me. I closed my eyes to let it pass.

"Miraculously you have minor injuries thanks to all your padding." She said, scrutinizing me with her expression.

I remembered what I wore to school today. Three pairs of pants: underpants, over-pants and jeans. Several shirts and a my big hoody. All thick. I guess without knowing it my un-girly ways saved me. Who knew?

"Your leg has been bandaged up to stop the bleeding and we have to keep you under monitor for a few days, but you should be back to school on Monday." She finished with a smile.

"Oh joy." my voice indeed hoarse.

She let out a little laugh and left the room. I sat there collecting and sorting my thoughts. My eyes began to wonder around the room. There were some flowers most likely from Anna and Nonoko. After making mental notes about the room I let out a bored sigh. That's the one thing I hate about hospitals so freaking BORING.

Nothing to do but stare at walls. It's like a mental institute only no cool jackets that strap in the back. I looked down in my covers. Just perfect, a hospital gown. I looked around the room for something decent to wear. Nothing.

I let another sigh. I listened to the noises of nurses pushing carts and doctors conversing for awhile before tuning it all out. I stared blankly out the window. The sky was blue and the sun was out. Even heaven is enjoying my suffering. Heh, bad joke. A knock on the door snapped me back to the present.

Anna and Nonoko came in with bags, flowers and sweets. They were chatting animatedly with each other, until they saw me.

"Woah, talk about train wreck." Nonoko said feigning humor.

Anna's face was hysterical, but I couldn't make myself laugh. Her eyes were bulging, her jaw dropped and the color drained from her face. Did I look that bad? As if hearing my thoughts she shook her head as if trying to shake the image and came to my side. I adjusted the bed so I was sitting upright.

"Mikan. Good lord what did he do to you?" Anna asked.

I grinned." Nothing at all. You'll be happy to know he didn't lay a finger on me."

Anna faced went from sullen to confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I was completely unprepared to face the entire student body well armed with weapons of mass destruction." I replied with my trademark sarcasm.

"Wow that was genius." Nonoko commented.

"Oh shut up Nonoko. Our friend nearly got beaten to death and all you can say of her attacker is 'He's a genius'. That's sympathy for you." Anna said.

"What? All I'm saying is that's some crafty stuff. I mean he knows if he gets into a fight there will be repercussions but if he gets someone else to fight for him-

"More like a whole army." I interjected.

"Exactly. Then he can't be touched because no one will squeal on him. It's fool-proof." Nonoko finished.

"Well he's still a jerk."

"No doubt about that."

"The important thing is that it's over and everything can go back to normal." I said. "What'd you bring me?"

That worked well. They both started chattering away about my presents. Anna spent the whole morning making me all different kinds of sweets and pastries. Nonoko made me some bath healing remedies that should help with soreness and bruising. They also got me some hospital clothes, knowing I wasn't a fan of the open back gown variety.

With some help I was able to slip into some sweat pants and a big t-shirt. Much better. I scarfed down Anna sweets which made her happy and started talking about the different ingredients she used. They were good, but I was mostly starved. Nonoko got into one of her political scandal rants and had me and Anna gasping for breath in between our laughter. Anna put my wild hair into a tame ponytail and they left.

I watched the sunset as my nurse changed my IV bag. I noticed that neither one of my guardians came to visit me. Not that surprising, though Aunt Yumi would throw a fit to know I was in the hospital. I can't really blame them though. The three witches probably kept quiet and avoided calls from the hospital.

I closed my eyes and tried to beckon sleep, but a banged open door stopped me. In the door way was my frantic aunt behind her a red faced husband.

"Mikan! What in the world happened to you?" Yumi asked with worry in her voice.

"I fell." I lied.

Why should I lie? I should rat out all those people and get them expelled. Yeah right that will just make everything worse I'm no snitch and beside even if I did tell they would all deny it. What's the point?

"You fell?! Mikan where could you have fell that made you look so beaten up?" she pressed.

"Down a couple flights of stairs." I said nonchalantly.

She seemed to have calm down and took a seat on the chair next to my bed. Uncle Kaito face went back to his original color after he caught his breath nd he too came to stand next to my bed.

"You should be more careful." he said.

"Yeah." was all I could think to say.

"Be serious Mikan. You need to be more careful. We can't have you in the hospital and missing school. We've put up with your attitude and ways for awhile now. Isn't time you sop this nonsense and act normally?"

I didn't answer him. He knew what I would say because this how the arguments start and right now I just didn't have the energy. My aunt pulled her husbands arm to stop him from continuing. He sighed, knowing it was pointless.

"Something will be done." he finished before leaving the room. Not to quietly I might add.

I let out a sigh and folded my arms tightly over my chest. My uncle never seizes to aggravate me. My aunt rested a hand on my forearm and rubbed her thumb over my skin in sympathy.

"He's such a..." I couldn't find that right word so I dropped it.

She sighed either in agreement or frustration. "Mikan he just doesn't know what to do with you. No one does. You don't listen to the teachers. Your failing everything. You don't have a constructive outlet and you're always by yourself. We want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"You _think_ you're happy." she corrected.

"..."

"Mikan you need to live the life of a normal teenage girl. I'm not asking you to change who you are. But would it really be all that bad if you wore a uniform and studied a little. Or joined a sport? There are so many things you could do. What about art classes and art club? You love to draw and you're really talented."

"..."

"Think about your mom and dad. Would they want you to be this way?"

She stood and kissed my forehead and left the room. Yes it would be that bad. Though I couldn't really see how. Mom. She loved to dress up and do girly things with me. I always said I didn't want to be girly because it was stupid and useless and that deep down that maybe I wasn't a girl. The truth is that it's painful.

I brought my knees under my chin. It's painful to know that you can't go shopping with your mom. You can't by a real short skirt and wear and have her tell you it's to short. I'll never have that so what's the point. Acting like a girl isn't going to bring my mom back. So who cares?

* * *

Monday morning I was pacing my room. Back and forth. Back and forth. Ugh. My aunt laid a freshly pressed uniform on my bed. The black tie, pleated skirt and blazer. The red socks, ribbon, hat and button down shirt. And of course all the clothing had the gold emblem stitched on it. The classic 'GA' in elegant cursive. 

I was already dressed for school in my usual baggy, black clothing. I stuffed my i-pod in my pocket and dismissed the idea of ever wearing that outfit. I pulled my hood over my head and took my escape route to school.

School was uneventful. I was avoided and everything seemed to be back to normal until lunch period. I was sitting in my usual corner by myself, munching on french fries when I was invaded.

Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi sat at my table like it was the usual thing to do. Then followed Kokoro Yome and Yuu Tobita. They all were talking and chatting as if it was completely normal. They ignored me so I did the same and I was about to get up to leave Sumire, Natsume and company came over and sat as well. I felt Natsume's eyes on me as I sipped my sprite. What the hell are they doing?

"So weirdo. Enjoying lunch period?" Sumire said.

I didn't answer her.

"You should really answer when others speak to you."

I felt a smile tug at my lips and remained silent.

"Don't you have any friends? Or are you just socially awkward?" Sumire continued.

Natsume picked up a fry off his plate and threw it at me.

"I think it's dead." he concluded.

"If you think Natsume-kun is done with you, you've got another thing coming."

"What's with the hoody?" Kokoro asked.

"Maybe it's massively deformed." Kairi said.

"Or just ugly."

That sent them into giggles. I mentally groaned.

That's when it hit me. An idea that involved sacrifice, but would be oh so sweet. Aunt Yumi would get her niece, uncle Kaito would get his model student, Sumire and company would get some payback and Natsume Hyuuga will get an ear full. It's time to turn the tables on their little operation.

The plan was formulating in my head as I made a list of everything I would need to get even. I've had enough of this. I threw my trash into the garbage and strolled casually away. Sumire let out a stream of insults that made everyone stare at me. Doesn't matter I'll have the last say.

I strolled outside into the sunlight. My world indeed looking a bit brighter.

* * *

_Ok shorter than my normal writing, but this chapter was kinda of like the promo for the next one which I must say is going to kick ass and take names...as soon as I write it! lol_

_I try to make the box and then think outside of it. I hate predictable stories that's why mine are always well...like me! lol Dangerous Intentions Chapter one is almost complete! That'll be up next and following it will be some other things I'm writing!!_

_Love you all!!_

_Lots of Love and Creativity _

_Chi-chan_


	4. Glamorous

_Yo everyone,_

_Here's your fourth chapter. Honestly didn't mean to be this long, but hey whatever. You love me anyway, ne?_

_RxExR_

**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Glamorous_**

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
__We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

Okay here's something scary for you. Me, yeah that's right me. Sakura Mikan in the branded uniform of repression and slavery. What the hell am I talking about?

Gakuen Alice School Uniform.

Last night Anna with help from Nonoko transformed me into one of the wicked witches. But don't take my word for it.

**_Yesterday After School_**

"Run this by me again." Anna said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

As usual the three of us were in my room. I had just explained my three part plan to them. Nonoko was a bit upset and Anna a bit confused. Anna was in her favorite hip hugger blue jeans and a hot pink "Happy Bunny" t-shirt with the words 'Bite Me' on it. Classic. Her pink hair was loose amoung her shoulders. Nonoko in her regular torn-in-the-knees jeans and my MCR t-shirt. Anna was sitting upright on the edge of the bed and Nonoko was laying on her back.

"She's dropping her morals and values." Nonoko spat in distaste.

"Noko," I said, using her nickname when I wanted her to agree with me. "Don't be like that. I'm using the ultimate battle tactic."

Nonoko looked amused. "Explain."

"Simple battle strategy. What did the Greeks do to defeat the Trojans?"

Anna raised her hand. "Does this history lesson have a point?" she asked.

I threw a pillow at her. "They appeared to give up. The pulled back their ships and gave them a 'peace offering'" I explained, emphasizing my words with air quotes.

"So?" Anna stated.

I chucked another pillow at her. "It means if I appear to give up, invade and plant myself deep within their territory I can win this battle."

"What do you need us for?" Anna questioned. "You seem to have this all figured out."

"I was getting to that. Anna you will be my Attack General. You will be in charge of transforming me into one of them. Nonoko you will be my Strategy Tactic Adviser. You will be helping me hit them where it hurts. While Anna helps weigh down physical barriers you will be helping me with any internal resistance."

"Ok I don't get all this mumbo jumbo, but seeing as we're doing somewhat of what I wanted to do in the first place. I'm in." Anna giggled, not hiding her excitement.

Nonoko rolled onto her stomach. "Me too. Things were getting a bit boring anyway."

Half an hour later, Nonoko was typing away at my keyboard, while Anna was preparing her self in my bathroom. She said she didn't want me to come in until everything was perfect. So I was laying on the couch watching Inuyasha. Another fifteen minutes passed and Anna finally reentered my bedroom.

Her long cherry blossom pink locks were pulled into a bun at the back of her head, with stray strands framing her face. She was wearing a beauticians uniform (a dress-type coat that buttons down the sides with big pockets) with combs and brushes and scissors sticking out of the pocket. She had square frame glasses on the bridge of her nose and kinda reminded of Dr. Hyuuga only stricter like a Sunday School teacher.

Anna had this look of complete seriousness on her face. She lowered the glasses down further on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm ready for you Miss Sakura." she said, not sounding like Anna at all.

I followed her anyway and stared in awe at my renewed bathroom that was now a torture chamber. Shampoos and conditioner and bottles of hair stuff I didn't recognizes lined one side of the counter and the other was lined with facial products, that I also did not recognize. She sat me down into a chair that was probably from the study room. I padded across the tile floor and sat down.

"Remove your jacket please." she said in her authority voice.

"Sure." I agreed.

I pulled off my red hooded jacket and tossed on the floor. She pulled my hair tie out ,letting my obscenely long hair that I never cut, loose. She drove a brush through the tangles, which hurt like a bitch.

"Ow!" I screeched.

"Well if you take better care of it, you wouldn't be in pain. Seriously Mikan your hair has so much potential." Anna said in her Anna voice again.

"Whatever." I huffed.

If you're wondering about the threee witches. They were having one of their oh-so-spectacular sleep over at Ashley 'Always get her man' Makato's house. Ashley is the perfect example of a modern day gold digger after growing 'bored' with rich high school boys, she started going after rich older guys. No one has turned her down yet. Disgusting they all were probably sitting in a circle talking about how far they've gone. The thought made me shiver.

Anna clicked on her radio and popped in a CD. The music filled the bathroom.

_Are you ready?  
__If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
_

Anna was washing my hair with fierce concentration and dedication. She shampoo rinse and repeated. Then conditioned it with three different types of conditioner: Regular for silk and shine, Supreme for volume and strength and Leave-in conditioner for manageability. After soaking in the last set of conditioner she put my damp hair in a loose ponytail and began to analyze me.

"What?" I asked, squirming under her gaze.

"I'm making a mental list of things that need to be done." she explained. "Nonoko get in here."

_We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

Nonoko entered with a clipboard a pen and they both gave me analyzing stares. I was about to ask them what are they staring at when they went off into twin mode. When Anna and Nonoko get interested in something or excited about something they go into, what I like to call twin mode. Pay close attention and you'll see what I mean.

"Her skin is-" Anna started.

"Not in too bad condition although it wouldn't kill her to use-

"Some serious moisturizer. Like the one-

"You got at that boutique on-

"Kyoto Boulevard. Yeah it works wonders on-

"Black-heads, pimples and messed up pores, but what about her-

"Nails I know positively atrocious. What do you think is-

"Her best color is definitely lighter ones. Although she's wore dark colors so long it might-

"Work out perfectly if we find her right color. Next her-

"Wardrobe is a serious malfunction we'll definitely need to do some shopping. Although with the school uniform policy doesn't really matter. What about her-

"Hair. It's so long and has some much potential. I was thinking-

"Curls maybe the-

"Big ringlets with-

"Smaller one's thrown in. And we should definitely try-

"Straightening. That would be nice on her too. Her make-up would definitely be-

"Totally experimental, but we should use our better judgment."

"Let's get to work."

Did you pick up on that? Ok here are the three things you should have noticed.

**Number 1: They pretty much read each others thoughts and finishes each others sentences.**

**Number 2: They pretty much are unaware of anyone else in the room.**

**And of course**

**Number 3: Even if they are fully aware of your presence you'll be completely ignored while they're in twin mode.**

_Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and bougie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in..._

I kept completely still as Anna applied some pale, green goop to my face. She spread it around my face evenly and put some kind of fruit over my eyes. Someone was clipping my nails and filling them over. I let myself relax a little they're my best friends they know what they're doing.

Fifteen minutes later they washed off the goop off my face and dabbed my face with a towel. Anna refused to let me see myself until after her work was finished so the entire time I was turned away from th mirror. Nonoko was blow drying my hair while, Anna was applying clear polish to my toenails. After she was finished, Anna washed her hands and opened a red pouch inside were some funny looking tools.

She pulled out a pair of tweezers and analyzed my face, but didn't meet my eyes. She told me to close them and I did so without thinking. I was about to ask her what she was doing when she yank an eyebrow hair out.

"YE-OUCH!" I screamed.

"Beauty is pain. Now such your mouth and let me do this."

I mumbled a streamline of curse words, as I endured five agonizing minutes of Anna plucking hairs out. Then she pulled out something that looked like a handheld automatic screwdriver.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nose hair trimmer." She answered nonchalantly.

"You can't be serious." my expression was incredulous.

"As serious as a heart attack." she answered with a smirk.

_We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

I will not describe what happened all you need to know was that it was not very comfortable. She applied her 'moisturizer' to my face and left it there.She and Nonoko were speaking in hushed tones after Nonoko put in some conditioning creme into my hair and a set of rollers.

"Ok what's going on?" I asked finally annoyed.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other then me. I hate it when they do that.

"Mikan remember when I said 'Beauty is pain'?" Anna asked.

Nonoko was holding something behind her back and brought it forth for me to see. It was filled with some orange goop.

"It's about to get a whole lot worse." Nonoko finished, smiling deviously.

* * *

I laid face down on a folding mat, on the floor of my bedroom, wearing nothing but a white towel. Nonoko applied the very warm orange goop to my legs, very carefully with a small stick, as Anna covered them with strips of some papery material. I don't know why people complain about waxing, it's very relaxing. 

"Ready Mikan?"

"For what?" I asked still enjoying the tingly feeling in my legs.

"1." Nonoko said.

"2." Anna continued.

"3!" they both said in unison as they yanked two strips off my legs.

I didn't know I could screamed that loud for so long. Good thing aunt Yumi and uncle Prissy-Pants were out at a company dinner party or else they might have barged through the door.

"Don't worry Mikan just a couple more to go." Anna said assuringly.

The next hour was a very loud one.

* * *

I was sitting in my bathroom again. My body still stinging from my first waxing experience. Nonoko had applied some home-made remedy of hers and rubbed it on where I was in pain. It dulled a little, but still stung. 

The two evil twins were now going through my hair. Nonoko snipping and trimming here and there and Anna preparing the utensils. Big curlers, little curlers, straighteners and crimper. Nonoko made me some decent bangs as Anna curled and straightened. As Anna did whatever it was she was doing to my hair Nonoko sat in front of me applying substances from different colored jars, to my face with a brush.

I kept my eyes closed the whole time. I coughed when Anna sprayed some stuff in my hair. It wasn't a good idea to open my mouth because then I got to taste some. Yuck. Then she and her partner in crime did my face.

After another hour and a half they were done. Anna wiped some sweat off her brow as they both examined me. Nonoko handed me some clothes and left me to change.

A few minutes later I entered the bedroom and both their eyes popped out of their head and their jaws were on the floor. Anna fell off the window seat and Nonoko rolled unto her stomach on the bed.

"Hubba hubba." Nonoko said.

"What have we created?" Anna said, feigning horror. I noticed she was in her regular clothes.

"You did it! Is it that bad?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Take a look for yourself." Anna said, smiling up at me.

I walked over to the vanity and nearly passed out as I saw myself. The person that was gapping at me in the mirror definitely wasn't me. The person looking back at me was someone I didn't recognize.

My usually hidden or pulled back into a ponytail hair was let down and curled. Big ringlets of long brunette hair tumbled down my back and ended at my hips. Some of it fell onto my shoulders. and the bangs fell right above my eyes. My eyes looked brighter and so does my skin. My usually pale cheeks looked rosy and my lips that were coated in a thin layer of pink gloss, look full. My nose, that I always thought was too big, looked average sized.

The school uniform looked good on my new body. It complimented my shape pretty good. My usually uneven dirty finger nails were now trimmed, shaped and sparkled with clear polish on them. I actually could past off as one of them.

"And ze piece of resistance." Anna said digging through her bag.

She pulled out a red head band and slipped it on my head. Then rested her hands on my shoulders.

"You look great. You'll have the whole school eating their hearts out." Anna giggled.

"I highly doubt that."

"Well I have you're first battle tactic if you'd like to hear it." Nonoko said, holding up a manila folder.

I turned away from the mirror. "Lay it on me."

"Okay first you've got to break into the inner circle. So you'll have to act like the new girl." Nonoko said, eyes down on a piece of paper.

"Shouldn't be a problem." I sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Secondly make sure you warm-up to everyone." Nonoko urged.

"Everyone?" I groaned.

"Yes even the three parasites." Nonoko pressed.

"Fine. What's next?" I sighed.

"Detach all old habits." Nonoko declared.

"Meaning you and loner boy can't be anything alike. So everything you use to do you must erase." Anna elaborated.

"And I'm putting you on a diet." Anna finished, flipping through a magazine.

"What?! What for?!" I cried.

"Mikan, a girl has to maintain her shape. You constantly consume junk food and it won't be pretty when it catches up with you." She answered not even looking up at me.

"It wouldn't kill her to exercise more." Nonoko agreed.

"Yeah, but what sport?" Anna asked looking at her sister.

"Something challenging where she's forced to-

"Get along with others." Anna finished.

"Right." Nonoko agreed.

"Don't I have any say in this?" I asked.

"No." they both said.

"I thought this was about getting back at Hyuuga." I continued.

"It's a two-for-one deal." Anna grinned.

"Nonoko I thought you were against this." I pressed.

"Don't give me that. Besides it might be nice to go out with you in public for once." Nonoko said defensively.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" I hollered.

"Whatever. Just follow the plan OK? Tomorrow innocent new girl right?" Nonoko dismissing the subject.

"Whatever." I huffed.

Anna looked at her watch and paled. "Shoot it's past nine. Mom's gonna kill us."

"You're right. Gotta go Mikan." Nonoko said.

"Ja ne." I mumbled.

"Remember Mikan I left some things on the counter for you to use tomorrow. Don't worry I left the directions too. Later." Anna said fleeing the room after her sister.

"Mm."

Tomorrow outta be fun, I thought. I laid back on my bed and sighed.

* * *

So now here I am in front of my vanity again. Staring at the unknown female in the mirror. I took a shower sing some of the sweet smelling stuff Nonoko made. After carefully reading Anna's instructions, I spent thirty minutes ex-foliating, cleansing and moisturizing my face. Then I carefully applied my make-up: eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss and blush. 

I spent another thirty minutes fixing my curls, burning myself occasional. I put on my white bra and matching underwear that Anna instructed me to wear. I was buttoning my red shirt when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Since when do you answer the phone with 'Hello?'" a playful voice joked.

"Akira?" I said biting my tongue so I didn't sound excited.

"The one and only." he chuckled.

"What do you want maggot-brain?" I huffed.

"That's the Mikan I know." he laughed.

"Why are you calling me in the morning anyway?" I asked, feigning annoyance. I balanced the phone between my shoulder and ear so I could continue buttoning my shirt.

"Just wanted to know if you're still alive." he joked.

"We're speaking aren't we?" I answered

"Yeah I know. Listen we should catch up this weekend seeing as I'm back and all. You can fill me in on what's been going on." He sounded funny as he said it.

"Sure whatever." I said ignoring his weirdness.

"Great so this Saturday at noon. Meet me at the train station." He piped up.

"Alright." I said.

"Ja."

"Mm."

I tossed my phone on the bed and put on my skirt. It was weird of him to call so early. I dismissed the thought and zipped my skirt. I tucked in the shirt and began to tie my tie. I smoothed out my skirt and put on my jacket. I glanced at myself in the vanity mirror and almost laughed at how normal I looked like dressing this way was a normal thing for me.

I pulled on my socks and shoes. After placing Anna's red head band on I began tearing through my closet for the school custom made bag. After about ten minutes I finally found it underneath some old boxes. I went over to my study table and put some books inside. Yes actual books. My abandoned textbooks and workbooks and books for note taking.

Let's see pencils, erasers, pens, highlighter and gum. I packed my sketchbook as well. It felt like my first day of school, but in a way it kinda was. I put on my book bag on my back. Gakuen Alice back packs can go from carry ons to back packs when you adjust the straps.

I stood in my bedroom fully dressed with back pack and all. I stared at my door and then the window.

'Break all old habits.' I told myself.

I repeated it as I took steps toward the door. I gripped the cool knob and turned it. I pulled the door open, stepped out and then closed it again. I released the breath I had been holding.

'Baby steps.' I told myself.

I walked down the hallway and down the stairs. One of the maids I passed by looked at me in confusion probably thought I was an unexpected guest.

I headed into the breakfast area, amused that I still knew where it was. I walked in and got a classic reaction scenario.

Uncle Prissy-Pants: pours coffee on himself.

Aunt Yumi: drops her glass of orange juice on the floor

I groaned inwardly to what I was about to do, but I smiled and did so. I placed my bag on floor by the door and sat at the table and smiled.

"Ohayou." I gleamed.

There was a pause, but I choose to ignore it.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs Miss." a elderly maid said setting the plate down in front of me.

I began eating as the silence closed in around me.

"Mikan you look..." my uncle started.

"So beautiful. Doesn't she dear?" Aunt Yumi said.

"Yes." prissy said, obviously out of words.

"Domo arigatou." I said bowing my head. Ugh I think I'm gonna up chuck.

My aunt and uncle tried to have a normal conversation, but I could tell that it was hard for them because of my little surprise. I finished eating and stood up.

"I better get going or I'll be late." I said and stood up.

"I'll walk you out." my aunt said following me out of the kitchen and to the front door. There she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you." she gave me a longing gaze, kissed my forehead, then walked away.

For the first time in years I really wanted to cry. How do I live with myself now? My aunt thought that I was doing this for her, when truthfully I was doing it to get back at some jerk.

I shook my head to get rid of the thought. This was no time to get emotional, I had a won to win.

Watch out Hyuuga. This little tangerine is about to start an invasion with you as the prime target.

I slid a pair of Sumire's Chanel sunglasses over my eyes, stufferd my hands into my pockets and strutted down the drive way and onto the battle field.

* * *

_So that was part one of Mikan and the twin's diabolical plan._

_What's up next? Well you'll just have to keep reading, won't you?_

_Lots of Love_

_Chi-chan_


	5. Good Girl? Bitch Please

_Yo Minna-san,_

_OK Chi-chan here with a little plea. PLEASE stop bothering me about updating look I know my stories seem to take an eternity to update but please bear in mind that I have a life of my own and not to mention other siblings that hog the computer._

_My dad is trying to get me a laptop and then I'll be able to update a lot faster, but you and I will have to wait for that day. If you love and care for me at all please be patient._

_And isn't it always worth the wait? ;)_

_RxExR_

_Also I can't believe no one has told me this yet but I never disclaimed so here's my big disclaimer:_

_I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN ANY OF MY FICS ONLY THE PLOT, OC'S AND CREATIVITY BELONG TO ME_

_ps: if I did own it, it would be done by now ;) No offense_**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 5: Good Girl? Bitch Please_**

I walked down the street building up my confidence and mentally sucker-punching the butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't nervous, but I was extremely anxious. Either it was the fact that I was going to school looking like a person and not a dark figure or the fact my plan was about to start. Hard to tell.

Without my i-pod clouding up my hearing I was able to hear the car honks, wolf whistles and some various remarks as I walked to school. I was garnering up attention and I liked it. The more people that envy, yet worship me the more allies I had on my side of the battlefield.

I walked up the school steps hips swinging, head up straight, eyes forward and a small smile. Apparently I'm really good at this because both male and female units were gawking at me. I walked up and opened my locker stuffing my things inside. My locker actually looked normal now. Weird huh?

Since I had Foreign Language first period I placed my textbook, notebook and pencil case in my bag and placed it on my back. I closed my locker gently and headed to first base. The Courtyard.

I, automatically, locked eyes on my targets. Hyuuga in his messy uniform (jacket open, two buttons of his shirt undone, tie is loose (and his hair in it's natural state), Sumire and the skankbots (cheerleaders), Ruka and the rest of the gang.

Natsume was laying on the grass, a manga covering his facial features. Sumire and her fellow drones were sitting on a blanket in a circle going over a_ Vogue_ magazine, Yuu and Ruka were sitting next to Natsume's figure while having a conversation. Hotaru was sitting rather close to Ruka while clicking away at her PDA. I smirk at my targets and walked to a shady spot. I rest my bag against the tree trunk and stand next to it looking around like I was new.

Wait for it.

"Excuse me?" a masculine voice said.

Bingo. Hook, line and sucker.

I turn around to face phase one. Kokoro Yome. Seventeen years old and a walking woman chaser and what better way to set a trap then with live bait.

"Yes?" I said, my glee filled eyes hidden by the Chanel lens.

"You look a little lost. Can I help in anyway?" Kokoro asked.

Poor thing. Little did he know, I knew this tactic very well and I can use to my advantage. Too bad, his innocence almost made me feel sorry for using him.

"Yes I'm looking for my cousin Sumire Shouda."

Almost.

"Oh Sumire. She's right over there with some friends of mine. I'm Kokoro Yome by the way, but you can just call me Koko."

"I'm Sakura Mikan. Just call me Mikan." I beamed.

He picked up my bag for me and led me over to where the group sat. I had an all knowing smile on my face.

"Yo guys. This is Mikan." Koko introduced me to them.

Sumire stopped in mid-sentence, dropped her magazine and her jaw and gapped at me. Kairi and Ayumi followed her example. For a minute I wanted to bust out laughing, but I quickly overcame it.

"Found you at last," I said, surprised how natural I sounded. "I was looking everywhere."

Sumire was in total shock and had a million question that would have to wait. She snapped out of her revere and manage to form words.

"Oh." was all she could think of to say. Brilliant.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Ruka asked, raising a fine eyebrow.

I turned my newly found charming smile towards him and bowed slightly. "Excuse my rudeness, my name is Mikan Sakura. I'm Sumire's cousin."

Ruka looked embarrassed, his cheeks turned red. Probably because he was slightly rude to me and I turned out to be from the non-bitchy side of the family. If only he knew.

"I'm Ruka Nogi." he said then began introducing everyone.

After introductions, Sumire stood up with the excuse of having to use the bathroom. Leaving her robots behind, she dragged me into one of the girls bathrooms.

"Everybody out!" she screeched.

The bathroom was instantly empty. Woah.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snapped at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied.

"The hair, the clothes, my shades. What are you trying to pull?" She said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pushing the glasses to the top of my head.

She stepped up to me, so close I could smell her _Orbit_ minty breath. "You listen to me freak, if you try any funny business I will take you out."

"I've got chills, permy." I commented, my trademark sarcasm coming back. I even shivered for effect.

She casted me one last glare and left the girls room. It was then that I realized Sumire had unknowingly declared war. Sumire had just changed the entire battlefield. I slid the glasses and glared at the door that she just exited. When the plans just clicked.

Why waste my time trying to take down one enemy ship when I could take out the whole fleet. What better way to take their world by storm then knocking the queen off her pedestal.

Sumire the 'it' girl. The girl everyone wanted to be. The girl everyone loved to hate. The 'perfect' girl. Well I'll just have to fix that. I'll just have to shed a little light on perfection. Because what we acknowledge is not perfection, but the image of perfection. I mean let's face everyone knows Sumire and her bots are a bunch of dirty slut bags, but people know this yet respect them.

I washed my hands in the sink and wiped them in a paper towel. My new plan was mixing in with my old one. I threw the damp paper ball in the garbage and took out my cell phone. I messaged and Anna and Nonoko about this new revelation they both, if even possible, seemed even more excited about this.

I exited the bathroom, as the bell rang and went back to where the group was. They were all standing and getting ready to go to class. Sumire glared at me, but Ruka and Yuu smiled so I took that as a good sign.

"Sakura-san would you like to walk with us?" Yuu asked.

"Sure." I said, if I smiled any more my cheeks would pop.

Yuu and I made conversation as all of us migrated inside. It was weird how they did everything in formation. Sumire, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru are all frontward as the rest of us trailed behind.

Yuu was a valuable source of information he told me about their schedules and hang outs and some upcoming events like Sumire's masquerade party. OK I'm her cousin how do I not know this? Oh, right I'm a weirdo.

"Will you be there Sakura-san?" Yuu asked me.

"Definitely." I answered confidently. I caught Sumire twitch.

School was just as any other day long and boring. My teachers introduced as a new student so I had to introduce myself and smile all day. I sat with 'them' at lunch today. So far this is what I got down.

**1. Koko is a a flirtatious moron.**

**2. Natsume is quiet only commenting every so often and keeps glancing at me. Creepy.**

**3. Sumire looks like she wants to murder me. Ooh fun.**

**4. Kairi and Ayumi have yet to make eye contact. Even better.**

**5. Hotaru keeps analyzing me with her eyes. Better practice my French later.**

**6. Ruka makes and effort of being nice to me but I think that's just how he is. Scary.**

**7. Yuu asks me a million and one questions so I have to make sure to get my lies and truths straight.**

I make sure to be lady like and feminine while eating which isn't too hard. Since all I'm having is a chicken salad (tomatoes, lettuce and chicken strips) and water. I think my body is going through shock.

It's almost time to go home and I can't wait to go and eat. I have to flex my stomach muscles so no one would hear it groaning in hunger. I wanna cry I'm so hungry.

I'm sitting in seventh period study hall sketching a rose garden when I'm approached by a couple of Sumire's skank bots. A blond, two brunettes and a redhead.

"Listen here Sakura," the blonde started. "Just because you're Sumire's cousin's doesn't mean you can hang around with the princes."

"Excuse me?" I was a bit caught off guard.

"You heard us. Keep your distance slut." the red head snapped.

OK now I'm mad. I smiled at them. "Listen to me you low lives. Just because I don't spend more money on my face then on my house and I don't need to wear miniskirts to get noticed doesn't mean you can say what you want to me."

I stood up and headed to the door, opened and turned to look at them. "Next time you step to me make sure you have something worth saying or else I'll have to beat the crap out of you. Now I'm gonna leave to leave you to think about what I said and maybe next time you'll think before you mess with the wrong girl."

Cue door slam. Classy.

Females are probably the most feared species on the the planet. They're territorial like lions , sensitive like sharks, deceptive like snakes, sneaky like foxes, smart like spiders and some are low like scum.

Take Sumire for example, if she wants something she gets it. And god have mercy on the poor soul that gets in her way. In middle school she was neck and neck Cathy Martin in the presidential election so in order to win she started nasty rumors, stuck disgusting things like dead bugs and rats in her locker and finally she shaved off Cathy lush blonde locks. Needless to say that Sumire won.

Sumire Shouda has always sent a message to the world. "Mess with me and you get messed up." Unlike most bullies, Sumire is not just talk. She's not afraid to use whatever means necessary to get what she wants.

Truthfully I'm surprised she so slow on the uptake. I guess my little surprise make-over had a bigger effect then I thought. Or maybe I'm not using my new found powers to their full potential. Maybe I haven't pushed her enough.

And what fun is a one sided battle?

Answer: None

How dare she ignore me? How dare she waste my hard work? Maybe I have all the equipment I just have to give it a little more than a test drive. Time to kick this thing into high gear.

**_After School_**

I'm sitting on my window seat eating a hamburger. Mmm. Delicious. I'm so busy stuffing my face I didn' realize my door had opened and my two murders strolled in. I didn't notice until Anna had a fit of course.

"Mikan! That is a strict diet violation!" Anna screeched, snatching my food from me.

I tackled her and devoured the rest of my burger then ran to the other side of the room. "I'm starving."

"Fast food is not good for you." she said getting off the floor.

"I keeps me from dieing." I mumbled.

"Mikan there's nothing wrong with my diet plan." She huffed crossing her arms on her chest.

"You're right it's perfect...for a rabbit." I grumbled.

Anna let out a sigh. "Don't blame me when you break out and get fat."

"Anna we could make Mikan a diet that satisfies her hunger and is healthy." Nonoko said in her this-is-a-dumb-convo (conversation) way.

"I know." Anna grumbled.

"But we'll deal with that later. Time to face the task at hand." Nonoko said.

She swung her backpack off her shoulder and pulled her blue laptop out. A few minutes later she was typing away.

"Task at hand?" Anna asked flopping on my bed.

"Hai." Nonoko turned the laptop towards us and on the screen was a digital flier.

"What's that?" I asked, stuffing fries into my mouth.

"The flier to Sumire's party this weekend." Nonoko said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean the masquerade thing?" I said sitting back on my window.

"Yeah." Nonoko said turning the laptop back around.

"I heard about that. It's suppose to be the party of the year. Or, you know, until the next party." Anna said.

"Question." I said raising my hand.

"Nani?" Nonoko asked, clicking away again.

"Why is it the task at hand?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You have to go." Anna said turning to me.

"Eh? Naze?" (Why?) I gasped.

"Because baka it's Sumire's party therefore it needs to be perfect and what did you say about perfection?"

I smirked. "There's no such thing."

"Hold it. Before you two go into evil monkey mode. We still need to take care of something first."

"Nani?" Nonoko and I said in unison.

"Outfits duh." Anna said flipping her pigtail of her shoulder.

"No way." Nonoko and I said at the same time.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right. No if's, and's, or's or but's." Anna said sternly.

There was a silent and I was the first to crack. "Fine."

Nonoko was putting up a fight she stayed silence for a few more minutes.

"This is about getting back at those three for everything they'v ever did to us." Anna said.

That did the trick.

"Fine." she grumbled.

Ten minutes later and we were dressed and heading downtown. After driving fifteen minutes we found a store that looked like it had what we needed. It had a big sigh that said _Stacie's_ on it. I recognize the name from some discarded bags on the floor of Sumire's room after a shopping trip.

Inside was bright with pink and white walls. Decorative furniture and piece of art and dresses as lined up everywhere. We decided to split up and look around the store for something we like. As expected Anna had ten picks when I couldn't find one.I figured Nonoko was having the same trouble as me, but she too had at least five dresses in her arms and followed her sister into the changing area.

I was about to just give up and leave when a blonde haired middle aged woman came up to me.

"I think I have something for you." she said smiling.

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent and followed behind her. She plucked a dress off the rack and guided me to the changing rooms. She handed the dress to me and nodded to towards the empty stall. I went in, still perplexed, and before I knew it I was sliding my clothes off.

The dress was in a word Amazing. The sales lady helped me zip it up and it fit like a glove.

"Will you be taking it?" she asked still smiling.

I looked at her then at my reflection then back at the woman.

"Hai." I answered.

I walked out of the stall still wearing the dress. Anna was twirling a mirror and Nonoko was messing with her hem.

Without looking at me Anna asked. "Mikan did you find something?"

"Sort of." I said.

Then she turned and her jaw dropped. "Mikan it's gorgeous!"

My face got hot. "Hontou?"

"Hontou-ne!" Anna beamed. "Ne Nonoko nee-san?"

"Hai." Nonoko said looking at the dress.

"Arigatou." I smiled.

"We still need shoes, jewelery, hair, nails, masks. Good thing I got Daddy's card." Anna giggled.

"Anna he'll kill us." Nonoko said.

"Like he hasn't said that a million times."

"Hontou." (True) Nonoko said, turning back to the mirror.

After having our dresses adjusted for size and length they were boxed and bagged up. We walked up he blocked talking and laughing before we came upon a jewelery store. Anna shoved us in and picked out earrings bracelets and necklaces for all of us. Nonoko and I sat down on one of their leather benches and watched Anna make a public mockery of herself.

After two hours, three burgers, a dozen packets of ketchup, two donuts, five cans of Fizz and a hissy fit by yours truly we were finally in a taxi heading back home. We're eating a bag of Frito's and discussing what to do with our hair as we marched upstairs to Anna's room. We placed our bags on the bed and sat in circled on her plush pink carpeted floor.

After a shower and jumping into of pj's we were all cracking to some dumb movie when Nonoko started to make the list. Basically a list of things that we are 'bringing' to Sumire's party. Shame Sumire doesn't know. Cue medieval laughter.

**10:30**

Still list making, laughing and drinking Dr. Pepper. Anna laughed so hard it started to come out of her nose which set both me and Nonoko into hysterics.

**11:00**

Found their mom's sugar stash buried behind canned food in the pantry. So now we have a bad case of the giggles because we're sugar high. We're blasting our favorite music and dancing like wild people and screeching the lyrics like howler monkeys. The neighbors are probably having a fit.

**Midnight**

Sugar crash. Anna and I are drifting in and out of sleep on the bed and Nonoko's out like a light on the couch. Anna's not humming anymore I guess she's stop fighting it. The music is off courtesy of Daddy dearest. I'm done. Night.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

There it is again that insistent beeping I swearing whatever that thing is I'm going to murder it. It sounds a lot like

"Ah!" I screamed.

Nonoko fell off the couch in surprise and Anna hit her head on the bedpost.

"N-Nani?" she groaned.

"It's 8:30." I said shooting out of bed.

"So?" Anna said making herself comfortable on the bed.

"Hello? School?" I said pulling on my uniform only to realize I was pulling it on over my p.j's.

"We don't have to be at school till ten." Ana said rolling on to her side to look at me.

"Baka I go to a different school and first period started a half hour ago." I said putting on my uniform properly.

"Oh." She said.

After helping me get dressed, fed and functional, I was sitting in the back of Nonoko's Miata as Anna help me get my make-up on. Nonoko was speeding through traffic. If it's one thing Nonoko like's it's speed. I swear that girl would drive Nascar but as you know a mind is a terrible thing to waste and besides if her dad ever found out he'll kill her. Literally.

Nonoko screeched to a stop in front of the school. I was able to get out of the car, up that stairs, down the hall and into the classroom within minutes. After a minor scolding about young ladies and punctuality -bleh- I was finally allowed to go my seat. The only good news about waking up late is that there was only twenty minutes left in the period. Ha ha. The bad news about waking up late you have to take notes faster then you normally would. Damn.

The bell rang and ended the period right on schedule. I'm standing in front of my locker getting ready for Math with Jin-Jin, when suddenly a random thought forms in my brain.

Am I being too mean?

I mean I know that Sumire is a idiot, overly dramatic, boy-obsessed, skankbot who will probably sleep her way through life, but I can't help but think that maybe I might of too far. Sumire and the witchs have been the curse of my existence since I was born and time and time again they have used their powers of persuasion, money and looks to get whatever they wanted. How can you not hate them.

OK OK so sue me I'm getting a little soft, but maybe deep deep deep deep deep deep down Sumire is somewhat of a decent person.

Ugh! Someone kill me I can't believe I even had such a ludicrous thought! I mean Sumire! The wicked witch of all directions! I have to go get my brain checked or something.

I mean we're talking about the girl the dumped my fourth birthday cake on me. The girl who cut my special French gown to tiny piece's and she was only three! The girl who never shared her toys then stole mine. The girl who poured water in my made to make my aunt and uncle think I had a urinary track infection. We're talking about the number BITCH on the planet.

**_Splash!_**

I took a step back and look at my soaked uniform. What the-. Speak of the devil and the devil doth appear.

"Careful Miki soda is very slippery. It has tendencies to spill all over the place." said Sumire with a sick little grin and of course her skankbots chimed in with their giggling.

I swept a hand over the front of my uniform. It's official the war is on. I would say bring it, but then again it's already brought.

"I will," I said closing my locker. I walked passed them but not without having the last say.

"I would watch my back from now on Sumire because from here on out...He no more miss good girl."

I walked down the hall and out of the building letting the silent fury behind me simmer. I could just feel the heat of embarrassment and shock coming from Sumire. A little giggle escaped from me. Now I don't have to hold back the war is on and it won't be over until one girl is left standing. My whole life has been a war with Sumire, but now we're fighting on equal grounds and equal terms.

I'm on the morning train heading back home. I have plans and I'm sure ditching school falls under one of my new powers. If the situation demands I'll pull the 'I have cramps card.' If it works for the witches which means it'll do wonders for me.

The front of my uniform is soaked and I can't help to admit that I was a little embarrassed, but there's no use crying over spilled milk. Sumire just realized that she declared war and whatever happens from now on will be fair gain. A strange sensation wash through me, it's a strange high to be able to retailiate and now that I know I don't have to hold back, I will have no mercy and no pity. I gonna to crush her and make her get down on her knees before me and beg for mercy.

I stomped up the stairs to my room and slammed the door. I threw my damp clothes in a pile on the floor and went into my closet. I pulled on my black Paramore tee-shirt and a pair of shorts. I put my hair up in a loose bun and sat on my window seat with my sketchbook and a pencil and drew.

It was a picture of Sumire in a beautiful dress but she was the size of a blimp and made the dress look like Saran wrap. I stare out the window and contemplate things for a while. The more I think the more I wanna do to her. A those years of pain, suffering and embarrassment will finally be avenged and that just the start.

I watched as cars zoomed up and down the street, but they seemed far away. I know the plan was to be good and sweet for a while, but as we all know I'm not very good at following rules. I'm not very good period. They say you should crawl before you can walk, but I'm a special case and Sumire Shouda is going to find out first hand how special.

* * *

_Hey Peoples did you like? Hope so!! Next Chappie be up as fast as I can I promise. Would you guys like me to Previews of the next Chapters at the end? _

_Let me know! Ja!_

_Lots of Love _

_Chi-chan_


	6. Masquerade Madness

_Yo everyone, _

_Chapter 6 here! I know I'm awful, but being a teenage girl is murder sometimes. You know you love me._

_RxExR

* * *

_

**_Chapter 6: Masquerade Madness_**

"MIKAN WAKE UP!!!!" Anna screeched, right next to my ear.

I sat up quickly and fell off the bed with a loud thump. The sheets were tangled around my body and I had some of my hair in my mouth. I yanked the sheet off my head and body and sputtered out my hair.

"What the hell was that for?!" I shrieked.

"Number one you're a bed Nazi. Number two you're face and hair are beyond scary and number three it's time to go."

"Mmm, go where?" I groaned massaging my bump.

"Ugh you are so-" Anna started.

"Anna! Nonoko! Mikan-chan! Are you girls ready you're appointment is in an hour!" Mrs. Ogasawara or 'call me Naomi' shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Anna shouted back, then threw a shirt at me. "Come on get dressed we have a party to prepare for."

I got dressed in a flash and raced Anna down the stairs and we dived into her mom's Range Rover. It's six in the morning on Saturday, the day of Sumire's party and Anna's mom is taking us o her favorite place in the whole world: _Tsukasa's. _Tsukasa is the biggest and best place for facial, hair and nail treatment. I would know because Sumire comes here every weekend. We don't have to worry about her being here though because for special occasion's such as this Sumire has the beauty shop brought to here. Heiress, much?

After bidding our farewells and seeing the Range Rover disappear we went into the store. One word: Woah. Everything is decked out in peach and white. The floor was so shiny you could see yourself in it. There were different kinds of flowers in decorative pots all over and a door that led into the massage area. All the women (yes women only) were wearing white and peach uniforms with peach ribbons in their hair. A lady with short dark brunette hair in a bob fashion came up to us.

"Irasshaimase!(Welcome) How can I help you?" she chirped. Her name tag read Ayu.

"Ohayou. Reservations for Ogasawara." Anna said handing here a reservation ticket. Yes they hand these out to verify reservations.

Ayu took the ticket and looked at it then smiled back at us. "Right this way."

We followed her into the store and two other Peach Girls, as I like to call them, came up to us. One with stunning blue eyes and curly red waves of hair and the other had brown eyes with long straight raven hair. The blond was Maddy and the raven head was Ichigo. All three peach girls were smiley and cheery, despite the fact that it's only six thirty.

The three of them sat us down in their salon chairs an disappeared behind a white curtain that went into the back room. They came back moments later with three boxes each one had our names on them and they set them down at their station the Ayu spoke.

"Each customer has a carefully selected packages for their appointment that contains different products appropriate for hair type, skin type and personality. So please sit back and relax and let us work for you." Ayu said, sounding like a TV commercial.

They reclined the chairs a little and started mixing some green goop in a bucket. Several other peach girls came over and started pulling off our socks and shoes. I felt the leg of my jeans being rolled up and some scraping on my feet.

"The first section of our Beauty Care Deluxe Package is our homemade facial mask and premium foot restorer. Our facial mask is made of a special aloe, herbs and cucumber mix. We use rubber spreading tools for even facial spread. For our foot shaping we use special tools to remove dry and dead skin cells from the foot and moisturize it with our special foot cream." Ayu explained.

I felt someone rubbing some creamy stuff on my foot and massaging it in. After twenty minutes I could here the rolling of wheels and the clinking of shoes against the marble floor. They pushed a peach and white (big surprise) cart with more bottles and buckets on it. Using what looked like a rubber scraper they started smearing their facial gunk on my face. They let it harden to the point where I couldn't move my face.

Soon a whole bunch of hands were working at once. Two hands on each foot as they massage their foot cream in. One pair of hands were smearing more of that stuff on my face. I was getting my nails filed and sharpen on both hands so that's two more people. There were probably six hands in and on my hair. In total eight peach girls working their 'skills' or so they say.

"Next were going to move you to our water station, where you'll get a relaxing water blast foot massage, you're facial will be removed and your hair can be washed." Ayu said.

They put our chairs upright and wheeled us into another room. This place is so state of the art their chairs go from stationery to mobile in seconds. The next room was blue and white and the women in here were wearing blue and white outfits that were identical in style to the peach girls. All of the peach girls except Ayu retreated back into the peach room.

The blue room was decorated with sea looking plants and fish tanks with starfish painted on the walls. They pushed our chairs back towards the sink. Three girls with identical blonde pigtails carried little tubs and placed them in front of our feet. They touched the touch screen panel and it glowed bright blue. After a series of button pressing the jets inside they tub turned on and made rapid bubbles. Another girl with light sky blue hair came in with a weird, but beautifully shaped blue glass bottle that seem to glow.

She poured equal mounts into each of our tubs and went out again. The clear water turned sea green and bubbled rhythmically. Ayu pulled a basket full of bottles and contains off a shelf and placed on the counter near the sink.

"As your feet are moisturized with our special foot cleanser and toner your hair well be treated with our special lengthening and volumizing formula. Your face will be washed and tone to where you look radiant. Our chairs reclined again as I felt someone peeling off the facial gunk I could feel water rushing through my hair.

I don't know how much time has passed but I fell asleep in mid-rinse. When I woke up the chairs were being returned to their upright positions, my feet have been removed from the tub, dried and put into a pair of fuzzy, towel-like slippers. Anna was flipping absently through a magazine and looked up and smiled at me.

"Morning sleepy head." Anna said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not long." Anna said, flipping another page.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

"Nothing much. We just have to get our nails and hair finished and we'll be all done." Anna yawned. "They do such a great job I dozed off myself for a little while."

"Where are they now?" I said looking around.

"They're getting their special nail kits together. Ayu said it'll only be about two more hours."

"What time is it?"

Anna turned the watch on her wrist and studied it. " Almost nine."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"They do such a great job and make you feel so relaxed and they're all so pretty. I think I might get a hair cut. What do you think? You know one of those bob hair styles. Everyone these days want long hair."

"I really don't know. It could work." I said.

Nonoko was on the other side of Anna tapping away at her keyboard. A few minutes later the peach squad, as they will now be known, came back and got to work with our hair and nails. One on each hand, one on each foot and two doing hair control. Filing, buffing, soaking, scrubbing, polishing, washing, rinsing, curling, straightening and crimping. For the next two hours the peach and blue girls work. Then, finally-

"All done." Ayu said in her chipper voice.

We all got out of our chairs, a little wobbly at first for sitting so long. We finally found our footing and we looked-

"KAWAII!!" the peach/blue girls shouted.

Thanks for that. Anyway we did look good. Anna got her hair layered instead of cut so she looked a little older. Her nails were bright orange with silver rhinestone charms in each nail. Nonoko's hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with big ringlet curls and her bangs off to the side. Her nails were midnight blue with white flowers and swirls design. My hair was let down in a half pony tail curled in big and small ringlets. My nails were painted fuchsia with creative vine like white swirls on it.

After Anna called her dad and told them to put the expenses on her moms tab. We left that shiny store and stepped onto the sunny street I had to shield my eyes from the light. We stood on the street corner when her dads Hummer pulled up. We got in and he took us home in a flash. Even though he was strict, Mr. Ogasawara was really cool. He was like a giant teddy bear sometimes. He made it hard to take him seriously.

After dropping us off at home we marched up the stairs. Soon all the surface's in Anna's room was covered with stuff. Our shoes, dresses and jewelery were spread on the bed and everywhere else was make-up. After putting our make-up plans down and putting the others away, we were sitting on floor in front of the TV watching Hana Yori Dango and eating lunch. Primarily of the junk food variety.

"What do you think she's gonna do when our plan is in motion?" Anna said, munching on her fries. which I might add is a diet violation, but I dare not say anything.

"I think she'll scream and freak out." Nonoko said.

"I hope so."

We all giggled at our little secret. You're dying to know aren't you. Well you'll just have to wait. ;)

* * *

At three o' clock it was time to get ready. I was sitting in Anna's vanity chair sweeping my eyelids with pink glittery eyeshadow. Next to me Nonoko was dabbing on eyeliner and Anna was sitting on the bed trying to get her shoes on. I re glossed my lips and filled my purse with the make-up I used like Anna instructed me to. Nonoko did the same and slipped on her shoes. 

Nonoko's dress is midnight blue, three or four shades darker than her hair, it was Empire cut long formal dress that revealed her toes at the bottom. The material was satin and very shiny. Anna's dress is an orange short halter top cocktail dress with see-through straps. My dress is fuchsia pink strapless gown with criss cross pattern on the back. We had matching shoes and mask only in different colors. Our butterfly masks matched our dresses and our shoes were silver, strappy, skinny heel stilettos.

After tons of pictures, a secret chant for good luck and a parents kiss and hug fest we went into the hummer-limo and drove off. I was so nervous my stomach was doing back flips. Apparently I wasn't the only one because Nonoko was downing champagne like it was going out of style.

"Slow down speedy. You don't want to be tipsy for the festivities do you." Anna said prying the glass away from her.

"I feel so..." Nonoko started.

"Stupid, funny, ridiculous, a follower." I offered.

"I was gonna say uncomfortable, but thanks for that." She said rolling her eyes.

I laughed a little and put on our favorite song we sung and jiggled in our seats to the beat. Nonoko seemed to loosen up that was good. Well she was beginning to until we pulled up in front of the banquet hall where Sumire was having her party. There was a long line of people trying to get in but there's was a big guy blocking the door checking the list.

We got out of the limo and all eyes looked at us. I hope my face isn't as pink as my dress. We walked side by side to the front of the line. No one protested because they were too stunned.

"Sakura Mikan." I said softly and angelically.

He didn't even look at the list, just stared with his mouth slightly opened and moved aside to let the three of us in. I almost laughed out loud, but I kept my cover as we entered the small landscape the had a grand staircase that led up to the party. I took a deep breath and turned to look at them.

"You girls ready to do this?" I asked looking in their eyes for any signs of resistance.

"Hell yeah." Nonoko said.

"Of course Mikan we're you're best friends we'll always be here for you." Anna said.

"Thanks guys." I hugged them both. I pulled away. " Now let's go knock the queen off her pedestal."

We all linked arms and went up the stairs. I would be fine as long as I had my friends. As we climbed the stairs the music got louder. At the top of the stairs were two big oak doors and two guys in suits standing outside it they looked at us and opened the doors. Inside people were dancing, eating, talking or making out.

I turned to Nonoko and Anna. "Ok fan out find Sumire. We'll meet back at the snack table."

They each gave a curt nod and went in different directions. The speakers were blasting 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Stephanie. I walked through people keeping my eyes peeled for Sumire. I walked for ten minutes unsuccessfully then I saw Anna and Nonoko at the snack table.

"Seen her?" I asked coming over.

"Who can't?" said Nonoko pointing to something.

Sumire was holding onto some guys arm, mostly likely Hyuuga. She was wearing a a dark green gown with a black fur shawl over her arms. She was holding a theater mask up to her eyes. The mask had a green feather on it. It reminds me of a bird. She smiled around the room at all the people and started chattering with the drones. Hyuuga looked bored and agitated. I think I was staring at him longer than necessary because Anna had to nudge.

"You remember the plan?" Anna asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Well you up Cinderella." Nonoko smiled.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Sumire she did a double take when she saw me coming. Her grip on Natsume's arm seem to have tightened. I noticed that he was also watching me. I smiled and held on to the sides of my dress.

"Hey there Sumire. What's up?" I said.

"I didn't expect you to be here." Sumire scowled, but I just smiled at her.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world. I heard it was going to be a blast. Oh hey there Natsume don't you look hot. Save me a dance later, okay?"

Natsume smirked at me and I winked back before walking away. I could feel Sumire trying to glare holes into my back. I gave a thumbs up to Anna and Nonoko. Phase one: Psych out Sumire. Status: Complete. I grabbed a glass of Champagne off the table and took a sip while Anna went into the ladies room for Phase two.

About ten minutes later Anna came out of the bathroom and took my glass and down it in one gulp.

"So?" I asked eagerly.

She winked at me and we waited. Another five minutes and there was a screamed as one of the three witches, Ayumi came out of the bathroom drenched in water and not any water. Toilet water. Anna had stuff up the toilets and flushed the one after the other and they flooded the whole bathroom. Apparently Ayumi tried to be miss fixer-upper, but it didn't work and she ended up being soaked. The three of us giggled over the rim of our fresh champagne glasses.

Ayumi stormed out of the room. Everyone laughed seeing as she had toilet paper stuck to her shoe and that toilet paper was still attached to the roll. Ha ha. Sumire's eye dart around in panic, but to cover her surprise and embarrassment she laughs along with them. Anna and I nodded towards Nonoko and she gave a curt nod and made her way to the DJ booth where Yuu was playing.

We watched anxiously as Nonoko flirted with him and 'accidentally' dropped her glass on the floor. As Yuu left to get her another she ducked down behind the DJ booth. I temporarily panicked as Yuu was returning and Nonoko was still behind the booth, but luckily she played it of by pretending to fix her shoe. He gave her the glass and smiled. They talked for a minute and Anna called her back over to get her away. She excused herself and and headed toward us.

"Success." she said, sipping her drink.

So that we didn't look suspicious we danced with some guys. I was actually starting to have fun when someone spun me around and hugged my waist. I looked up into a pair of familiar crimson eyes. My hands found their way to his shoulder.

"Hi?" I said, puzzled.

"You wanted to dance right?" he stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised her royal majesty over there let you off your leash." I said with a slightly heightened eyebrow.

His eyebrow twitch and he jerked me forward into his chest. His breath was warm on my ear.

His whispered. "I know you're secret."

My eyes widen and my heart quickened. He pulled back and studied my face. I had to act fast.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated simply.

He smirked at me and spun me around. When I went back to face him he spoke again. "My mom told me."

Before I had a chance to even begin to explain, phase three began to spark literally. The DJ booth started sparking right before the power went out. I broke away from Hyuuga and pushed pass the people and felt my way to my purse. I opened it and slipped on my night vision glasses. I saw that Anna and Nonoko had theirs on. We nodded and headed to our stations.

We had only had a few minutes until the emergency power came back on. Here are the mission specs:

**Anna: The Salt Spiker- if it's a liquid, drown it in salt but don't make it obvious.**

**Nonoko: The music mixer- let's go from hip-hop to 'make it stop'**

**Mikan: The exit expert- widows doors seal them shut for the final event.**

I scrambled around and spray Nonoko's Super Stick Spray on the cracks of the windows and doors, except the main exit. I saw Anna with two salt shakers spiking everything and I saw Nonoko make her way to the DJ booth and 'accidentally' push Yuu into the crowd. We met back in the center of the crowd pretending to be confused as we slipped the glasses back into our purses.

Right on cue the lights came back on and we pretended to be relieved like everyone else. Yuu scrambled his way back to the DJ booth.

"Sorry about that folks." Yuu said messing with the keys in front of him.

Yuu clicked some keys and at first it was a decent hip hop song then right in the middle bag pipe music started coming out at maximum volume. The crowd of people covered their ears and moaned. Yuu tried frantically to change it, but it was no avail because the more he pressed the louder the music got.

Yuu, with one finger placed over his left ear drum, tried frantically to shut it off. Sumire, her face red with embarrassment, ran up to the DJ booth shoved poor Yuu into the crowd of people and pulled the plug. Silence hung in the air as Sumire racked her pea brain for what to do next.

"Minna-san gomen ne for the interruption, demo we are having some technical difficulties. So onegai eat, drink and chit-chat while we get the music back under way." Sumire said.

Nice save. Anna, Nonoko and I shared secret smiles. The room filled with murmurs as the crowd dispersed from the dance floors and towards the snack table. Sumire was talking heatedly with Yuu, most likely blaming him for the music mess up. Yuu, trying calmly to assess the situation, met my eyes. I smiled apologetically at him and took a sip our Anna's unspiked Champagne glass.

Nonoko winked at us and went over to the mini stage that was set for Sumire special guest performer. Like a snake she slithered, unnoticed, backstage. Anna, gave me a slight nod as she disappeared in the crowd. I went out the main door and convinced the door man into helping me get more chairs. As all boys they didn't resist a beautiful girl in distress so they scurried away.

I stood outside the door casually looking left and right to see if anyone was coming then the man of the hour arrived. He was a tubby man wearing a red uniform, a black cape and holding a small box.

"Madame Sakura, I presume." He said in a heavy french accent.

"Bonjour good sir, right this way." I said opening the door for him.

I lead my super special guest to the stage, no one noticed until he stood up there of course.

"Silence you oafs! I have been called her to perform and indeed I shall." he barked.

I bit back a giggle as everyone fell silent and watched him.

"My name is Pierre Bonaparte you musical entertainer for tonight and my specialty is," Pierre took off his cape. "Karaoke!"

Mouths dropped in disbelief as Pierre set down his box, opened it and pulled out his karaoke machine. Nonoko attached his microphone to the speakers and gave me a quick thumbs up as she disappeared backstage again. He set up the lyrics screen and even had a portable disco ball.

And just when you think it can't get any worse... He puts on a blonde wig with a sparkly blue scarf and actually starts singing. Badly might I add.

(Hannah Montana lyrics have been altered for his accent XD)

**He began walking around the stage snapping his fingers in time with the beat.**

We aven't met  
And zat's267" value"Sat's, Zita's, zeta's, St's, Sta's, At's, zits, Bat's, Kat's, Lat's, Nat's, Pat's, Wat's, Zak's, bat's, cat's, fat's, hat's, mat's, oat's, rat's, seat's, vat's, zetas, Set's, Zed's, sates, sot's, zed's, Ta's, Zea's, Zia's, tzar's, T's, Ats, Star's, star's, stars, stays, WATS, bats, cats, eats, fats, hats, lats, mats, oats, pats, rats, seats, tats, vats, zaps, cits, sets, sits, sots, zeds, Zs, ts, Zest, zest" / OK  
'cause you will be asking for miou un day  
Don want to wait  
In ze line 

Ze moment is mine believe me

Don close your eyes  
'cause it's un chance worth takin'  
And I think zat I can shake ou

**Apparently he can shake a lot of things seeing as when he started to jump around the room gave a little jiggle.**

I kno vere I stand  
I kno vho I am  
I would never run a way when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I zee  
Every part of meeee  
Gonna get vat I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)

**He threw flirty glances around the room and flipped his blonde hair.**

Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
Vat I said you eard  
Now I got ou spinning

**He began doing arm movements and such with the music.**

Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you

**I watched as the crowd laughed and pointed, some even video-taping Sumire oh so special party.**

I kno vere I stand  
I kno vho I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I zee  
Every part of me  
I know I vill change ze world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I kno vat you like  
I kno vat you t ink  
Not afraid to stare ou down til ou blink, it's  
Everything I zee  
Every part of me  
Gonna get vat I deserve  
I got nerve

**He jumped off stage and started singing to some people.**

Ou, ou need to dis cover  
Vho can make you feel free  
And I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for miou, heeeeey

**He tilted his head back as he hit the note. It was back so far his wig nearly fell off.**

I kno vere I stand, I kno vho I am  
I would never run a way when life gets bad  
It's everything I zee, every part of miou  
I kno I can change ze world yeah yeah yeah

**He was back jumping to the beat. I had to drink my unspiked champagne glass to keep from laughing.**

I kno vat ou like, I kno vat you tink  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I zee, every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve

(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)  
Yeah yeah yeah, I got nerve  
(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)

I kno vat you like, I know vat you tink  
Not afraid to stare ou down til you blink  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got, I got nerve

**He shook and jiggled to the ending beats and bowed. The crowd laughed and pointed Pierre was very pleased with himself.**

"Un mo time?" he asked.

He didn't wait for an answer as he started singing Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana. Either he's a big fan or he just like wearing the blonde wig.

In the back Anna sprinkled her own special touch onto Sumire's cake. When she joined me I asked her what it was, but she told me to wait and see. I love surprises.

Jason Callaway my favorite example of why steroids should be illegal, was the first one the drink the punch.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT! What the hell is this shit!" he yelled.

And like dominoes one by one people started spitting out their drinks and coughing for emphasis. Anna almost busted out laughing, but I elbowed her to keep quiet. Sumire who looked around the crowd in surprise, disgust and a dash of shame.

"Don't worry about the punch everyone." she said shuffling nervously across the stage. "Have some...uh...cake! Yeah the gourmet vanilla cake. It'll knock your socks off."

The servers shuffling around giving everyone a slice of cake. I picked up my fork but Anna quickly took it away from me shaking her head slowly.

"Diet? Are you serious?" I said.

"Not even, but that is a good point." She answered.

A girl named Akiyuki shoveled down her cake and everyone started commenting how good it was. Sumire, thinking she was back on top, let her guard down.

Akiyuki wobbled a little and held on to her friend for balance. All lot of good that did her when her friend fell over. I gaped at them, Anna had a lovely smile across her face. Nonoko joined us and we all shared secret smiles. Soon everyone was wobbling and falling all over themselves.

But Sumire's performance was so much sweeter. She stood on stage, I think she's about to cry, but she just stood in the middle of the stage taking it all in. Her guest were falling down and looking quite green, her cake is tox, her drinks are salty, her performer is a total embarrassment, but I feel that it's still missing something.

"No, no, no this is all wrong. My party was suppose to be the hit of the century. Not this." Sumire said.

The room was filled with groans as people shuffled to the door.

"No! No! Don't leave! The evening isn't over yet! There's still...um... there's...um..." she was cut off.

"Iz good party, no?" Pierre said still holding his microphone.

Sumire scowled and then let out a blood curling screech as she yanked the microphone from his hands and tossed it. It went through the chandelier, which swung and knocked over one of her pillars causing a domino effect. One by one they all toppled over. The last one landed on the edge of the table, sending food and drinks everywhere.

Girls shrieked and tried to cover their heads for the down pour. The streamers fell from the ceiling and balloons popped simultaneously. Then for the piece of resistance, Sumire got a chunk of cake right in the face and fell off stage into her swan fountain.

Everyone stopped, starstruck, then busted out with laughter. I almost joined in myself, but it was time to go. Anna, Nonoko and I slipped out as quiet as church mice. We ran down the stairs and out of the door. We collapsed with laughter in the back of cab. The driver looked at us like we were crazy.

Anna breathed out my address, as she gasped for air. Half an hour later we 're running barefoot across the front yard, giggling and laughing, Anna even did a kart wheel. We ran up the stairs to my room while bidding our good night's to my aunt and uncle.

Collapsing on my bed I shrieked, "That was the best party ever!"

Nonoko sat on the couch flipping on the TV so that it would drown us out.

"Did you see her face?" Anna laughed.

"And when she feel into the fountain." I added.

"Mikan, seriously, where the heck did you get the entertainment?"

"Who Pierre?" I asked.

"No Mr. I've got nerve." Nonoko said, jiggling accordingly.

"Yes he did." Anna commented.

"He was a street performer who needed some cash so I decided to help him out. He got his money upfront and was more than happy to perform." I explained.

We stayed up the rest of the night talking and laughing and finally crashed around five o' clock. I was having to best dream ever, where Sumire exploded into a million pieces, when suddenly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nonoko, Anna and I sat up quickly in unison. We raced down stairs in our jim-jams and saw Aunt Yumi with her fingers in her ears, Uncle Priss-Priss' face twisted in annoyance, Kairi and Ayumi huddled together in fright and in the center of the room was Permy very, very annoyed. She turned to us as we entered.

"You three! I know it was you admit it!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"you turned my perfect night into a disaster and even more importantly...(sniff)...Natsume...he..he ..."

"Out with it woman!" Anna said.

"He broke up with me!" She yelled then collapsed on the couch in dramatic tears.

I scoffed. "That's what all the screamings about."

Sumire looked up at me like I was the stupidest person on the planet. "Of course it is."

"I'm sure the slumber party will make you feel better." Kairi said cheerily

Sumire made delicate sniffs. "I guess."

"And no one would dare go out with Natsume because of you so it'll only be a matter of time before he comes crawling back.

Please. Natsume Hyuuga? Crawl? They must be seriously senile. Especially f they think he's going to get back together with Sumire. Wait, slumber party?

"What slumber party?" I asked.

A look of panic shot across their faces.

"You mean Sumire didn't tell you?" Aunt Yumi asked.

All eyes were on Sumire now as she wracked her brain for an answer.

"It must've slipped my mind." she said, with a nervous laugh.

"Well we can't very well have your mind so slippery now can we?" Uncle fat head said.

"Yeah I'm sorry." Sumire said not so convincing.

"It's fine. So when is it?" I asked.

"Next Saturday at Missy's house." Kairi said, eyes glued to the floor.

Well, well, well another chance to crush Sumire?

"We'll be there." I said.

And I could tell by here facial expression, Sumire wasn't all that thrilled.

Sucks for her.

* * *

_To my awesome readers, _

_Sorry for my agonizingly long update, but I got writer's block like a gazillion times during it's creation. My next chapter is yet to be decided, but if you know me well you know it' gonna be great._

_Lots of Love _

_Chi-chan_

_P.S. If anyone wants to be my beat reader let me know._

_P.P.S You have to MSN so we can chat often_

_Ja!_


	7. Let the games Begin!

_Chi here:_

_Hey everyone I've actually worked on this one everyday and this is my shortest update ever!!_

_RxExR_

_Hope you guys enjoy.More NatsuxMikan coming soon!! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Chapter 7: Let the Games Begin!! _**

Now I'm not one to judge-- well okay, maybe a little – fine, maybe a lot, but still, wouldn't you consider a person bawling their eyes out 'Scary beyond all reason' ? It's been like this all weekend. Sumire would wake up in the morning, go in front of her mirror, freak out about her appearance and how without Natsume, she has lost her touch. (Cue in 'air quotes')

Now I don't know about you, but I believe a girl who is this obsessed about some guy, needs some serious therapy. I mean, 'Hello?! Get over it! All this moaning and groaning cannot be healthy for you. Especially when it gives others a migraine.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, and I was sitting in the living room reading a book, minding my own business when Sumire strolls in. She was in her pajamas, a robe hanging warily off her thin frame, a box a tissues in one hand and a photograph of Natsume in the other hand. Her hair was tasseled and there were monstrous bags below her eyes. I would be laughing if she hadn't emitted a "You're so dead" vibe.

Now usually, I'm all for the whole, 'Mad at the world, rip my heart in pieces, give me a reason to keep living', but that is not well-suited for a head cheerleader who lives in her own carefree world. That's like going from Hannah Montana to Amy Lee in several hours. That, in itself is scary enough.

Sumire plops herself onto the couch and blows her nose. One word: Yuck! She turns on the television to some sappy 'Soap Opera' channel and starts yelling at the screen. Things like:  
"He's a liar!" and "Don't trust him!" Then she gets even more emotional (if that's even possible) and starts crying. It's now about three thirty and I haven't heard from the three witches since Sumire's Soap Opera episode. When the three of them came downstairs, I nearly choked on my coke.

All three of them were dressed up like they were going to a funeral. Kairi and Ayumi were in matching short black dresses, but my eyes were directed at Sumire. She had a long black gown with a black veil and dead roses. Her face was sullen and her skin was pasty. She looked like the bride of the Grim Reaper, which honestly would be pretty cool if it weren't for the fact that this is Sumire we're talking about.

I grabbed my can of coke and my sketches and slinked off to my room before I could become their human sacrifice. I could hear organ music playing downstairs and Sumire whimpering. I rolled my eyes. My aunt Yumi says that I should be patient with her because her heart is broken. Tch, whatever, It's not like I care. Sumire thinks that she's the 'Queen of the Universe' and her kingdom is crumpling beneath her stilettos. It's only a matter of time before she explodes. That is if she hasn't already.

I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and slumped on my couch. It'll be another week before I can fully torment Sumire again. I let out sigh. Well, maybe not, since we have to go to school tomorrow, but I can't really get here there— Hold up a sec…

**_Oh.My.God._** I just remembered something that Natsume said. He said he knew my secret. A chill danced up my spine. If he knows that I was the one he nearly beat into a pulp, why would he break up with Permy? Why was he all touchy feely?

Maybe Hyuuga has his own hidden agenda. Well, I won't be fooled. Natsume Hyuuga may be good looking, he may be charming, he may be sexy and hot, and a good dancer and— what were we talking about? Never mind.

I looked at my uniform neatly pressed and hanging on the back off the closet. Now that I think about it, in a short time, I've become a new person. The hair, the clothes, the makeup, but yet I feel the same on the inside. Appearance is a funny thing; you can have a great personality, look like a freak but you get treated accordingly.

I stared out the window, my gaze lingering on passing clouds. I was completely out of it when my phone rang. I snatched it quickly and answered, "Hello?"

"Ditching me now are you?'" a cool, but recognizable voice said.

"Akira what do you want?" I sighed.

'We had a date yesterday.' he said plainly.

"Date? You know I don't date." I said, sitting by my window again.

"You know what I mean." he sighed.

"I had a prior engagement." I said, picking imaginary lint off my shirt.

'If you didn't want to talk to me, you should've just said so.' he huffed.

"Fine then, I didn't want to talk to you."

Akira fell silent on the other line.

"I was just kidding. Geez, you're so sensitive."

"Whatever. When can I see you?"

"You're acting like I'm fading away or something."

"I haven't seen you in a while and then you didn't show up. I was kind of upset."

"Look Akira, I've been busy." I answered.

'With what?'

I hesitated. "... With just some stuff that came up."

'What stuff?' he asked incredulously.

"None of your business stuff." I snapped.

'What's with you?' he fumed.

"What's with you?" I retorted, "You called me and acted like Mr. Parent."

"Maybe I was just worried. You've been so distant, but I guess your just being a bitch today.'

"That is so like you." I scoffed.

'What are you talking about?' he asked.

"Never mind, and good bye."

_Click._

I'm not sure why, but I was really mad at him. It's not like he hasn't called me names before, but just the way he sounded – so...snobbish and stuck up; like he was better than me or something. I've known Akira's personality all my life, but thinking about it now, lots of people must have been like that to me- holding their heads high, with that smug superior attitude. What was stupid was that I had accepted it.

Why do I do that?

For all my life, I had put up with all the crap. I guess ever since my parents died, I've gotten use to it. All my life I thought that kids who didn't have parents, were bad kids who didn't deserve them. Then I lost mine. I thought about it, and I realized that being bad didn't make you lose your parents. It was losing your parents that made you bad—in my case, at least. I had thought that no matter what I did, they weren't going to come back, so why bother.

I threw my cell phone across the room and it landed on the floor with a soft thud. I let out a sigh as I tilt my head back to rest against the wall. I hate fighting with Akira, but he came at me first. Eww, I sound like I'm in pre-school. The organ music downstairs had stopped. I wonder how long ago. Maybe Sumire was in a secret shrine now, praying to the gods for Natsume to call. I smiled, imagining the scene in my head.

It's late afternoon and I could see my aunt's Porsche pulling up in the driveway from the kitchen window. I'm leaning against the counter, drinking a glass of sprite as she comes in holding three shopping bags.

"Compensating?" I asked as my eyebrow rose knowingly.

She blushed. "Well...yeah."

"So busted." I laughed.

"Don't be jealous. I got you something too."

"Bribery? For leaving me here with her?" I asked.

She grinned sheepishly. "Busted again?"

"Most definitely." I answered.

She pulled out a stack of black clothing out of one bag. "I know you like black so I got you some silk pajamas and a couple of shirts that you can wear."

She put the clothes back in the bag and handed it to me. "Bribe accepted." I smiled.

She kissed my forehead, took her bags and went upstairs. I finished my drink and went up the stairs while skipping a few steps on the way up.

Once the clothes were away, I sat down on the couch with my sketch book. Turning to a blank sheet of paper I began a sketch. I wasn't thinking of anything in particular. I just let my hands do the work. After a few strokes the picture began to form. It's a little girl standing alone on the beach, her hair dancing in the wind. Even though you could only see her back, you can sense the loneliness she's feeling, as she stares out onto the horizon. Next to her, forgotten and abandoned was a stuffed bear with one eye missing.

As I started drawing more cloud details, my vision blurred. I blinked rapidly trying to get the drawing back in focus, but it was useless. I closed my sketchbook, as a tear drop fell. It landed on the cover. Soon there was another and another.

I rubbed my face with the sleeve of my shirt. I put my sketchbook down beside me and stood up now is not the time to get emotional and nose runny. I could always wipe the tears away, but the snake-like death grip of emotions it had on my heart always stayed with me.

Before I could get even more emotional my phone rang. Naturally thinking it was Akira I picked it up. Don't ask.

"What do you want?" I scoffed.

"Happy to hear from me?" a voice asked.

A voice that's not Akira's.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Meet me at three o'clock by the statue in the park and you'll find out."

_Click._

I can't put my finger on it, but the arrrogance of his voice and the smugness in his tone reminded me of someone.

No way. Not Hyuuga. Never in a million years. Why would he be calling me? And more importantly, why would he be calling me after his 'tragic' break up? Only one way to find out. I pulled off my house clothes and got dressed in my skinny jeans, black Vans, my blue blouse and put my i-pod in my pocket.

I pulled out my pony-tail holder and shook my head. I like my natural, just-rolled-out-of-bed, brown locks. Nowadays all I need to do is shake it and leave. It's naturally curly, but in a cute way I guess. I went downstairs and out the front door, the chaufuer offered me a ride, but I felt like walking.

There's about an hour of daylight left, the sky is beautiful with shades of orange and red. It reminder me of fire. So tantalizing and beautiful, but you're never able to capture it. My dad took great pictures, but he always said you can never replace the real thing. He said that natural beauty's enchantment wouldn't profess it self in photographs or paintings, even though they came really close.

I put my headphones on and played 'CrushCrushCrush' by Paramore. I sung quietly to myself as I walked down the familiar path to the statue. The statue of Marshal Akihito Nakamura on top of his horse Betsy, sword drawn is a big tourist attraction because it's in the center of a big fountain. Like, seriously people? It's just shooting water. Whoop-dee flippin' doo.

No Hyuuga in sight, I sat down on the rim of the fountain. I listened to three songs so far and still no Hyuuga in sight. I sighed and let my finger flirt with the waters surface. After the final thrashing beats of 'I'm so sick' by Flyleaf, I stood up. I really should've seen this coming. He probably is at home laughing about this.

I took out my ear phones and heard him.

"Sakura!" he shouted from a black Cadillac truck.

I stared at him in shock as he left the vehicle and walked towards me. He steps were long and strong, his face calm yet troubled, he wore a short sleeve t-shirt and baggy black pants. His eyes were their natural ruby color and his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"First my phone number and now my name. Careful Hyuuga I'm starting to think you might be stalking me." I joked.

He apparently didn't find it funny. "Yeah right. As if I would stalk you."

Rude, much? I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Like I said before. I know you're secret." He replied as if it were obvious.

"Yeah? So what? Big Deal, You got a bunch of kids to beat the snot out of a girl. You want a cookie?"

"What if everyone knew?" he asked.

I contemplated this. "They'll think you're a jerk?"

"Wrong Cinderella. Everyone will know what a liar and a fake you are."

I caught a lump in my throat and fell silent.

"Or I could tell no one. For a price." he smirked.

"What's your price?" I asked.

"My brother Youichi. You'll take care of him while my folks are out of town." he stated.

"Don't you have nannies or something to do that?" I scoffed.

"My brother goes through nannies, like my mom goes through hand bags." he commented.

"I'm guessing very quickly?" I answered, folding my arms across my chest.

"No duh. So while I'm busy having a life, you're the one stuck with him." Natsume smirked.

I sighed and blew a stray strand of hair out of my face. Hyuuga didn't move or say anything for a while, but I could feel his gaze on me. I frustratedly pushed my hair back and glared at him.

"Fine." I mumbled.

He scoffed. "As if you had a choice."

"Is that all?" I huffed.

"You start tomorrow after school. Meet me at the gate at three o clock sharp. Every minute you're late is the longer you'll have to stay with him."

"You make him sound like a monster." I accused.

"Whatever." He responded.

"Well I'm leaving then." I turned on my heel and started to go back the way I came.

I turned to get a glance of him, but he was already in his truck driving off. I huffed and stomped toward home. What a jerk how could he let a young girl walk home be herself at this hour. Jerk, jerk, jerk! Not like I would have took it if he offered anyway, but still as a gentle-man he should have offered. But then again, Hyuuga is not known for his gentle man-like qualities.

I'm about a few blocks away from the house and I hear a shuffling noise. I stop and listen. Yep definitely rustling, coming from a bush in a neighbors yard. Without thinking twice I started to climb over the gate.

See now this is why the chick always dies first in horror movies. It's because we always head towards suspicious things never away from. That's why when the crazy dude with the chainsaw pops out I have no sympathy. I just laugh as they run for their lives. I crept closer to the bush having that 'in a movie' moment as my heart played ping pong with my rib cage.

I got down on all fours and moved the bushes out of my way and reached my hand in. It was soft, furry and trembling. I reached in with both hands and pulled it out. It was a rabbit. White, with golden brown eyes, hungry and scared.

"Poor thing." I whispered.

It looked up at me, nose twitching frantically. I held it close to me. "It's ok." I whispered in its ear.

With slight difficulty, but success nonetheless, I hopped back over the gate and walked home. In the kitchen I feed usagi-chan several carrots and some celery. He or she (I felt it rude to ask) walked around the kitchen sniffing everything.

Usagi trailed into the living room, I scooped her up (deciding on a girl) and mounted the stairs to my room. After both our showers, I'm deciding to skip dinner tonight, we slipped under the covers. After flipping through hundred of mind-numbing channels, I clicked the television off. Usagi was settled on one of my pillows, her nose twitching happily. I settled into my covers trying to get comfortable, but the haunting image of Natsume Hyuuga clouded my brain.

I'm tossing and turning, trying desperately to get to sleep. I tried counting sheep, saying the alphabet forward then backwards and then in French and Spanish, but nothing was working. At least one of us is sleeping, Usagi was curled into a cute little ball with her eyes closed.

I rolled onto my side, facing the window. Outside my bed room I could hear Sumire making a fuss over something, but I didn't care to find out what it was. My computer on my desk in the corner lit up. I never turn my computer off I just leave it dormant, just in case I got important IM's from Anna or Nonoko. I made my way quietly over to the desk and sat down in my leather chair.

_**AnnieBaby:**U there??_

_**BlackRoses:** Yea wat up?_

_**AnnieBaby:** Great News!! Dad transferring me and N_

_**BlackRoses:** Where?_

_**AnnieBaby:** To ur school dodo bird_

_**BlackRoses:** Are you cereal?!_

_**AnnieBaby:** As corn flakes_

_I laughed quietly at our little joke._

_**BlackRoses:** U never guess who called_

_**AnnieBaby:** Who??_

_**BlackRoses:** Hyuuga_

_**AnnieBaby:** ?! No way!! Didn't he and S just break up?!!_

_**BlackRoses:** My thoughts exactly_

_**AnnieBaby:** Wat did he want? Spill_

_**BlackRoses:** He knows everything and now he's black mailing me_

_**AnnieBaby:** Jerk face!! What did he make you do?_

_**BlackRoses:** Nothing too bad I just have to baby sit his brother while his folks r out of town_

_**AnnieBaby:** That sucks :( _

_**BlackRoses:** It could've have been worse_

_**AnnieBaby:** My mom say to never say that in times of adversity cuz things get worse exactly at that point_

_**BlackRoses:** Ur mom is a basket case_

_**AnnieBaby:** Don't you mean 'call me naomi' _

_**BlackRoses:** lol_

_**AnnieBaby:** :) Well at least you'll have us_

_**BlackRoses:** Where is N ne way??_

_**AnnieBaby:** Out cold couldn't even keep her eyes open at dinner )_

_**BlackRoses:** Y??_

_**AnnieBaby:** Making more remedies she's determined to join a sport so she's making good luck potions_

_**BlackRoses:** sport?!_

_**AnnieBaby:** U know how anti-social she is besides my parents been really getting on her for the whole loner thing_

_**BlackRoses:** i repeat: sport?!_

_**AnnieBaby:** Yeah I'm thinking of joining her you should too we'll do it together_

_**BlackRoses:** Can't we do something anti-physical like the knitting club?_

_**AnnieBaby:** That's a great idea!!_

_**BlackRoses:** I was being sarcastic -.-_

_**AnnieBaby:** We could each join clubs!_

_**BlackRoses:** Again- was being sarcastic_

_**AnnieBaby:** gtg talk about the det's (short for details)2morrow Ja!_

**_AnnieBaby has signed off 8:29 pm_**

I sighed, honestly has sarcasm lost it's flare or is Anna just to bubbly to comply. I agree it's definitely the second one. I put my computer back on dormant mode and went back to bed. Telling Anna about Hyuuga really relieved me because I fell asleep almost instantly.

I sat on the front steps waiting for my best friends to pick me up. It was 7:30, but Anna had text me saying to be early because she had to get something before school started. After a few minutes, Nonoko's black Miata came through the front gate. I stood up and straightened my skirt. It was exciting that we were all in the same outfit. When Mr. Ogasawara said that Anna and Nonoko were going to an all girls high school, my heart broke into a million pieces. I begged my aunt and uncle to let me go, but they said it would be to much of a hassle. I cried for days.

"Good morning gorgeous." Anna chirped, as she opened her door to let me in the back of the convertible.

"Morning." I yawned.

Anna closed the door and slid her Gucci shades from the top of her head onto her eyes. Her hair was bouncey and wispy today, like a shampoo model. Nonoko had her Chanel sunglasses already down and her hair was tied in a neat bun. I leaned forward.

"Runway show, at the library?" I joked.

"Told you, you looked too up tight." Anna sighed.

"Well not everyone is bouncy and bubbly at seven thirty in the morning." Nonoko snapped.

"Well I rather be bubbly then mopey." Anna shot back.

"Ladies, ladies please. I think we all need a little coffee in our system." I said.

"Why do you think we had to get up this early?" Nonoko said, pulling into a Cafe parking lot.

We hopped out of the car and I immediately spotted other girls from our school, sitting around sipping lattes. Nonoko ordered strong black coffee; Anna got a Mocha Latte and as for me a Cappuccino with whipped cream. We sat at a small round table by the window, sipping our drinks. For a moment we sat in silence, then Anna launched into full scale talking.

"Okay, so what's with Hyuuga? Nonoko and I discussed it over breakfast and have agreed it's very weird." Anna said.

"What discussion? I sat there while you talked and talked." Nonoko corrected, while stirring sugar into her coffee.

"Same difference." Anna huffed.

"I hate that expression." Nonoko muttered.

"Guys! Please, can you two not fight for ten minutes while I weigh my options?" I said.

"Like he's given you any." Nonoko mumbled.

"She has a point." Anna agreed.

I stirred my cappuccino. "I know, but still I can't let him run me forever."

"Who says it's forever?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I mean he just wants some free labor and then he'll cut you lose." Nonoko clarified, sipping her coffee.

"You obviously don't know Hyuuga." I groaned.

"No, but I read about him." Anna said, putting her cup down.

"Where?" I asked.

"School Magazine." She answered.

"He's even popular in your school?" I asked, impressed, but bitter.

"Our school has a magazine?" Nonoko asked.

Anna rolled her eyes at Nonoko's question. "Of course he is. He's rumored to be a living Adonis."

"Pluh-lease. Hyuuga is so far from the gods. He's more like a living demon."

"He's also said to be super cute, super athletic, super sexy and super smart. Like every girls dream."

"Yeah, if your dream is to be wore and then, thrown out like last seasons Sevens."

"Mikan he can't be that bad."

"Why do we hate him again?"

"Guys he's a complete using, womanizing, lecherous, bad boy wanna-be. Not to mention he dated Sumire."

We all gave a shudder. "I don't even want to think about it." I said.

"How is she?" Anna asked.

Nonoko and I stared at her. She merely shrugged.

"I can't help it. I'm curious." She added quickly.

"She's like the living dead if you ask me." I said.

"Well serves her right." Nonoko said.

"Damn right. Do you remember when they first started going out? She gloated for like three weeks straight." I jumped in.

"Yeah. I remeber you calling me and ranting like crazy." Anna laughed.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Nonoko asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You honestly don't think Sumire won't find out about you and Natsume's agreement do you?" Anna elaborated.

"Yeah she have a cow and a horse when she finds out." Nonoko added.

"Well that's good, isn't it? I mean the whole point of this was to throw Sumire off her game. With Hyuuga as an suspecting pawn, victory's in the bag." I grinned.

Nonoko and Ann were silent for a moment as if contemplating it, but the looks on their identical faces held doubt.

"What?" I sighed, finishing my drink.

"It's just..." Anna started.

"Just what?" I asked, eyebrow raising.

"Just that Sumire uber jealous and we've done enough don't you think?" Anna said, looking at her lap.

"Enough? Was it enough when she pushed you into the pool at Akito Kazuya's pool party?" I said staring at her.

I turned to Nonoko. "Was it enough when she purposefully screwed up your experiment in grade school that got you banned from the science fair?"

They said nothing. "Exactly. Sumire has tortured us, especially me, to the point where we completely gave up. Now we have the ultimate oppurtunity to get her back and you guys are totally wimping out?"

Anna drained her cup. "I just think we shouldn't get in over our heads."

Nonoko stood. "Yeah, Sumire can be down right inhumane sometimes."

"Guys, by the time this is all over Sumire won't have a pot to piss in." I smirked.

"And neither will her skank bots." Anna added.

We left tip money on the table and went back to the Miata. My watch read quarter to eight as Nonoko sped past the other cars. I put on my new Chanel sun glasses that Aunt Yumi got me and closed my eyes as the wind rushed across my face. It's a heavenly feeling, wind. Not too hot, not too chilly, plays with your hair just right and has the gentlest touch like a mother's hands. I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized we made it to school, if it wasn't for the jolting stop Nonoko always makes.

"Kawaii." Anna chirped, checking out the guys leaning against their cars.

"Whatever." Nonoko said, but her eyes too lingered on the boys for a moment.

We jogged up the stairs, sun glasses over our eyes, atttitudes in our strides. Our lockers were in the same hallway so we went to them in order; Nonokos first, mine afterwards and Annas at the end. We are currently comparing schedules at my locker turns out we have algebra, chemistry, literature, history and lunch together. Sweet!

Our merriment was cut short when Sumire cleared her throat behind us. We immediately turned around to face her, the other witches and the skank squad.

"Listen here wanna-be's, just because I have taken on some minor problems doesn't mean I'm done, clear?"

"Crystal." I grinned, she stepped close to me and I reckoned that we are the same height.

"No more games, Sakura. Next time you cross me or my friends the game is on."

I intensified my gaze. "Sweet-heart the games have already begun."

She scowled at me and strutted down the hall, her prada heels clicking fiercely as she went. I can't help but smile. Sumire Shouda actually backed down. I watched her and her gang turn the corner. Apparently my message has finally gotten through to her. I'm not taking anymore of her crap and if she intends to stop me she'll have to get he own hands dirty.

I slammed my locker shut with a satified laugh erupting from me.

Let the games begin!!

* * *

_Ok just brag about how proud you are of me. Shortest update ever and I hope to keep it that way!! _

_A special thanks to my beta reader goddesses: Anna-chan & Kinri-chan_

_Thanks so much!!_

_Loads of Love_

_Chi-chan_


	8. Evil Comes In All Sizes

_To all my readers,  
__Thank you so so much for the compliments and advice. I want you all to know that I llow reading your reviews and I like recieving alot of them. So if you're reading and enjoying my story, I would really appreciate your feedback flames and all. _

_I'm trying to update a lot faster so bear with me. Besides, don't I always make it worth the wait? ;) _

_Love you all and hope to keep writing for the rest of my life even if it's not my profession._

_RxExR_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Evil comes in all Sizes**

Standing on the front steps of the building after school, I tapped my foot in irritation.

My two best friends, Anna and Nonoko had left about ten minutes ago, while I was stuck here waiting for Hyuuga. Ugh. I can't believe I agreed to do this but hey, how hard could it be?

I played with the strands of my hair, bored and silent. Some kids still lingered around the campus; talking on their mobiles, flirting, waiting impatiently for a friend or were busy in some sense, but not me!

I could be with my friends right now- making stupid jokes on the ride home. Anna backed out of the whole 'join a club' idea by fifth period. She decided that her new after school activity would be 'checking out guys'. Go figure. They were probably going to go grab some snacks at their mom's shop and then go to their house and do homework together in the kitchen like always and I was missing out. Hyuuga no baka!

My watch read two fifty-five pm. Only five more minutes of waiting. God, that was like an eternity. I rocked back and forth on my heels.

Anna and Nonoko were probably laughing it up without me. Damn, that Hyuuga. People passed me on the stairs. Some were watching and waiting to see who I was waiting for. When you're the new girl, people notice you especially when you're the cousin of the "Queen of popularity."

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

_Speak of the she-devil._

I turned to face Sumire in her cheerleader outfit; the crowd hanging on our every word.

"What does it look like to you?"

She scowled, "It looks like you're a lost dog on the way to the pound."

I rolled my eyes and turned away. "Clever. Your wit is as sharp as always."

She made her way down the stairs so that she was standing in front of me. "I know all about you ruining my party," she whispered maliciously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied, nonchalantly.

"I don't have any proof but I know it was you and those freaks you call 'friends'," Sumire growled.

"Without evidentiary support, you know nothing. I would appreciate it if you kept your allegations to yourself," I stated simply.

I could feel the crowd's gaze on us- no one daring to utter a word. Sumire's nostrils flared, her fist clenched and unclenched, her brow knitted together as she tried to compose herself. I stared at her with an amused expression. Just then, a familiar Cadillac Escalade pulled up to the front entrance and honked twice. I smirked knowingly.

"Well Sumire, I'd love to stand here and continue our witty banter but quite frankly, you lack the brain capacity. Ja ne," I grinned.

As calmly and casually as I could, I walked down the remaining stairs and towards the car. As expected, Hyuuga stepped out of the back of the truck. His ruby eyes focused on me, then Sumire and then back to me.

"Konnichiwa Natsume-kun," I greeted with a smile. I could feel Sumire's eyes trying to burn a hole in the back on my head.

Delicious.

"Hn," he responded, getting into the car.

I turned and waved at Sumire with a polite smile on my face. She looked dumbfounded, thoughtful and finally furious. She looked like a fire breathing dragon on PMS. With Sumire, that was really saying something. Usually, she was like 'I-broke-a-fucking-nail-mad', but right now, she was 'Bitch-stole-my-man-mad'. I guess in her mind, that's what it appeared like and I guess I should set her straight.

Nah!!

I waved at her and got into the car. Natsume was staring out the window with a casual expression on his face. I leaned back against the seat watching Sumire's fuming figure shrink in the distance. I giggled to myself and took a look around the truck. One word: Damn. Good lord, can this ride be any better? True it was impressive enough for a Cadillac but the inside had been customized.

Instead of regular six seats, the middle seats had been turned to face the rear. There was a window between the front area and the rest of the car, like a limo. Between the two center seats was a mini fridge, in the ceiling was a flat screen television and below the seats were laptops.

"Wow, Hyuuga! This is one sweet ride," I said, forgetting who I was dealing with.

"I hate you less when you're not speaking," he stated, not facing me.

I pouted. "And may I ask why you hate me?"

"You can ask if you want but that doesn't mean I'll answer," he droned.

"You're unbelievable," I sighed, folding my arms tightly over my chest.

"Said the pot to the kettle," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me. You're the most unbelievable thing at this school. You go from being a hermit to the next glam girl in a week and people eat it up. I hate screaming love struck girls but I hate fake girls even more," he said finally looking at me with such an intense stare that it gave me chills.

"I'm not a fake. If anyone's fake, it's you."

When he didn't respond, I unfolded my arms and continued. "You're going around acting like a bad ass when you're only a bully who gets other people to do your dirty work."

"Tch. You don't know anything."

"So I _imagined_ all of those people beating me up in your favour?" I shrieked.

"Tch."

"Yeah, whatever. Make your little trademark sound. You can't say anything because you know I'm right," I huffed.

The rest of the ride was silent. I was mad. No worse than mad, I was downright furious.

Me? Fake? I may have changed my look but I was still the same person, wasn't I? Yes, of course I was. I am still Mikan Sakura. I crossed my arms and legs and pressed myself against the door and made myself concentrate on the scenery.

We pulled up to a house ten times bigger than my aunt's. The perimeter was surrounded by half brick and half black iron fencing. The main gate looked to be about ten feet tall with brick columns along its side. The two columns on both sides had black motion sensor video cameras. The Escalade stopped in front of the gate as they slowly swung open. On the gates were the letters 'H' and 'M' for Hyuuga Mansion, I guessed.

There was a circular pathway to the front doors that went around the huge sparkling fountain. The statue in the center of the fountain was of Venus, the Roman goddess of love and beauty. We pulled up to the front steps. With its black and white marble décor, it was hard to believe this was only the front steps. The driver— who, no surprise here, turned out to be a female— walked around to Hyuuga's door and opened it. He slid out not even bothering to bid her goodbye. I slid out after him and said my thanks to the driver. She smiled, bowed and her obscenely large boobs as well as herself went back to the driver's seat and drove off.

I followed Hyuuga up the stairs and before we reached the door, it was opened by a middle aged man with blonde hair and green eyes. He bowed deeply before speaking.

"Okaeri nasai. (Welcome home) Master Hyuuga," he greeted.

"Hn," Natsume responded.

"OKAERI NASAI, MASTER HYUUGA!" a group of feminine voices chorused.

Twelve maids were lined up on each side of the walkway. All of them were wearing identical uniforms. A red knee length dress with a white frilly apron over top. The dress was made of a cotton-silk blend and had cupcake sleeves. Instead of regular shoes each one was wearing white ankle boots with one little red heart on the right boot.

They each also had a red and white head dress and their hair hung down, mostly at shoulder length while others were longer or shorter by a few inches.

The butler turned to me. "And greetings to the Master's guest."

"Um, hi," I responded.

The maids bustled around Hyuuga. One by one, taking his backpack, jacket and changing his shoes. I mentally groaned. No wonder he was so nasty, he was spoiled rotten. All this pampering was going to his pea brain. After the maids dispersed, the butler led us into the study.

The study looked more like a Medieval-styled guest room, if anything. Paintings of Victorian churches hung on the walls, a suit of armour stood in the corner, the furniture was beautiful but I didn't dare touch anything because it might fall over. The decor colors were green, brown and white. The Romanesque styled windows were very elegant and flooded the room with light.

Natsume sat leisurely on the couch leaving no space for me so I sat in a tiny chair diagonal to him. It was hard and uncomfortable but I sat ankles crossed, back straight, shoulders square and focused on the garden beyond the window.

"Simon, fetch my brother for me," Hyuuga snapped.

"Very well, Master," Simon bowed.

He took his leave and returned moments later followed by an adorable little boy around eight or nine years old. He had silver locks of hair and amazing teal eyes, which were focused at his Nintendo DS. He didn't even look up from it as he walked past the butler and me, making a beeline for Hyuuga. I couldn't help but feel an unfamiliar twinge as Hyuuga smiled ever so faintly and stroked his brother's head.

"Youichi, this is your new babysitter," Natsume said.

The little boy looked up from his game and directly into my eyes. I couldn't help but jump when he did because the intensity of his gaze was as frightening as Hyuuga's. And that was always something to be afraid of. One Hyuuga was bad enough but it was even worse when they came in a variety of sizes. He looked at me for no longer than two seconds, then turned to Natsume.

"Onii-chan, she's ugly," he said.

I froze, too stunned to say anything.

"Well, I'm sorry she's not as pretty as the previous ones but hopefully she lasts at least an hour, okay?"

The little boy nodded his head, as Natsume stood up.

"Simon, have the car come to the front. I'll be going to Ruka's place," Natsume droned, leaving the room.

"Yes sir," Simon said, following close behind him.

The mini-Natsume left too, leaving me alone and dumbfounded. Not wanting to feel like a piece of furniture, I got up and walked around the room gazing at the paintings. I slowly wandered over to the suit of armour and I could see a Scooby-Doo re-run in my head, where some guy was hiding in the suit of armour. I slowly reach for the adjustable face piece.

"Miss Sakura?" a voice called.

I jumped and let out a squeak thinking it was the armour but the chuckles came from behind me.

I turned. "Y-yes?"

"Master Hyuuga has asked me to give you this," Simon said handing the piece of paper to me.

"A-arigatou," I stammered.

"Don't worry. That thing still freaks me out a bit," he said, gesturing to the armour.

I gave him a gracious smile before he left and then unfolded the piece of paper.

**To Do List**

**  
****Help Youichi with his homework  
Make sure he gets some form of exercise  
Feed him (no junk make sure he gets his veggies)  
Make sure he takes his bath  
Bed time strictly 8:30 pm  
Mark completed task with a /**

Easy enough, I mean how tough could one little kid be?? There goes my big mouth again.

_Homework Time_

"Cut it out," I said for the umpteenth time.

Another wad of paper sailed towards me and hit me right in the left cheek. I held my breath to stay calm but this kid was really asking for it. We've been sitting at the desk in his room for fifteen minutes. I've been trying to get him to do his math problems but all he wants to do is launch paper balls at my head.

_Thonk _

Another one bounced off my head and landed next to the others on the floor.

"Can't we just do your stupid math problems?" I sighed.

"Nope," he answered curtly, launching another paper ball at my head.

I slammed my hands down on the desk and stood. I gathered all the paper balls and placed them on the desk.

"Then let's do it this way. If I have four groups of three warriors, how many warriors do I have?" I said, arranging the paper balls.

"12?" he guessed.

"Correct but let's say, if I wanted to put my twelve warriors in groups of two, how many groups do I have now?" I said, rearranging the paper balls.

"Six," he said.

"Good! All we had to do was apply it to something tangible," I smiled.

_Thonk Thonk Thonk _

This kid was really cruisin' for a bruisin'. I must stay calm. Breathe in through the nose and breath out through the mouth. Just relax.

_Thonk _

"That's it, you little brat!" I shrieked.

He shot out of the room like a bat out of hell. I darted after him.

**/ Help Youichi with his homework **

_Physical Activity_

"Get out here you heathen!" I yelled.

"No!" he yelled back.

His voice echoed around the giant foyer. I had no idea where to begin to look for him. I walked up the grand staircase, then silently began to tip toe towards the left wing. I could hear a faint 'ping' sound and the further down the hall, I could hear it get louder. Aha! The supply closet. I reached slowly for the silver knob. It felt cool under my fingers. I counted to three and flung the door open.

_PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT!!_

I was covered in party streamer string. Green and blue, to be exact. He kept going until I was covered in it and the cans were empty. Then, he took off but this time I was close on his trail. We ran around the house avoiding shrieking maids and angry butlers. Inside, outside, upstairs, downstairs, right wing, left wing, around the pool, through the garden. I thought I was going to die but not before I killed him.

**/ Make sure he gets some form of exercise**

_Dinner Time_

"You're not leaving until it's all gone," I said.

He shifted the pea and carrots around on his plate. I smiled to myself. Not so tough now, are you? I wanted to burst out laughing but I managed to control myself. Then he looked up at me and smiled.

_Crash!!_

He pushed the plate to the floor. Peas and carrots covered the shiny wood flooring of the dining room. I jumped up and examined the floor. Pieces of glass spread out in every direction. I managed to find a single baby carrot untouched by the calamity. I picked it up and examined it carefully. He was too distracted by this action that he didn't have time to respond when I shoved it in his mouth.

He was so surprised that he ended up swallowing it whole. I released him and had a victorious smile on my face. He glared at me viciously and soon I was the one running.

**/ Feed him (no junk make sure he gets his veggies)**

_Bath Time_

I have sunk to the ultimate low, hiding under the bed from a little imp. I waited and waited but nothing happened. I pulled myself out and looked around. His room was pretty clean for a boy. Um, hello… Twenty-four hour maid service?

I stepped out into the hall cautiously.

"Youichi-kun?" I called.

No Response

"This isn't funny, you little welt," I said.

Silence.

"I'm going count to three and if you don't magically appear in my sight I'll tell your brother," I warned.

Nada.

"Fine, suit yourself. One, two... two and a half... two and three quarters..." I paused for dramatic effect.

I walked to the hall table where a phone stood. I picked it up and punched in a few numbers.

"Oi, Hyuuga. Your brother has disappeared but before he did that, he broke all the antique vases, used the cushions as skateboards and completely wrecked your room-"

Before I had a chance to say more, the little imp yanked the phone away from me.

"Onii-chan, it's not true!! She was the one who-"

_"If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again."_

He glared at me, realizing he'd been tricked. Before he could do anything, I scooped him up and held him tightly to my chest.

"Bath time," I sang.

He struggled, pulled and even bit me but I held on tightly. I kicked the bathroom door closed and locked it. He dropped to the floor with a loud thump. I walked over to the bath tub and turned on the water.

He was now sitting on the glossy marble floor: legs folded, eyes closed, chin upwards and arms crossed. A very defiant pose.

Like I give a rat's ass, though.

I folded my arms across my chest and tapped my foot. No response. Sigh. This kid was going to be a hand full.

"Okay kid. I don't like you and you don't like me. So let's make a deal."

He opened one eye. "I'm listening."

"I don't like being stuck with you anymore than you like being stuck with me so let's cut each other a little slack."

"Keep going."

"I'll stay out of your hair if you stay out of mine."

"I've got a better idea. Why don't _you_ just stay _out_. I don't need a baby sitter," he grumbled.

"And I don't need a big baby to sit on, so as long as I'm doing this let's just pretend the other doesn't exist."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he smirked.

"Come again?"

"I'm not intending to leave you alone. I'm going to be so awful that you'll run out of here screaming," he grinned.

"Look kid--"

"And another thing, stop this Miss 'high and mighty' act because it doesn't suit you."

"You litt--"

"And lastly, stay out of my way or there'll be hell to pay."

He shoved me out of the bathroom and locked the door. Why, the nerve of that little punk. I let out a frustrated sigh and started down the hall. If he wants me out of his way, I was more than happy to oblige.

Sitting on the white leather couch with a magazine, I was busy for forty five minutes. It was eight o' clock. Do you know where your demon is? Well, I didn't.

I checked everywhere: his room, his bathroom, the living room, the game room, the kitchen, the pantry, the closets and even the garbage bins. He was nowhere to be found.

"Youichi-kun?" I called out.

"What?" he said.

I could hear him clearly but I couldn't see him. I looked around the living room. The television was showing, _Love Hina, _and the rest of the room was silent. Then, I saw his foot.

Crouching down, I saw him lying beneath the couch in red _Full Metal Alchemist _pajamas playing a Play station Portable.

"Why are you under there?" I asked him.

"Trying to get some peace and quiet without you bugging me," he responded.

"Well, I'm your babysitter so I have to make sure you're okay."

"As long as I'm not making any noise why should you care?" he asked, not looking up from his game.

"I'm responsible for your well-being. So if something happens to you, Hyuuga will wring my neck," I replied.

"As usual, it's all about my brother," he grumbled, tapping harder on the controls.

Sigh. I crawled and pulled myself next to him under the couch.

"That's not true," I said.

"Yes, it is. All the girls who come here to be my babysitters only do it to be near my brother, when he's not even here most of the time."

"And why's that?"

"How the heck should I know? Ever since he started tolerating girls, he's never home and he never plays with me anymore. Stupid girls."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I have no interest in your brother whatsoever."

Which wasn't completely true because I was interested in crushing Hyuuga and Sumire.

"_Yeah, right_," he muttered with an eye roll.

"Yeah, right," I answered, bumping him softly with my shoulder. "I think your brother is the vilest thing to ever walk the earth."

He looked up at me, with his stunning green eyes sparkling. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," I smiled. "In fact, I think he's so awful that I'd rather eat toe jam instead of staying in the same room with him."

A huge grin broke out on his face. "Even ear wax?"

"I'd make a toe jam and ear wax sandwich and wash it down with a glass of old sweats, than be Hyuuga's anything."

He broke out into hysterical giggles and soon we were both laughing.

"Time for bed," I said, pulling myself out from beneath the couch.

He followed my example and I followed him upstairs into his room. Instead of going to bed, he went over to his desk and started booting up his computer.

"Youichi, it's time for bed. Get off the computer and come lie down."

"Hag, I don't even listen to my parents. What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" he said, the familiarity of nonchalance in his voice.

"Listen to me you, ignorant cow, get to bed now," I stated firmly.

He swivelled his chair around to look at me. "You listen to me, old hag, my brother wants a full report on you tomorrow morning, so if you want to live to grow actual boobs, I suggest you sit there quietly."

My mouth dropped in shock as he turned back to the computer. Without any thought, I picked up a pillow and flung it at him. Direct contact to his head but it wasn't satisfying enough. I flung two more pillows at him. The third one hit him in the face because he turned to face me.

I smiled in triumph and he picked up one of the pillows off the floor and threw it back. I moved to left as it flew past my head, the wind tickling my cheek. And the bedroom war began.

_20 minutes later_

The room was covered with feathers, pillow covers littered the floor. Books and papers flung in every direction. The computer screen cracked and on its side, the lamp shade bent and the light bulb cracked.

Youichi's clothes covered everything from the floor to the ceiling fan and in the mist of this tragic battle field, a little boy curled up on the naked mattress that was no longer on the bed, was fast asleep. He looked adorable with his sleeping face, slightly curled fist and feathers in his hair.

**/ Bed time strictly 8:30**

I opened the bedroom door and the gentle swift motion sent a few feathers into the hall and shutting the door had the same effect. I went into the bathroom and gazed at my reflection. My school uniform was rumpled and a little sweaty, my hair tussled and messy with my bangs plastered to my forehead. And I was covered in little white feathers. I wanted to laugh but I was scared the noise might wake Youichi.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly jumped into the sink. "Hyuuga, are you trying to kill me?" I shrieked.

"Hn," he muttered.

I took several deep breaths. "In any case, I guess I'll be leaving."

"Looking like that?" he asked, with a complimentary eyebrow raise.

"Well it's not like I have another set of clothes and besides it's already dark out. I doubt anyone will notice," I explained.

"Who cares about that? I still have a reputation to protect and I can't have some weird girl covered in feathers leaving my house. You'll go through the garage and Simon will drive you home," he said.

"Yeah right, as if I'd trust you or your staff with my well being," I snorted.

"Say what you like but you will do it," he declared.

"As if," I said, flipping a feather coated strand of hair out of my face.

Before I knew it, my body lurched forward being dragged out of the bathroom. Hyuuga had a death grip on my wrist and was dragging me through the house. I began to hit his hand but that only made his grip tighter.

"Hyuuga, you're hurting me!" I yelled.

No response as he continued to drag me down the stairs. The more I struggled, the stronger his grip and the faster his pace was. Soon, I was jogging behind him, my wrist throbbing. Thankfully, we made it to the garage where Simon was waiting.

Hyuuga finally let go of my wrist which had turned a rosy red color. I started rubbing it gently.

"Told you," he sneered.

Like a rocket, my hand shot out and made solid firm contact with his cheek. His head actually turned to the side with the intensity of my blow. That ought to teach him. I brushed the front of my skirt and got into the BMW. Simon got in soon afterwards and we made our way out of the garage complex. My left wrist burned and my right palm tingled but I felt powerful.

It was safe to say that I wouldn't be baby sitting again.

It seemed like no time had passed at all when Simon opened the car door for me to get out. I stepped out of the car into the cool night air, the breeze was weak and soothing.

"Good night," I bid him.

"Good night ma'am," he responded with a smile.

I did everything robotically; it was as if I put my brain on auto pilot as I went through my nightly rituals. Soon I was tucked away in bed with Usagi by my side. I had given my uniform to the maid— to wash and be pressed for tomorrow. Rolling onto my back, I replayed the night over and over in my mind. It was awful and yet interesting. I learned several things about Hyuuga himself. He seemed to be distant from his brother and didn't spend much time at home. I wondered why and soon felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I was having the worst nightmare. I was running down a dark hallway to reach a door that seemed to get further and further away with every step I took. Then, I tripped and fell down a hole, that went on forever and everywhere I looked, there was Natsume's face.

Then, a little horned monster flew around with an obnoxious grin on his face.

I sat up in a cold sweat.

Two demons for the price of one. A full sized one and then, a carry on.

Fan-fricking-tastic.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!_

_I really did some comtemplation about how I wanted to present Youichi's character. In my last story Just the Girl, I made him sweet and overprotective, so in this story I decided to take him in a new direction._

_I don't know if he'll appear in my later stories so I really wanted to write him as both evil and nice, but not to fear he won't be too horrible. Or maybe he will? You'll have to keep reading to find out won't you? ;)_

_Lots of Love _

_Chi-chan_

_P.S. I hope you guys are reading my little author segments otherwise you're hurting my feelings. Love Ya!_


	9. Protect my heart

_Yo peoples,_

_Finally started doing some outlining for this story and it might be a long one, so keep sending those reviews. Flames widely accepted. Getting writers block but dealing with it modestly._

_RxExR__**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 9: Protect My Heart?**_

Welcome to day three of my hell hole in a box. In a box, you ask? Well, let me elaborate for you. The spawn of Satan, who I unfortunately have the servant duty, to watch has decided that he wants a fort made. I know what you're thinking: A fort? How cute!

Stick that logic up your derriere, please.

Fort is not the correct word. The correct word would be a castle within a castle. Don't even start with the eye rolling and the 'Oh-she's-exaggerating' thing because I'm not. I've spent the last two hours gathering every sheet, every pillow, and every cushion available in this house, arranging them to the demon child's precise instruction.

I know what you're thinking now: What in the name of Sour Cream and Onion Pringles are you doing that for? Well, thanks to yesterday's kitchen fiasco (don't want to talk about it) I'm under careful watch. By whom, you may ask? Well, here's the real 'tee hee' of my situation - my warden or prison guard, whichever you prefer, is the wonderfully exquisite Hotaru Imai.

Push your eyeballs back in your head. No, that is not a typo of any sort. Now, I'm going to do my voodoo magic and tell what you're thinking again. You're thinking: Hotaru? Wait, what? Miss-Genius-girl-with-super-hot-blond-boyfriend watching you? And the answer is: No. She's not watching me, rather the house is. Being rich, the Hyuuga's have video surveillance, hence making it easier for Hotaru to stay in her room and make sure I don't maim her brother at the same time.

Awesome, isn't it?

So, I'm stuck slaving away at a fort that will be torn down in a quarter of the time it took to set up. The only upside to this is that the maids will be really pissed and unfortunately that's the only upside. I put the last pillow in place and watched Youichi scramble inside.

"Your work is satisfactory," his voice was muffled from inside.

I rolled my eyes response.

"But acceptable," he added.

"Glad you approve your royal shortness. Can I go now?"

"No," he answered, curtly.

"And why can't I? You have a gazillion maids and butlers, not to mention your sister is upstairs," I whined.

"Hotaru-nee doesn't like to be disturbed and it's not their job to watch me, it's yours," he answered.

"Brat," I muttered.

"Idiot," he replied.

"Midget," I spat.

"Hag," he retorted.

"Monkey butt."

"Cow."

"What's with all the noise?" a voice called.

Standing in the doorway, clad in a short jean skirt, black leggings, black tank top, silver choker and her hair down her back, was Imai Hotaru. We're about the same height and shape. Her violet eyes are cold and blank. How could anyone, let alone Ruka date this girl? I mean, she is really gorgeous but still, the look in her eyes creep me out. Like a cross between Dr. Evil and a snotty cheerleader.

"She speaks," I said, analyzing her outfit.

OK, now I'm not one to talk about fashion sense but aren't girls as rich as Hotaru usually dressed a little more... classy? I mean, I'm not complaining because that's something I'd wear but for Miss 5 million dollar license plate, I'd expect something a little more WOW.

"And I'd prefer if you didn't," she responded.

"And manages to say shut up so politely," I said, sarcastically.

"Whatever," she said turning to Youichi's fort. "Youichi, what are you doing in there?"

"Secret base stuff, nee-san," he said.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my messenger bag. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Who said you could leave?" Imai said, facing me.

"I did, are you deaf?" I responded, putting my bag on my shoulder.

"You had a deal with Natsume. You stay in exchange for your secret not being let out." she said.

"He told you?" I asked.

"I know everything," she stated simply.

"A little full of yourself, aren't you?" I said eyebrows arched.

"When you're the best, bragging rights are granted," she said.

"Good for you," I said, heading for the door.

"He'll tell, you know. He has a gift for making people do what he wants."

"That's exactly why I'm leaving. I'm not letting Hyuuga toy with me like a puppet."

"You just have to wait till he gets back."

"And when will that be? I'll tell you when. It's whenever the hell he feels like it. Where the hell does he go anyway?"

There was a pause, not an awkward one, but something else. I looked directly into her violet eyes.

"You don't know, do you?" It wasn't a question, and by the look on her face, it was a full blown fact.

"I guess the great and brilliant, Imai Hotaru doesn't know everything."

Her gaze intensified to the point where my retinas felt like they were burning but I didn't look away.

"What no educated, snappy comeback?" I asked playfully.

"You're different than I thought."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I thought that the whole make over thing was some ploy to attract my brother."

"Not even," I scoffed "My ploy is far more interesting."

"Oh really?" she said.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said with a smirk.

"I could be of help, you know."

"Is that so?"

"I am a genius."

"But what could you possibly have to offer?"

"State of the art technology and explicate knowledge of other people's lives."

"Hm, I'm intrigued but I'll have to consult my advisers."

"Anna and Nonoko Ogasawara?" she stated, rather than asked.

"Impressive. We'll need a more private place to discuss things," I said, nodding towards the silent fort.

"This way," she said, heading for the stairs.

I followed her up the stairs and down the left wing. We entered the double doors into her exotic bed room. Her room's main colors were purple and white. Her king-sized bed was well-made with beautiful purple and white sheets. Her giant ceiling to floor window stood next to her neat, white round table and her purple carpet looked as though it had never been walked on. There were four other doors, each of which had a gold plate on it. Bathroom, Laboratory, Closet and Privacy. Who knows what the last one was for - maybe a brainstorming room or a place to avoid parents.

We sat down at her white round table that had a set of tea perfectly set on it. Imai dinged a little silver bell and a maid came in pushing a silver cart. The cart carried loads of sweets. My salivary glands worked overtime as the maid set them on the table. I held myself back from diving head first into the German chocolate cake in front of me as the maid pour tea into our China cups.

Imai stirred her tea thoughtfully. "Well?"

"OK then," I said, pulling out my phone.

Half an hour later Imai, Anna, Nonoko and I were all seated at the table eating sweets and sipping tea.

"Let's make one thing clear," Nonoko started, "Everything that is said doesn't leave this room. Clear?"

Imai set down her cup. "Crystal."

"Alright then, lets get to it," Nonoko said, pulling out her laptop.

For the next hour, we discussed and planned. Hotaru was more of the observant type but that's okay. We all can't be speakers like Anna. Oh please, let's just face it, no one can speak as much as Anna can.

"One more thing," Hotaru said, as Nonoko was going over the check list.

"Nani?" Anna asked.

"We need to find out where he goes," Hotaru said.

"Huh? Why?" Nonoko asked.

I smirked knowingly. "Hotaru Imai can't stand not knowing everything."

Hotaru glared at me and I smirked in response. Realizing she wasn't going to faze me, she sighed in defeat and stood.

"I just like to be informed. Besides, Natsume is my brother and it's my job to invade his privacy."

"She has a point," Nonoko agreed.

Anna looked at her skeptically. "You read my diary again, didn't you?"

"So what's the plan, Imai?" Nonoko said, quickly.

"Investigate. I heard him talking about this place called, The Red Dragon. Upon further inspection, it turns out to be a night club."

"A night club in the afternoon? Weird," I commented.

"Well, during the afternoon, it serves more as a host club," she explained.

"In short, softer porn strip joint?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"How do we get in?" I asked.

"Security is pretty tight but there is one way to get in."

"And…?"

"Under cover infiltration, of course."

"Ok, we'll need disguises."

"No problem," she said.

She pulled a small, purple remote control out of her pocket. It was the size of a cell phone but thin like a notepad. The buttons on it were flat and black. She touched one of them and one of her walls went up and a table with sewing equipment was on it.

"I wonder if it's brilliance or just laziness," I thought out loud.

"It gets the job done easier and faster," she replied going to the table.

"So you're going to make the outfits for us?"

"I don't do manual labor. That's what my inventions are for," she stated simply.

She touched a button on the desk and a touch screen appeared. She hit several things on it and stepped back. The table and sewing supplies drew back and the wall came down. Imai made her way back to the table and finished her tea.

"Now what…?" Anna asked.

But her question was soon answered when the closet door flew open and a long silver rod drew out. When the rod was at full length, sticking out of the closet, four outfits on hangers slid out.

"No way, man. I may have bent the rules of my morals for you, Mikan but I refuse to be caught dead in that thing," Nonoko said.

"You're going to wear it and like it," Hotaru said. "Now everyone, get dressed."

Hotaru grabbed an outfit off the rack and went into her bathroom. After hearing the door lock, I went to the rack and pulled off another outfit. Anna was right beside me but Nonoko sat at the table in defiance.

"Come on Noko-chan, it won't be that bad. Besides, it's not like anyone we know will be there," I explained.

"I'll know and my dignity shall weep," she huffed.

"Onee-san, it'll be fun," Anna cheered.

Nonoko turned up her nose in disinterest. It was time to pull out the big guns. I got on my knees.

"Noko... I... I can't do this without you," I barely whispered.

3

2

1

"Fine!" she yelled, taking the last outfit off the rack and leaving the room to change.

Anna and I exchanged high fives and started to dress as well. Tonight was going to be eventful. That was for sure.

--

If my life were a movie, the perfect background music to this scene would be, "Piece of Me" by Britney Spears. We just stepped out of Hotaru's BMW wearing our Red Dragon Girl outfits; red leather mini skirts that hugged our hips, red leather tops that ended right below our chests revealing our stomachs to the night air, knee high red leather boots with skinny heels and black accents to make the outfit look more menacing. Accessories included: devil's maiden mask that only hid around our eyes, black skull earrings and matching chokers. And ze piece de resistance, a fake red dragon tattoo around our abdominal areas.

You can't help but feel extremely sexy in this kind of outfit. Hotaru said it would be wise to hide our identities just in case anyone spotted us. She couldn't risk ruining her reputation. So we all had to wear wigs: Anna had a short red one that just barely touched her ears, Nonoko had a long blond one that embraced her waist, Hotaru had a shoulder length violet purple one and as for me, I got to wear a medium length black wig.

Under the Alias', Amy (Anna), Nicole (Nonoko), Heather (Hotaru) and Mia (Mikan), we entered the club with fake employee badges Hota- I mean Heather made us.

The Red Dragon was loud and packed. Despite the central air conditioning in the ceiling, it was still a bit warm. It was a large room that was spread out, stairs elevated platforms to keep the bar and dining area away from the main dance floor. It was dark, the dining area was barely lit with small lamps and the dance floor was accented with flashing lights to match the upbeat music.

Girls in outfits similar to ours served drinks and worked the bar. I looked around the place searching for Hyuuga. No use though, there were too many bodies moving around and way too much distractions. Hotaru/Heather drew our attention.

"Alright, here's the plan. Anna, you go into the kitchens and see what you can dig up about this place," Hotaru instructed.

"Right," Anna agreed.

"Nonoko, you go and work the bar and see what you can get out of the other employees and the customers," she continued.

"If I must," Nonoko sighed.

"I'll go and see what's behind that 'Employees Only' door over there," Hotaru said.

"What about me?" I perked up.

"You get to look for my brother," Hotaru said.

"Oh sure, stick me with the suck-y job," I muttered.

"We'll meet in the Ladies Room at midnight," Hotaru said, sauntering off.

Anna and Nonoko followed suit and left to man their stations. I sighed. Alrighty then, Hyuuga. Come out, come out where ever you are.

I picked up a tray of shots and tried to look inconspicuous. It didn't take me long to find the little pervert. With his left arm wrapped around a blond, his right arm wrapped around a red head and his tongue occupied by a brunette.

My face burned slightly. I feel like I'm watching something X-rated. I shook my head and remembered that I'm not Mikan. I'm Mia, that is until I get him alone. Then, he'll be crying Mama Mia when I get through with that jerk. I stood perfectly still and took a deep breath. Then, with a playful smirk dancing across my face, I walked up to where they were sitting. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Complimentary drinks, sir?" I asked, in a lightly touched Spanish accent. I was bent at the waist to meet his eye level.

He grabbed a shot glass off my platter and downed it quickly. His ruby eyes pierced into my green ones as he did so.

"What's your name?" he asked, setting the glass down.

"Mia," I answered seductively or at least, I think so.

He detangled himself from the girls and they glared at me before stomping off. I stood upright as he rose from his seat. I set the tray down, trying to act hesitant and sexy.

"Have you worked here long?" he asked, standing close to me.

I glanced up at him and then back down. "Not really."

I touched his forearm gently. "Maybe we could go somewhere and have a _private_ conversation."

I started walking away slowly and as predicted, he followed me closely. Very _closely_ – too close to be precise. We made our way to the 'Employee's Only' door which led to a hallway and three more doors. He stepped in front of me and opened the second one and I tried to mask my surprise.

"You certainly know your way around, _senor_," I purred, walking into the room.

He closed the door behind us. "You could say that."

"Mm-hm," I said, running my fingers along the back of the couch and staring absently at things around the room.

It was just a small room with a couch, a rug and some posters on the wall. A table and an ashtray were there, too. Probably a break room, I thought. Hyuuga seated himself on the couch as I read the posters. I could feel his eyes trailing me, etching out a sketch of his next score in his mind. I could throw up but that would ruin my sexy Latina routine.

"Why don't you come over here?" he asked.

I looked at him with a smirk and leaned on the wall like I saw Shakira do in a video once. "Why?"

"Because you're too far away," he replied.

"Oh Hyuuga, you're too much," I said, pulling off my mask and wig.

His calm features faltered as he tried to register what just happened in his brain. I figure I'll fluff my hair while I wait.

"What the hell are you doing here, baka?"

"The better question is, what are _you_ doing here?" I retorted.

"Tch. What are you talking about?"

"_This_ is what you call having a life?" I spat. "Drinking the night away, kissing, and flirting, doing god knows whatever else with the girls who work here."

"Yes, I do and I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my business, loner boy," he said.

"FYI Hyuuga, I couldn't give a damn about you but I do have a tiny, microscopic feeling for your brother, who for some reason wants you to pay him a little attention."

"I--"

"Don't even. Spending time with some girls is not getting him a new nanny every week."

"You talk like you know me or something," he huffed.

"Like you don't? Besides, I know enough about you to evaluate that you're a stuck-up bastard," I spat.

"..."

"And another thing; half these girls don't even like you. All they see is a pocket full of cash and a pretty face. So stay here, you and all your skank hoes will have a real bitching time," I finished.

I walked to the door and pulled it open, only to feel it slam shut and Hyuuga's hand on the door parallel to my face.

"So that's what this is about. You're jealous," he droned.

I turned towards him which was a bad move since that only made him put his face closer to mine. "What are you talking about?"

"You're quarrel with Permy, the new look and you're even wearing a Red Dragon girl outfit - all for me," he concluded.

"You're crazy," I said, my face red at our close proximity.

"Am I? Or are you just ashamed at being caught?" he asked.

"Don't be so full of yourself. You're so arrogant," I said.

"I think I know you very well," he whispered to my ear.

"Just the opposite, actually. You don't know me at all and you don't know your brother either because you're never around," I said.

He stepped back and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Fine."

He pushed me to the side and opened the door. I stood there for a moment, trying to slow my heart rate. I'm not embarrassed; my face is just red with anger. I peeked out into the hallway.

Empty.

That's a relief. Walking back to loudness outside, I could see Amy, Nicole and Heather standing together by the bar. I rushed up to them.

"There you are," Amy/Anna squealed.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry; she's just excited that guys are paying attention to her. Where were you?" Nonoko asked.

"Look! It's Natsume-kun," Amy/Anna said.

We watched him exit the club. I turned to Hotaru/Heather. "What now?"

"Nothing left to do. We know where he goes."

"But don't you find it strange that he comes here alone?" Nonoko asked.

"My brother is a man of mystery," Hotaru replied, "Come to think of it; he's always been like that. We all have."

We stood there in silence waiting for her to continue.

"Always alone and withdrawn from others. Even though we have friends and we have a good time with others, we always draw away from all of that."

"I see," Nonoko nodded.

"Let's get out of here," Anna said.

"Definitely," I added.

We walked out of the club and into the chill. We piled into Hotaru's car and headed off. After ten minutes of sitting in silence, I turned on the radio.

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do _

**I tapped my foot and nodded my head and heard Anna singing. Then, I cranked it.**

_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

**I drummed to the beat on my knees as Anna, Nonoko and I screamed at the top of our lungs. Hotaru looked amused as she kept her eyes on the road.**

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me _

_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

**Now we're all singing/screaming. Hotaru included.**

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Ohhh yeah!_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
x2_

We dropped off Anna and Nonoko, who were giggling like morons as they snuck back into their house. We finally pulled up to my house and I was about to exit when Hotaru's words stopped me.

"Don't fall in love with my brother," she said sternly.

"Excuse me?" I said, not knowing if I heard her right.

"Don't fall in love with him. You'll only get hurt like everyone else," she clarified.

"I have no intention of--"

"You were alone with him in that room. That's how it always starts. He plays games with you until you're convinced that he likes you and you like him. Romance is a game to Natsume; it always has been. So protect your heart."

I silently got out of the car and watched her drive away. I climbed the back wall and up the gate to my room. I changed into my red satin pajamas and stared out the window at the grinning moon.

Protect my heart? My hand found its way to my chest. I shook my head vigorously. What is she talking about?! I have no intention whatsoever to be with Hyuuga, so there's no reason to be thinking of such dumb things. I closed my curtains, cloaking my room in darkness. I petted Usagi's head and made myself comfortable on my bed.

She can't be right about everything.

_Can she?

* * *

_

Did you like? Not like? Let me know. More NxM moments coming up not mention Akira makes his appearance.

What will happen? Only time will tell.

You Know you love me

XOXO

Chi-chan

__

Thanks to my awesome editor Anna-chan. Thanks so much!


	10. The Boy With The Kissable Lips

_Hi Minna-san,_

_Summer is awesome and this chapter was really hard to right, so sorry if it's not up to my usual standard. Complain all you like I appreciate your criticism, just don't hurt my feelings. Funny thing is I completed chapter twelve before I even started ten or eleven isn't that silly? But you know me random and crazy is my style._

_RxExR_

* * *

**_Chapter 10: The Boy with Kissable Lips_**

Here's a real treat for you.

I show up to my babysitting gig and as per usual, Youichi is sitting on the sofa. What's not usual is the fact that Hyuuga Natsume is sitting right next to him, eyes trained on the television.

"Are you serious?" I asked, sarcastically.

Both pairs of emotionless eyes looked up at me, then back to their previous gaze.

"When you said you wanted me here ASAP, I expected you to be gone but here you are," I said.

"You're late, by the way," he muttered, eyes not leaving the television.

"I'm leaving," I announced, heading for the door.

"Who said you could?"

The way he said it wasn't really a question, but more of a challenge.

When I turned around, he was looking at me. "Obviously, I did."

"Well I say you're not," he declared, standing.

"And what makes you think that I give two shits what you say?" I challenged, crossing my arms.

We stood three feet away from each other, glaring. I broke it first.

I flipped my hair. "Look Hyuuga, I don't like you and you don't like me. So let's agree to stay as far away from each other as humanly possible. I will continue to watch your brother when you're not here and you will keep your mouth shut about you know what. Everybody wins this way."

I was heading towards the door when Youichi appeared in front of me, arms folded.

"If you don't stay, I'll make sure to make your next visit a fate worse than death itself," he threatened.

"Oh, you will? Because death sounds really good to me right about now," I bumped him out of my way and continued to the door.

Halfway there, I felt a weight on my leg. Youichi had wrapped his tiny body around my right leg.

"Let go, Youichi," I commanded.

"No," he said, defiantly.

"Fine, but I'm still going home," I grunted, taking wide steps with the heavy imp child gripping my leg.

"Please?" he cooed.

I looked down at him in shock and disbelief. His normal blank, expressionless face was twisted into a sad one. His teal eyes looked pleading and innocent. I sighed.

"One hour," I grumbled.

He relinquished my leg and ran into the living room. Natsume was leaning against the wall staring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and headed towards the living room. Youichi grabbed my hand and headed towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Out," he answered.

"That's specific," I said rolling my eyes, "Out where?"

"To the aquarium," he stated plainly, as he pulled the front door open.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" he asked, pulling me down the stairs.

"Only when I'm being kidnapped by Chucky himself," I responded.

"Hilarious," he muttered as a car pulled up.

The driver with the huge boobs came out and opened the door. Youichi shoved me into the back seat and crawled in after me.

"Gentle much?" I said, rubbing my head.

"Always," he grinned.

Hyuuga descended the stairs and entered the car, sitting on the opposite side of Youichi. I got a good look at what he was wearing: open black polo, dark blue jeans and black Vans sneakers. It was simple but gorgeous all the same. Not that I'd say that out loud. The car started to pull away from the mansion and I sighed. I get to spend the whole day with the Hyuuga brothers, every girl's wish.

Death wish, that is.

--

The Nakamura Aquatic Center was completely extravagant. Giant fountains with statues of fish in the middle, marble staircases and big glass windows; and that's only the outside. We went up the stairs and entered the building. It smelled like wood cleaner and flowers. To the left was the gift shop and to the right was the ticket booth; straight ahead was a big hallway that said 'Enter'.

I followed Youichi to the ticket counter. Oh no, here we go again. There was another smiling, babbling idiot. This time clad in a navy blue blazer with a name tag that said, 'Hi I'm Ami.'

Kill me now.

"Hi, I'm Ami! Welcome to the Nakamura Aquatic Center. How may I help you?" Ami asked in her perky 'I-just-sniffed-tons-of-crack' voice.

Before I could be rude and sarcastic, Natsume put down a hundred dollar bill.

"Three tickets," he said, with his usual hint of boredom.

"Sure! Does that include rides?" she said, typing away at her keyboard.

"Rides? I thought this was an aquarium," I said.

"The Nakamura Aquatic Center has a wide variety of attractions that bring in customers from all over the world," she said, like a tour guide.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

She tapped away on her little keyboard and three all pass tickets came out of the slot. She tore them off expertly and slid them to Natsume. She dished out his change and handed it to him, as well.

"Have an awesome day!" she said, with uber perkiness.

Biting back a sarcastic remark, I followed the Hyuuga demons to the Entrance. The teenage pizza face tore off half our tickets and gave us wrist bands. Inside were the twists and turns of the Aquatic Life exhibit. There was a wide variety of fish in different shaped tanks and a giant glass window that showed sharks swimming around. There were pictures and informative passages about the several different types of sharks in the tank.

But honestly, who goes to the Aquarium to learn?

Answer: Not me.

"Onii-san, I'm hungry," Youichi said, tugging Natsume's hand.

If I wasn't completely disgusted by Hyuuga, I would actually think that was kind of cute.

"Ok," he responded heading to the map of the building.

I leaned against the wall as he looked for someplace to eat. This place was pretty impressive for an aquarium. Four star restaurant, clean carpeted floors, mini amusement park, tons of animals and super friendly staff. But honestly, who would want to work in a place where you have to smile constantly and will forever smell like dirty crotch?

I watched a big fish eat a little fish and thought it was a tad symbolic. Here I am, trying to handle a whole fleet of big fish when I'm just a little fish and when push comes to shove, I'll get eaten. I hate to be Ms. Negativity but look at who I'm up against: Sumire Shouda, her posse and her ex-boyfriend. Even with his genius sister and my best friends on my side, it's going to take a big bang to help me out.

"Come on, baka," Hyuuga said, heading down a corridor.

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly followed. The restaurant was just like the rest of the place: big and blue. Fish tanks were everywhere, which I found a tad insulting. I mean, how would you feel if you had to swim in a tank with a front row seat to watch your friends and family members get devoured by flesh faced nincompoops?

We sat down at a small booth near a tropical fish tank. To stay in a state of denial that I was not at an aquarium with the Hyuuga monsters, I stared at the fish tank.

"Oi hag," Youichi called.

"What?" I snapped.

"You better start having fun," he warned.

"Well sorry, I guess being taken to an aquarium against my will, isn't my idea of fun," I huffed.

"You were the one who agreed," he said.

"You were the one who played the cute little kid card," I retorted.

The waitress came back so we stopped our bickering. I couldn't stomach the thought of eating something that might be related to the creatures staring at me so I just ordered a milk shake. I looked at my Marc Jacobs watch and wanted to die. It hasn't even been a half hour yet. The stupid blushing waitress came back and she was so busy looking at Natsume that she almost dropped my milk shake into my lap.

"Ah, gomen ne," she said, turning even redder.

"Your job is to serve food, not check out guys," I snapped.

She bowed and hurried away. I didn't mean for it to be so nasty but when every female in a five mile radius turns into ditsy morons just because of Hyuuga, it tends to get a bit aggravating. I started to twirl my straw in my milkshake and I guess I was spacing out because Youichi threw a French fry at me.

"What?" I snapped at the small boy.

"Stop spacing out, you look like a moron. Correction, more of a moron than you are already."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Whatever."

He looked a little shocked at my response but I was too mentally exhausted to argue with him. I just kept poking my shake with my straw.

"Let's go," I heard Natsume say suddenly, throwing a stack of bills on the table.

"That's way more than we owe!" I said.

"Who cares?" he responded, walking towards the exit.

"Oh right because you're rich, you can throw your money around without a care in the world," I stated, following him out.

"Aren't your aunt and uncle rich?" he asked.

"Yes but unlike you, I was taught the value of a dollar," I retorted.

We spent the rest of the exhibit in utter silence. The Hyuuga monsters were in their own bubble with the entire female population gawking at them and I was in my own little bubble trying to block it all out. We went outside where there were giant tanks for sea turtles, dolphins and a killer whale. I sat on the bench while Hyuuga took Youichi to feed the dolphins.

"Mikan?" a voice called out.

I whipped my head around to see Akira standing in a wet suit holding a bucket of fish.

"Duh," I answered, with a shrug.

"What are you-"

"Oi Baka-"

Uh oh. So this scene plays out like this, I'm sitting on the blue bench in between my best friend and his arch enemy. The tension is so thick you can cut through it with a knife. I stood up and walked to Akira.

"We need to talk," I said, pulling him.

He followed me without a fuss and I could feel Natsume's eyes trying to burn a hole into me. When we were a good distance away, he pulled away from me.

"Is that why you don't answer my calls? You're too busy dating him?" he asked, incredulously.

"It's not a date and it's not like I owe you any kind of explanation," I retorted.

"Where is this coming from? This is me, Mikan," he said.

"Yeah and it was you who called me a bitch," I snapped.

"You're still mad at me for that! I didn't mean it I was just-" he started.

"Pissed off? Yeah, well so was I," I finished.

"Look, I'm sorry but you were the one who blew me off," he explained.

"I said I was busy," my arms were folded across my chest.

"And what makes you think that's a good enough excuse?! I mean, look at you! Is all of this for him? Or are you actually crossing over?" he said, gesturing wildly at my appearance.

I stood there looking at him as if he had grown an extra head. For the first time in my life I was speechless and for the second time in my life, I ran. I could hear him calling out to me but I kept running. How could he? He was supposed to be like one of my best friends. He didn't even listen to my side, he just judged me. My thoughts were cut short when I tripped and fell to the ground. Hard.

I looked up to see Hyuuga staring down at me. This was just what I needed; to fall flat on my face in front of an egotistical jerk while trying to get away from another egotistical jerk. I stood up and brushed off my clothes. I attempted to side step him but he grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I asked sharply.

He didn't answer and pulled me towards where Youichi was standing in line for the Ferris wheel. When we got there, Youichi said nothing and faced forward. Even while we were standing in line, Natsume never let go of my wrist. Finally, we were next and we got into a dolphin shaped carrier. Youichi sat on the opposite side of Natsume and I, his eyes never left the view. Natsume slid his hand into mine and intertwined his fingers with mine.

I looked at him but he kept his gaze on Youichi. It was strange but it felt like he was comforting me. I smiled a little and kept my eyes on the view, tightening my hold on his hand. He did the same, which made me smile even more. We stopped at the very top and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I don't think it was from the elevation.

When we reached the bottom and got off the ride, Natsume was still holding my hand. And you know what? I didn't care. It wasn't that I liked him all of a sudden; it was just that I needed a friend and he was being one. We were just friends at the moment and it won't ever pass this stage.

We walked towards the exit and I caught Akira standing on the edge of the dolphin tank staring at me in shock and disbelief. Natsume stopped walking and I gently bumped into his shoulder.

"What?" I asked him again.

He didn't respond, his eyes were trained on Akira and vice versa. I was trying to pull him but his feet were firmly planted to the ground. Before I knew what was going on, Natsume's lips were pressed against mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Akira's mouth wide open and his eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head.

Natsume pulled away from me and I couldn't meet his eyes. So instead, I concentrated on the ground. He released me and went on ahead to the Exit where Youichi was waiting. I looked back for Akira but he was no longer there. Probably went to go feed a penguin to exert his frustration. Why was he working at the aquarium in the first place? A good friend would have asked questions first and fought afterwards. So I guess I'm the worst friend in the history of the universe because not only did this question come to me last, but also because I just lip locked with my best friends natural born enemy since nursery school.

I kept rewinding and playing the whole day over and over in my head. Questions smothered me like an overprotective nag. Why did you let Youichi trick you into going to the aquarium? Why did you stay so long? Why did you hold Natsume's hand? Why did you kiss him? Why did you like it? Why? Why? Why?

Even as I buttoned up my pajama top, the questions kept orbiting around me. I tried watching television but it wasn't enough. I tried Nonoko's aromatherapy bubble baths but it cleared my mind enough only for more thoughts to invade it. I tried eating Anna's desserts but the sweets reminded me of Natsume's lips. I needed immediate guidance and this called for drastic measures.

Three way calling.

I picked up my corded MCR coffin phone and dialed Anna's number.

"Yo!" she answered in a cheery tone.

"Hold on, I'll call Nonoko."

I punched in Nonoko's number and it barely got through the first ring before she picked up.

"This better be good," she droned but I knew she was waiting for new info.

"We have a problem," I started.

"We always have problems; don't be so Vanilla Ice about it," Anna responded and I could hear the turning of a magazine.

"No, I'm serious. This is not a drill. The worst possible thing has happened."

That definitely got their attention as they waited breathlessly for more, so I blabbed. I told them everything, in excruciating detail and after I was finished, hell broke loose.

"What?!" Anna screeched.

"Mikan, this is not part of the plan," Nonoko warned.

"Tell that to my fluttery stomach!" I responded.

"This cannot happen for two reasons: One, Sumire will totally waste you and Two, it sounds like he was totally using you," Anna explained.

"Poor Akira," Nonoko said.

"Poor Akira? Um, hello, I was the one who got maliciously lip raped over here," I addressed.

"Yeah but he must've been heart broken," Anna whined.

"What?"

"Are you completely blind? Akira has been head over heels in love with you since forever."

I think the world just stopped spinning.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "What?"

"Oh my God, you didn't know?" Anna asked, with sudden realization.

I shook my head but then I remembered we were on the phone. "N-no way, how could I?"

"It's so obvious," Anna replied, I could practically hear her sarcastic eye roll.

"He's like my brother!" I exclaimed.

"And therein lay his tragedy. To be in love with his best friend who can't even see him as a man," Nonoko tsked.

"It sounds like you broke his heart, Mi-chan," Anna said, sympathetically.

"Well that's just great. He acts like an asshole and I have to apologize?"

"Well, think of it this way, ninety nine percent of the time when couples argue, the men end up apologizing. You're just holding up our one percent," Anna beamed.

"You are way too optimistic," I drawled.

"Just call him. It won't kill you," Nonoko said.

I sighed and hung up. I slowly punched in Akira's number and the dial tone buzzed. I whispered a silent prayer that no one would pick up.

"Hello?" Akira said sounding sleep deprived.

Prayer Denied.

"Hey, it's me," I said, trying to sound normal.

"Yeah, what?" he said, as if nothing happened in the last two hours.

"Look, I know you're mad but that kiss wasn't my fault. He surprised me."

"You didn't act surprised."

"Well, that's how the human body deals with shock. I froze then an hour later, when I got home, gravity struck."

"Why are you even hanging out with him in public? Didn't you once say you'd rather have your limbs chewed off by cannibals than be anywhere near Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, I did but things have gotten a little... complicated."

"I've got time. I hate being on the outside of your world, Mi-chan," he admitted.

I felt warm all over and the next thing I knew, I was sitting at my window seat telling Akira everything from start to finish. He listened without interruption, only the occasional laugh. And after I was done I felt... relieved. Like this giant weight had been lifted off my chest.

"And to think, I thought you were crossing over," he said, after I concluded with today's happenings.

"Me? Never."

"Sorry I missed Mia's performance. Maybe she can swing by my place later and I'll order some Taco Bell and we can be living la vie da loca," he teased.

"She'll give you a rain check," I joked. "Besides, I don't think she likes the smell of fish."

"I knew this was coming," he groaned.

"Why are you working at the aquarium?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"Well, for my parents to trust me coming back here, I had to show them I could be responsible," he explained.

"Good luck with Mission Impossible," I yawned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"No offence Akira but you and 'responsibility' were never exactly close friends," I said, putting air quotes on responsibility.

"Well, I've had this job for awhile and I've been doing pretty well."

"Only because there are no human interactions," I added.

"Haha, very funny," he said.

"It's true, Akira, you are not a people person," I said.

"I'm still a ladies man, though."

"You're so small yet you have such a big ego."

"That was in the third grade, drop it!" he yelled. (Referring to the 'so small' that Mikan said previously.)

I chuckled and murmured ominously into the phone, "Never."

Then I hung up; he knew better than to call back. If you must know what that was all about, let's just say I got a little peep show at the big and great Akira when he was far from big or great. So I saw his winky in the third grade, big deal. Apparently, it was to him and I haven't let him live it down since. He claims to have 'matured' but I like bringing it up just to watch him squirm. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. My troubles seemed to melt away.

But that didn't stop me from dreaming of my valiant and egotistical Akira and the boy with kissable lips.

_My series of Authors Notes to keep you updated:_

_Note to Fans: Thank you Thank you Thank you for your undying support and love. None of my stories would be worth writing if it weren't for you guys. So thanks so much._

_Note to Fans of Just the Girl: Seriously considering Sequel or epilouge so let me know what you guys want. Sequel might possibly have the upper hand since I want to reveal Michelle (Natsume's mysterious ex), throw some problems in the mix and maybe a break up? (but with who? ;D) let me know!_

_Note to the Fans of Ah! My Mikan: Seriously have NO idea where that story is going so be patient with and enjoy all the other while I work on that. Thanks!_

_Note to the Fans of Confessions of a Runaway: I have a rough outline for that story that is undergoing some serious debate inside my head, but not to worry I am a finisher and chapter two will be up soon._

_Note to the Fans of Life of a not so girly girl: Have no idea how to continue after chapter twelve so hopefully in the process of writing chapter elven something will come to me so keep your fingers crossed!_

_Note to the Fans of Dangerous Intentions: In all honesty I forgot I even posted this so story. So bad me! But I'm working on my rough outline for it so bear with please._

_Note to my AH-mazing editor and friend Anna-chan: YOU ROCK MY FRICKIN SOX!! Much love for you girl 3_

_And Note to my awesomely devoted fans who I adore and have read all my stories: I have come up with a new story about...are you ready for this? VAMPIRES!! it came to me in a dream and so far the first chap is looking rather fantastic if I do say so myself. Working on changing the title for it so I'll keep it a mystery and you'll have to wait to find out._

_P.S. one of my readers pmed me saying she wants to start a fansite about me and I thought 'That's Awesome!' but seriously the love of my readers is more than enough._

_Peace, Charisma and Loads of Love, _

_Chi-chan_


	11. Friendship or Friendshit?

__

Hi hi my adoring public! hehe

_Hope you like this chapter. It's more of a little comic relief before I really take this story through the dark ages so I hope you like._

_RxExR_

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Friendship or Friendshit?_**

_Three hours._

_Three hours._

**_THREE HOURS?!_**

I've been sitting in this truck for far too long. So long, in fact that my butt is cramping. Her royal majesty has been taking for_**ever**_ to get ready so we can go to this slumber party thing. Seriously, where does she think we're going? The Palace Hotel in New York?!

Anna, Nonoko and I are all sitting in the back of the limo watching Tokyo Mew Mew re-runs and eating the gummy snacks from the mini fridge. Ichigo is transforming on the screen when Anna turns the television off.

"That's it!" she shouts throwing the door open.

Nonoko and I stumble out after her. When Anna gets angry, planets move.

Enough said.

I grabbed her arms, Nonoko went for her legs and we hauled her back to the limo. After the door was securely shut, she started venting.

"Who does she think she is?! The Queen of Spain?!" she shrieked.

"Patience is a virtue," Nonoko said calmly.

"The virtue left two hours ago!" Anna countered.

"You're so hostile," I said, patting her cotton candy head.

"Get Sumire in here and I'll show you hostile!" she snapped.

"I've had enough," Nonoko said.

In one swift movement, Nonoko delivered the Vulcan nerve pinch and Anna was unconscious. She fell into my lap and I sat her up so she was leaning on my shoulder.

"You scare me," I commented.

"I should," she replied simply.

Just then, the door opened and the three witches climbed in and sat on the opposite side of us. Sumire looks like she always does, over done. Her hair cascading over her shoulders perfectly straightened, not one hair out of place. She's decked out in designer clothing and accessories from her head band to her pinky toe ring. Green tankini, pale white overcoat, classic black Sevens jeans and stilettos laced with diamonds. Her make up was sacked on with pale olive lip gloss, dark green and black eye shadow, blush, and mascara and eye liner. Her Dooney and Bourke bag lay in her lap as she clicked away on her new Blackberry.

Kairi went for a simpler look with DKNY light blue jeans, a dark blue satin blouse and matching shoes. Her big Chanel shades were atop her head as she shuffled through her Gucci bag for something. Ayumi the youngest bitc- I mean witch wore a denim skirt and matching jacket with a red silk top underneath and her red satin pumps. She was holding her Gucci clutch in her hands and looked out the window.

Their side of the limo was like run way central. Our side was kind of punk rockish. Anna is wearing her red plaid, pleated miniskirt, black fishnets with her white tank top and a tie to match her skirt. Her hair was straight down her back and she wore her famous black ankle boots. I say famous because every time she wears them something happens. She had a red head scarf tied on like a head band and wore her broken heart necklace and cross bone earrings. Her outfit spelled DANGER, but tonight might call for a little bad girl in Anna.

Is that a good or bad thing? I guess we'll find out.

Nonoko also wore a pleated miniskirt, but it was solid black. She also wore her black with blue heart leggings, her black Vans, her Paramore tank and a black camisole. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, only a long lock of hair fell to the side of her face that she had dyed black. Surprisingly, her mother didn't pop her top and she actually complimented it. I guess 'call-me-Naomi' is softening up to the fact that Nonoko and Anna are two completely different girls. One was bubbly and the other a little scary. Although, it seems Anna is choosing to embrace her dark side tonight.

For me, let's start from head to toe. My hair was pulled into two high pigtails and very curly. No make-up just lip gloss. I was wearing a black tank with a black leather jacket that only came half way down and had three-quarter sleeves. My white skinny jeans and black heels covered my feet. My arms are covered in bangles and around my neck, I have five big beaded necklaces. Anna says I look like I'm going to a magazine photo shoot. When I think about it, we all do.

"Took you long enough," I said.

"You can't rush perfection," Sumire replied simply.

"Whatever."

The ride to the slumber party location was about an hour. After what seemed like an eternity in silence, we finally pulled up to a Spanish Colonial style mansion. The driver stopped the limo and one of the housemaids came up to the car as we stepped out, she bowed.

"Candice-sama is waiting for you in her bedroom," she said, with a hint of her Spanish accent.

A few other maids joined the driver at the back of the car to get our bags. Sumire strutted up the stairs and we all followed behind her. Inside the house was filled with Spanish decor and earth tones. The house is filled with portraits, paintings and sculptures. The foyer was decorated with a black and white theme and the grand spiral staircase is a work of art. We headed down the left wing and came to a set of hot pink double doors. Above the door frame was a gold plaque with 'Candy's' written in diamonds.

Classy.

Before anyone made a move to knock on the doors, they flung open and a girl stood before us. Her Latina roots are evident with her tan skin, thick dark brown hair and almond shaped eyes. She's wearing a pair of mini denim shorts and a soft pink tank top. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail and her lips are coated with lip gloss.

"It's about time, Sumi. I thought you might not make it," she said as she skipped into her room.

"As if," Sumire scoffed, following her.

Candice's room is pink.

_Very _pink.

I didn't even know there were so many shades of pink in the entire universe. Everything from the ceiling to the carpet is pink. All her stuffed animals are in pink clothing or have pink fur. I can see Nonoko eyes dart around horror stricken. Let's just say, she's not a big fan of pink.

The maids came in and set our bags down. Candice flopped onto her bed and looked at us.

"So you're Mikan?" it came out like a question but sounded like a statement.

"Yeah, so what?" I said.

"Sumire tells me you can be quite the little bitch, but I'm sure she was just exaggerating," she said happily.

"Yeah, exaggeration is her forte," I replied.

She laughed. "I feel the exact same way. She is such a drama queen," Candice sighed.

"Um, hello? Standing right here," Sumire said, sitting on the window seat.

Candice sat up. "Good, so I don't have to repeat myself."

I guess situations like these were how the saying, 'With friends like these, who needs enemies?' came about. As we set out our sleeping stuff, I examined Candice. She has a models' height of about 5'7 or 5'8, her hair is shiny and bouncy like she just walked off the set of a shampoo commercial, she has very small feet and her permanent facade is always contradicting what she says. Like she can tell you to fuck off, but she'll do it while smiling. In a word, she's fake. Nice, warm and fun loving on the outside, but a cold hearted bitch on the inside. It's a good thing Sumire is a bitch inside and out, so you always know what to expect from her.

"Ok, the only one missing is Misaki and she's always late, so let's go over the schedule," Candice announced, pulling out a small, pink notebook.

She cleared her throat. "First is personal discussion, then movie mania, then games and maybe a prank or two. Absolutely no sleeping until morning."

"Booooooooooooooooooooooooring," came a voice.

In the doorway, a girl stood with dark pink hair and eyes to match. Clad in low rise jeans and a black cross bone top that showed off her pierced naval, I guessed she was Misaki. She held two plastic bags, one in each hand, the contents were masked, but I could make out something square.

She held up the bags with a triumphant grin. "I have the party favors so let's get this party started."

She started pulling things out of her bag and tossed them on the bed. About five movies _'Dirty Dancing'_, _'Grease'_, _'FoxFire'_, _'Speak'_ and _'Ghost'_, a nail kit with the works and three bottles of sake were laid on the bed.

Wait, hold on a sec.

"Is that sake?" I asked.

"Well, it sure ain't Grape Juice hun," Misaki said.

"This is Misaki, but everyone calls her 'Saki for short because she's the ultimate alcoholic."

"Yeah so after the Candice party version, we're gonna have a 'Saki party version," Misaki said, waving the bottle around.

Misaki stashed the bottles away in the wardrobe and Candice went to her giant plasma screen television that was embedded in the wall. She pressed a flat silver button and a CD slot slid out and she placed 'Grease' inside. Anna, Nonoko and I laid our sleeping bags in a row in front of the television.

"Aren't you three quaint?" Misaki said.

"I'm Mikan, this is Anna and Nonoko," I introduced.

"How nice for you. I didn't know we were taking on fresh meat," Misaki said to Candice, who merely shrugged.

"We're not freshmen," Anna said.

"You are in our circle," Candice responded.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, let's just start the movie."

Candice rolled her eyes in response and pressed a button on her remote. The five of them piled up on Candice's bed in matching silk pajamas in pink, hot pink, green, red and blue. Luckily, I left my black silk pajamas at home and decided to wear my black MCR shirt and black shorts. Nonoko is wearing her black Good Charlotte t-shirt and dark blue shorts, while Anna is wearing her black Blink-182 t-shirt and pink shorts.

Part way into the movie, Anna starts to swoon.

"John Travolta is delicious on so many levels," Anna sighed.

"Tch, how can you drool over a gas bag like him?" Misaki commented.

"He is not! He's an amazing actor and tres delicious!" Anna snapped.

Misaki made her way next to Anna and pointed at the screen. "Yeah, his high water pants really bring out his eyes."

Anna laughed. "You're so jealous of Sandy."

"Whatever as if I'd be jealous of Miss Sandra Dee," Misaki said, standing as the slumber party scene came on.

She strutted around the room and sang, _"_Look at me I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity. Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed, I can't, I'm Sandra Dee."

The three of us busted out in laughter as she continued.

"Watch it! Hey I'm Dorris Day, I was not brought up that way. Won't come across even Rock Hudson lost-

**"His heart to Doris Day."**

We all started joining in at the correct parts. ("Misaki", _'everyone else', _**"Joined"**)

"I don't drink,"

_'No!'_

"Or swear,"

_'No!'_

"I won't rat my hair,"

_'Ew!'_

"I'll get ill from one cigarette," she starts to cough and Anna pokes her thigh. Misaki brushes her off singing.

"Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers," she sings to Anna, "Would you pull that crap with Annette?"

She walks over to Candice, who's smiling and trying not to laugh, and sings to her. "As for you Troy Donahue, I know what you wanna do. You got your crust; I'm not object of Lust-

**"I'm just plain Sandra Dee!"**

"Elvis, Elvis! Let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me! Just keep your cool, now you're starting to drool. Hey, Fungu. I'm Sandra Dee."

Misaki collapsed dramatically on top of us and we burst out laughing. There was a knock at the door and two maids pushed a two layer cart in. The bottom shelf is filled with ice cold drinks and the top shelf has popcorn, candy and dip.

"We can't party on an empty stomach. Let the munch fest commence," Misaki declared.

We watched the rest of the movie in munching silence with a few comments and debates here and there. Sumire has been the only quiet one all night and every chance she gets she glares at me, but I just smile back. She chewed her granola bar maliciously, while glaring at me. I've decided I should just ignore her.

**Things to Know About Sumire's Friends:**

**Candice  
**  
-Won't hate you without a legitimate reason. (obviously, Sumire told Candice some things about me, but Candice doesn't give a flying flip without proof.)  
-Got her nickname Candy, not just because it's short and cute for Candice, but because she uses candy lip gloss. (What can you expect from a girl with a completely pink bedroom?)  
-Bluntly honest, but in a 'Mean Girls' sort of way.

**Misaki  
**-We already know why she got her nickname 'Saki because it sounds like sake and she can hold her drinks well.  
-She loves old movies and has had the same boyfriend for four years. (In girl years, that's like an eternity.)  
-Bit of a bully, but in an older sister sort of way.

"Come on guys, we gotta sing the last one," Misaki said, standing.

"I'll pass," Nonoko said, but with a hard nudge she stood up too.

The seven of us, excluding Sumire, sang and danced to **'We belong together'** the final number in the Grease movie. Then afterwards, we collapsed in a heap on the floor, laughing. For arrogant, stuck up, conceited bitches, Misaki and Candice are okay. Just gotta be careful not to get too comfortable with them. I know from experience, that people like this only befriended you until they had enough dirt on you to bury you for life.

"Okay, okay time for a game. A slumber party classic," Candice announced, turning off the television.

Misaki held up a flashlight to her face and said in a sinister voice, "Truth or Dare. Mwahahahahaha."

"Gather into a circle, girls and since Sumire is being such a Grouch tonight, we'll let her go first," Candice offered.

Sumire's face brightened. "Okay then. Mikan: Truth or Dare?"

No way am I taking my chances with this girl.

"Truth."

Her grin faltered, but nevertheless she smiled, "What's the most disgusting thing you've ever done?"

"When I slept in the same bed with you for three months when the house flooded," I grinned, the girls broke out in laughter.

Her smile completed disappeared and she folded her arms tightly across her chest. No one else seemed to notice.

"Okay Mikan, your turn," Candice said.

"Um... Misaki: Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"What was your most embarrassing moment?" I asked.

"Well, about a year ago, my boyfriend Tsubasa and I were taking a trip to Italy and he planned out this amazing night and when we were half way to our destination, I kinda fell out of our gondola and spent the night at a hospital."

We all cracked up, even Sumire smiled.

"Okay, I pick cotton candy hair: Truth or Dare?" Misaki challenged.

"Truth," Anna said.

"How far have you gotten?"

"Pardon me?"

"It's like kindergarten," she sighed, "You know first base, second base, etc."

"Oh!" she said with realization. Then, a hot blush crept across her face as she held up three fingers.

"Anna!" I gasped.

"Well ringa ding ding. Looks like pinkie lee is getting some action! Who with?" Misaki asked.

We all leaned forward expectantly, her face turned even redder.

"Cameran Higurashi," she muttered.

"At least she's got good taste," Candice said.

"Cameran is Candice's third ex," Misaki explained.

"Unbelievable," Nonoko muttered as if someone told her Britney Spears was elected president of the world.

Anna shrugged meekly and turned to Ayumi, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Koko and name three guys who kiss better than he does," Anna grinned.

"No way!" Ayumi shouted.

"You do it or you take the consequences," Misaki warned, holding a jar of what resembled pickled relish.

Ayumi's kryptonite.

"Fine," she whipped out her blackberry and speed dialed Koko.

"Cameran Higurashi, Akira Souta and Jack Matthew all kiss better than you," she jammed the end call button and we all

erupted with laughter.

"Kairi, truth or dare?" Ayumi said.

"Truth."

"Tell everyone why you really don't like Natsume."

"Oh la la," Candice said, popping a sweet tart into her mouth.

Kairi hesitated then blurted out, "He said he was going to ask me out, but then he asked Sumire out."

"Gasp," Misaki said.

"What?!" Sumire reacted.

"Well, it's true," Kairi said nonchalantly.

"Typical," I mumbled.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Sumire asked me.

"What can you expect from a play boy? He does what he wants with who he wants and it makes no difference to him."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Then why, in a split second, did he dump your ass?"

She was shocked into silence. Kairi spoke up though, "My turn. Ayumi: truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Misaki," Kairi said.

"Fine," Ayumi planted a kiss on Misaki's cheek.

"On the lips, dummy."

"One kiss is all you get. You should be more specific next time," Ayumi said, sticking out her tongue.

"Blue haired girl-" Ayumi started

"Nonoko," Anna interrupted.

"Whatever: Truth or dare?" Ayumi said.

"Dare and I won't be kissing anyone."

"I dare you to let me pierce your ears," Ayumi said with a smile.

"No way!" Nonoko said quickly.

Ayumi stood up. "Don't worry, I'm the best student in cosmetology class."

"Nu-uh," Nonoko said, holding her un-pierced ears.

"Either that or suffer the consequences," Misaki said, warningly.

"My mom'll kill me," Nonoko said.

"You got that right," Anna agreed.

"Wah, wah. Don't be such a baby. How about she pierce your belly button instead? She did mine."

"Yeah, your mom will never even notice," Candice quickly agreed.

"I don't have a ring to put in it," Nonoko said.

"I have plenty," Misaki said, getting up.

She pulled a silver box from Candice's dresser and opened it. Inside were tons of belly rings.

"Just pick one. They're all sterilized and what not. I'm uber hygienic."

Nonoko hesitated, but all eyes were on her. I guess this is what you call _'caving into peer pressure'_. She reached into the box and pulled out a dragon shaped one.

"Excellent choice! That's my second fave," Misaki said, closing the box.

"This way, Nonoko-chan," Ayumi said, guiding Nonoko to Candice's bathroom with a small pencil case in one hand.

She looked towards me for a comforting word. I put up my fist and said, "God speed."

She gave me a hard glare and disappeared into the bathroom. The door clicked shut and we were silent for a while.

"Okay, while they do that let's set up for my portion of the night," Misaki said with a smile.

Misaki took the sake from its hiding place and Candice reached under her bed and pulled out some shot glasses. Then, she and Misaki disappeared into the closet and pulled out a kotatsu (small table with an electric heater underneath) and placed a futon over it.

"You goody goodies probably never had a drink before," Misaki said, setting the bottles and glasses on the table.

"Drinking isn't our thing," Anna said in a cool manner.

"Well tonight we'll be popping your alcohol cherry in a game of _'I never',_" Misaki said jubilantly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's where you go around in a circle and each person says something they've never done and the people in the circle who

have done it, takes a drink. You have to be honest with each _'I never'_ statement," Misaki explained.

Just then, a bloodcurdling scream came from the bathroom. The door opened and Ayumi's head popped out.

"Where's your alcohol rub?" Ayumi asked Candice.

Candice flipped a page in her magazine, "In the medicine cabinet, fourth shelf."

"Thank you," Ayumi said, then quickly shut the door.

I could hear her talking to Nonoko, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Listen to this," Candice said suddenly, "_'Teen pop sensation, Yumi Yamata was arrested for possession and under the influence of cocaine and is now being forced by her parents to attend rehab.'_"

"Why do you even read that stuff? It's total garbage. Just a bunch of people getting paid to invade other people's privacy and even sometimes make up lies to sell they're magazine," I said, tossing some popcorn into my mouth.

"Like you would know," Sumire snapped.

"Of course I don't know for a fact, but neither do those reporters. They're just a bunch of busy bodies," I responded.

"I agree with Mikan totally and rehab? Puh-lease! For them, it's like staying at a luxury hotel and convincing everyone you're better. Watch, about a week after she's released they'll send her right back," Misaki said.

"At least someone gets it," I mumbled.

"Speaking of celebrities, I hear Natsume's throwing a huge bash next weekend," Candice piped up.

"Just another excuse to get drunk and touch each other," I said.

"Someone's lonely and bitter," Candice said in a sing song voice.

"I am not!" I yelled.

"Besides what better excuse is there to throw a party?" Misaki commented.

"Are you going, Sumire? Rekindle the old flame between the two of you?" Candice hinted.

"Of course and the flame never went out," Sumire said, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Really? Because I thought when he dumped you, the flame went along with it," I said.

She threw me a glare. "Well, if you knew anything about anything, which you don't, you would know that Natsume still loves me."

"And if you knew anything about Natsume, you would know that he doesn't take used goods. I'm around him enough to know."

Ever have one of those moments where you wish you could swallow everything you just said? That moment for me would be right now.

"What?!" Sumire screeched.

"Come again, Miss Sakura?" Candice said, with amused eyes.

Anna tried not to look panicked and now, all eyes were on me.

"I babysit his little brother and sometimes Natsume sticks around so I've already evaluated what kind of person he is."

"Why would a family that's completed loaded, need a high school girl to watch their son?" Candice asked, still looking amused.

"It's just until his parents get back after their massively extended vacation," I explained.

"You know what I think?" Candice asked dramatically, "I think he likes you."

"Did he kiss you?" Misaki perked up.

"As if," Sumire scoffed.

In a temporary loss of sanity, I admitted it. Sumire's jaw dropped, Anna laughed nervously, Candice and Misaki shared identical smirks, and Kairi just sat there blankly.

"Well, it's not like I kissed back or anything. Besides, my childhood friend is his most hated enemy and he was there. So it probably was to make him jealous," I babbled.

"Revenge or not, a kiss is a kiss," Misaki said.

"Do you like him?" Kairi asked; Sumire jabbed her in the stomach.

"No!" I answered too quickly.

"Childhood friend?" Candice asked.

"Akira Souma," Anna answered.

"That sexy hunk of man candiliousness is your childhood friend?" Misaki asked.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Candice asked with an amused look.

"Doesn't mean I can't window shop," Misaki said with a shrug.

"Um excuse me? Does no one care that a serious crime has been committed?" Kairi spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Candice asked.

"She kissed Sumire's boyfriend," Kairi said.

"Ex-boyfriend," Misaki corrected.

"She has a point, though. You can't just chase after your cousin's ex. It violates the unwritten rule of girl conduct."

"Number one, I hate Natsume Hyuuga with a passion."

_Not completely true._

"Number two, I am not chasing after him. He just likes to make my life hell."

_Completely true, I think._

"And number three, the reason why it's the unwritten code of girl is because it doesn't exist. And FYI, I follow my own rules."

"Wowza. She burned you good, Candy," Misaki commented.

"You have excellent points, but be careful this doesn't leak out at school. Trust me, you wouldn't want _'whore'_ on your high school resume."

"I'll keep that in mind," I muttered.

Ayumi and Nonoko finally emerged from the bathroom. Nonoko held up her shirt showing a slightly red naval with a dragon belly ring hanging from it.

"Niiiice," Misaki complimented.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Candice asked.

"Anna-chan, since you and Nonoko are twins, it's only rational that you get yours pierced too," Ayumi provoked.

"I'll pass. Nonoko couldn't talk me into dying my hair blue and you definitely can't talk me into piercing my naval," Anna said.

"Ok, ok enough of that. It's time for the real party to begin. Everyone take a seat," Misaki said, sitting down on one side of the table.

Since there are eight of us, it's two people to a side of the table. Misaki and I on one side, Candice and Sumire on the opposite, Anna and Nonoko on the right and Kairi and Ayumi on the left. Misaki filled each shot glass and picked hers up.

"I'll go first. I've never cheated on my boyfriend," Misaki stated proudly.

Candice, Kairi and Ayumi drank.

"Me next," I said, "I never obsessed over someone."

Everyone besides me drank.

"My turn," Anna cheered, "I never let a boy get to home plate."

Virgins party of three. Nonoko, Anna and I.

"I never kissed Hyuuga Natsume," Candice said, winking at me.

Sumire, Kairi and I drank. Sake is pretty gross; no wonder people just knock it back sometimes.

"I never sabotaged someone else's social event," Sumire said, glaring at me.

Misaki, Anna, Nonoko and I drank.

"With a face like that, that's surprising," I said to Sumire.

"Ha ha," she said dryly.

"I never wear hand me downs," Ayumi said.

Everyone except the three witches drank.

"I never slept with the same guy more than once," Kairi said.

Ayumi and Candice clinked glasses and drank. We played several more rounds, until we gave up the game and just kept drinking and talking. I kept laughing. I don't even know if we were discussing a remotely funny topic, I just keep laughing. Anna is under the bed playing James Bond secret spy girl, Nonoko is nodding off, Kairi and Ayumi have turned into three year olds, Sumire is complimenting herself using a hand mirror, Candice is using her nail polish to paint a mural on her carpet and Misaki has traded her shot glass for a bottle and is lying on top of the  
kotatsu singing songs from High School Musical.

This is why alcohol is not served to minors; it makes us all nuts. Hehehe. Candice's pink, on-the-wall, Hello Kitty clock reads one twenty five a.m. Anna rolls out from under the bed doing the James bond theme song and crawls under the kotatsu. That sends me into another laughing fit and I fall off the edge of the bed which makes me laugh harder.

_"-that you were always right beside me," _Misaki sang, badly and slurred, I might add.

Candice stopped painting and stood up, pushing Misaki off of the table. She curled up on top of it and tried to sleep. Misaki kicked her off the table and resumed her singing. Soon Kairi, Ayumi, Candice and Misaki were fighting for the table. In my drunken state, I managed to remember that Anna was still under the table so I pulled her out by her ankles. Turns out she was asleep; I checked her breathing and rolled her onto her sleeping bag. Nonoko crawled onto her sleeping bag and collapsed from exhaustion.

I watched the five drunken morons fight and Sumire kiss her reflection a dozen times, until a headache takes my laughter's place and I drift off to head throbbing sleep. My head throbs turn into rhythmic pulses that shake me from sleep. Sunlight is beating down on my face and my eyes burn as I try to open them.

Deciding against it, I roll over till I can't feel the sun's rays on my face. It's a little easier to open my eyes, I squint around the room. Sumire is snuggled up to her mirror on Candice's bed, Kairi's legs and Ayumi's head are sticking out from under the bed, Misaki is curled up on the kotatsu and Candice is nowhere to be found. Suddenly the double doors bang open and

Candice comes in carrying a tray of drinks.

"Rise and Shine party people!" Candice practically shouted.

There was a chorus of groaning.

"Are you always so peppy in the morning?" Nonoko asked, pulling her sleeping bag over her face.

"Why, yes. Yes I am," she said, placing the tray on her vanity.

"Ugh, Candy what time is it?" Misaki groaned, sitting up.

"Almost ten I believe," she responded picking up two glasses.

She distributed them to us, kicking those who weren't awake. I looked into my glass, it was a green soquid (solid/liquid), that pretty much looked like vomit in a cup.

"Just down it and don't ask what's in it."

"It's not more booze, is it?" Anna asked groggily.

"No, dummy. It's an after party hangover cure. Latina style," Candice explained.

Without any more questions, we simultaneously downed our glasses.

"I'm gonna puke," Anna said, making a beeline for the restroom.

"Me too," Nonoko said, stumbling after her.

I managed to swallow all of it and hold it down. My head ache was fading, but still present and I could feel the contents of the drink rising. The room started spinning as I lay on my stomach face down in the carpet. I felt someone tug my arm upward.

"No sleeping. It's best to move around or vomit the stuff," Misaki said.

"And here I am trying to hold it down," I said meekly.

She pulled me up and I staggered my way into the bathroom. Anna is bent over the toilet bowl retching and Nonoko is running the water in the sink.

"I'm sticking to classy drinks at bars," Anna said.

"I hear ya sister," I agreed.

After a massive vomiting session, using half a tube of toothpaste and a mini bottle of Listerine, we finally went back into the bedroom. There were trays covered with breakfast goods on our sleeping bags. After throwing up so much, my stomach groaned in hunger.

"Well now that the morning bile session is over, I'd like to make a toast," Candice said, raising her glass of orange juice.

We all raised our glasses.

"To new friends," Candice said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Cheers," Misaki chimed in.

Anna, Nonoko and I clinked glasses and drank.

I don't know much about these girls, but I do know a few things about friendships between girls. For example, if one of

your close friends doesn't like someone then by default, you automatically don't like that person. The person would be me and the two friends would be Candice and Sumire. I already surmise how fake Candice is so all this acceptance is either a trap or Candice's way of pissing off Sumire.

Befriending these girls was risky and I don't know if this is true friendship or friendshit. Either way we'll have to be careful.

I'd rather not make enemies with them.

_Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Constructive critism? Let me know._

_Coming up next:_

_The end of the war or the begginning of Mikan's end?_

_Love of plenty_

_Chi-chan_


	12. Bitter Sweet Revenge?

_Hihi Minna-san_

_I actually finished this chapter before chapter ten and eleven. I know I'm such a weirdo, but the helped me set up my building blocks to get here. Loads of writers block, wanted too chuck my computer out the window, but then I thought to myself 'Pull it together Chi! Do it for the fans! Because you guys are the ones who keep me writing and I have to say that each one of you is unique and awesome!_

_Love you all!_

_RxExR_

_P.S. My wonderful beta reader Anna is as buried in school work as I am so I'll try my best with the grammar stuff on my own. Be warned I'm not that good at, but I'm getting better and will try my best. Flames accepted just don't be too brutual on me._

* * *

**__****__**

Chapter 12: Bitter Sweet Revenge?

Apparently the word subtle does not register in Anna Ogasawara's mental dictionary. She was suppose to _casually _find out what the buzz is all over school today, but as usual she uses this opportunity to flirt with Kokoro Yome. The girl has problems I swear. There she is across the court flirting the pink out of her hair with Koko, whilst Nonoko and I sit patiently underneath a tree.

"I should just drag her over here by her ankles." Nonoko said, eating a spoonful of yogurt.

"Patience Nonoko." I sighed.

"My patience is wearing thin. She was suppose to flirt a little and report back with the information." Nonoko huffed.

"I know let's just give her ten more minutes. _Then_ we can ruin her happiness." I said.

"Good." Nonoko mumbled, taking in another scoop.

It wasn't necessary as Anna managed to bounce her way back over to us.

"Well?" Nonoko pressed.

"He likes my hair and thinks we should hang out sometime." she squealed. "Did you know he rides dirt bikes?"

"Did you get the information?" Nonoko asked, through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Anna said, with a complimentary head tilt.

"We should have known better than to send you on a solo mission." Nonoko sighed.

"Mission?" she asked, then went red in the face.

She clasped her hands and bowed her head. "Ah! Gomen-nasai! I completely forgot!"

Nonoko sighed again. "What else is new?"

"It's okay Anna. The whole schools buzzing. Info is bound to leak sooner or later." I comforted.

The bell rang ending lunch period.

"We better go." I said, sliding my shades to the top of my head.

Nonoko did the opposite with her Chanel shades. "Yeah. Message if you guys find out anything."

"Right!" Anna and I said in unison.

We went off in our separate directions. I pulled my Coach tote onto my shoulder. Being a girl is tough work. You got to walk straight, speak proper, look nice, sit with your legs closed, giggle never laugh out loud, eat slowly and chew with your mouth closed, be sophisticated, but not boring. And for what? All in hopes of attracting the opposite sex. Not to mention make all the other girls hate and yet adore you.

All that plus all the stuff you have to lug around. Inside my bag (courtesy of Anna) is and make up bag with a ton of make up that I don't even wear, but Anna says it's just in case of emergencies. There's also my cell phone, my wallet with five hundred bucks and an emergency credit card (courtesy of aunt and uncle), my i-pod, a silk hand made handkerchief with my initials stitched in the corner (courtesy of 'call me Naomi'), a bleach pen (courtesy of Nonoko) and some sweets for Youichi. What can I say? He may be annoying, evil and mischievous, but I always wanted a little brother.

"Sakura-san?!" a voice called out.

"Ruka-kun?" I said turning to face him.

He's running down the hall at a slow jogging pace, his shaggy blond surfer boy hair moved with him. I can see why Imai-san likes this guy. He's sweet conservative, loyal,friendly, not to mention amazingly gorgeous with his beach blond hair and sea blue eyes.

"Found you." he said.

"Pardon? You were looking for me?" I said, with sincerity.

"Yes I wanted to give you this." He said, holding up a letter.

"What's it for?" I asked.

"Natsume's House party I wanted you-"

"To give it to me." a voice said and a pale hand snatched the letter.

"Sumire, what are you doing here?" I asked glaring at her.

Sumire just smiled. "Making sure there are no mix ups with Ruka handing out invites."

"Actually Shouda-san--" Ruka started.

She didn't let him finish. "Thanks so much Ruka I'll be there."

She shoved the letter into her purse and went down the hall.

"Sorry about that Sakura-san." Ruka said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay Ruka-kun I really don't want to go to Natsume's house party."

"Aw that's too bad. I thought I sensed something between you to."

My cheeks started to burn. "Don't be ridiculous Ruka-kun. The only thing between Natsume and I is complete and total hatred. I can't stand that guy."

"Oh okay then." Ruka smiled. "See ya around Sakura-san."

I waved him off as her ran down the hall. I made a left turn. Something between us? Yeah right. I wish there is something between us. Like a continent or a horde of blood sucking chimps. I shook my head, trying to erase my thoughts like an etch sketch board. I manage to make it to the classroom and throughout the whole school day without thinking about Hyuuga.

Well maybe a little.

--

Welcome to hell, party of one AKA

Me.

The three witches have gone through the roof this time. Professional stylist, manicurist, pedicurist, facialist and fashion consultant all for Natsume's stupid house party. I don't see the big deal, but apparently in girl world every social gathering is a big deal because if you show up with on hair out of place, you are officially the new school gossip topic. So for the right price the three witches try to buy perfection.

Good luck with that.

Kairi decided to go with the classic tramp look, with a short, red, strapless dress and red pumps. Ayumi tried the elegant hooker look with a short uneven hem midnight blue dress with one shoulder strap. Now get this Sumire is going for biker chick meets call girl look with leather jacket, boots, fingerless gloves and skirt and a deep green belly top to top it off.

"Has Halloween come early this year?" I asked, as she twirled in front of the designer full body mirror.

"Shut it Sakura and FYI this happens to be the outfit that will make Natsume mine." she snapped.

"Oh really?" I said, feighing interest as I adjusted my position on the sofa.

"Yes really! This outfit had it all danger, edge and excitement." She explained, twirling in front the mirror.

"Uh huh." I nodded, not really paying attention.

"Once Natsume sees me, he'll beg me to marry him on the spot." She beamed, with starry, lovesick eyes.

"Or he'll laugh himself into a coma." I shrugged.

She threw me a vicious glare, but I just flipped the page of my manga. "You know Miki it's a shame you didn't get an invite."

"I did. You just stole to save yourself some face when you showed up uninvited." I replied nonchalantly.

Oh I think I hit a nerve, let's put the icing on the cake shall we.

"Especially considering you're his _ex_-girlfriend." I elaborated.

"Listen here rat-face! I am not his ex!" She screeched.

I looked up from my manga with a genuine curious look on my face, "Really? Cause I could've sworn he dumped you. Someone should tell the chicks at the Red Dragon."

Looks like I'm pressing all the right buttons here because she's really steaming.

"Come on Sumi, let's just go." Kairi said, pulling her arm.

"Yeah She's just jealous because she's the only one in the entire school sitting alone at home tonight." Ayumi added.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah that's the reason."

As they walked out I shouted, "Tell your boyfriend I said 'Hey' and I hope you have the most bitchin night of your life!"

The door slammed shut and I couldn't help, but snicker. She's so easily angered it's hysterical. As the professionals packed away their equipment, I jog upstairs to my room and close the door. Looks like it's gonna be a silent night.

There goes my big mouth again.

--

Around eight fifteen I get a call from Anna she's frantic as always, but I can't really hear her of the loud music.

"Can you hear me now?" she asks.

The music is dull, but I can still hear it in the background.

"Yeah. Where are you?" I asked sitting at my window seat.

"Natsume's house party." she answered.

"Very funny, but seriously where are you?" I laughed.

Silence on the other line, aside from the music.

"You didn't." I started.

"We both did." She announced.

"Nonoko too?!" I exclaimed.

"Mm-hm." she admitted.

"Well thanks a bunch nice to know who my friends are." I exaggerated.

"Hey just because you're lonely and anti-social doesn't mean we have to be." she snapped.

"Ouch." I whispered.

"But anyway that's not why I called you." She said, suddenly.

"Oh you mean there's more?" I stated, sarcastically.

"Very funny but listen. I heard Koko and that Mochu guy talking about you." She said, like it was the biggest secret in the world.

I sat upright instantly. "What were they saying?"

"Well Koko was like 'I think Natsume is interested in the newbie' and Mochu was like 'No way, really?' and Koko was all 'Yes way I think he's looking for her' and Mochu was all like 'You're crazy man' and Koko was all like 'I'll tell you whose crazy, Shouda' and Mochu was like 'She's just heart broken you know how dramatic she is' and Koko was like 'Are you defending her?' and that's all I got because then they started play fighting." she babbled out.

"And the point of all that was?" I pressed.

"Natsume is totally into you and Mochu is like in love with your cousin." She summarized.

"Ew bad images." I shuddered.

"They would make an odd pair, but a pair nonetheless." She said.

"Well thank you for that information, I'm going to eat junk food and watch tv now." I declared.

"Hello? Earth to Mikan. Come on Mikan. This is your golden opportunity. This could be the final installment of totally annilating Sumire. SO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW! And look hot." She said.

I groaned, "Do I have too?"

"Yes." she dismissed.

Click.

"Bye then." I said to the silence.

I closed my phone and stretched. So much for my nice quiet night at home, but then again tonight might be the end of the war. I opened my closet and flicked on the light. Clothes were neatly hanged on hangers or folded on the shelves. My shoes were nicely arranged in the shoe cubby, most of them I don't even wear.

What does one wear to a Hyuuga House Party? After going through my closet I have come to the conclusion that I have absolitely nothing to wear. Unless...

No.

But I could...

No, no, no

She will never know...

And before I could stop myself I'm tip toeing down the hall to my aunt and uncles room. I turn the gold knob and tip toe to Aunt Yumi's closet, it makes a slight creak as I open it, but I slip inside. My aunt is having tea with the other High Society PTA members and Uncle Prune face is working late.

I turn on the light and there it is. Aunt Yumi's brand new Indigo Stretch Satin Cocktail Dress by Nicole Miller. It was on a manican in the center of her wardrobe and on a little stool right next to it was her brand new diamond shoes. I prayed my aunt would never find out and took both the dress and shoes and fled.

--

I walked up the familiar porch steps and entered the house. Music blaring from every direction and people packed together in couples or groups, downing drinks, making out, the works. I stepped around the vicious making out couple and pass the stares of people holding drinks and trying to ignore their whispers and stares.

I stood in the entrance way of the family and spotted Natsume and his gang sitting and his arms around two blond girls who looked like identical twins. Yeah he really has it bad for me I thought with an eye roll. Then he looked directly at me as if sensing my presence, I saw him stand and I fled in panic. I went up the stairs and sped down the hall avoiding the people everywhere. Then I bumped into someone, upon closer inspection it was Youichi.

"Youichi?" I said.

"It sure ain't the Easter Bunny." He said, rubbing his head.

I helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"There's people everywhere and I can't find nii-san or nee-san." he explained, gripping my hand.

"Well let's look for him then." I sighed, starting back down the hall.

Suddenly the world went spinning and I landed hard on the floor of the supply closet. Before I had a chance to react the door was shut and I heard the distinct click of the lock. Youichi was on the ground next to me, but soon he was banging the door and I joined him.

"Let us out!" I screamed.

"Why so you can ruin my life again?" came a voice.

"Sumire?" I asked pressing my ear against the door.

"Of course you twit, did you think you could outsmart me? Don't be dumb Sakura I knew you'd show up all I had to do was wait. Seeing as I've caught to dogs in one box, I'm going to see my love Natsume and make him mine once again and neither of you shall interfere. Ta-ta!" She ranted.

"That hag." Youichi growled.

I searched the closet with my eyes for an escape and came up empty. I leaned against a box and tilted my head up. Huh? An air vent?

"Youichi."

He follwed my gaze upward. "No way."

I raised an eyebrow at him and stood. I was able to pry it open. "You want to get out of here or not?" I asked.

He sighed and let me hoist him up and shove him through the opening. "I'm gonna kill you after this."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." I smirked.

After about ten minutes the door unlocked and Youichi stood there covered in some dust. I held back my laughter and held his hand as we went downstairs. We found ourselves in the backyard by the pool Natsume was talking with some guys by the gazebo and Sumire was making a beeline for him.

"Sumire!" I yelled, making an angry beeline for her, leaving Youichi behind.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"You crazy, stupid, psycho bitch how dare you lock me and Youichi in a closet!" I screamed, even though it wasn't necessary as the music had been stopped.

"What?! How did you-" She started.

"I'm ending this now." I declared.

"Wha-" I cut her off

"The only reason that I changed my appearance from loner boy-" I began.

Insert murmuring.

"-to glam girl was to prove that I could and so we can battle it out on even ground. Because ever since I can remember you always picked on me and made my life hell so I decided to I would even the score, but you know what you're not worth it." I told her.

"As if you can accomplish anything by doing that. Even if you put diamonds in dirt, it's still dirt and the only thing that people see are the diamonds. Do you think anyone here likes you for your personality? Oh wait that was fake. The Mikan Sakura that you were pretending to be doesn't even exist, because underneath it all you're still a pathetic wanna-be. Don't pretend like you did this for revenge. You did it to get a taste of the glam life a place you always longed to be apart of, but never could. You want to be just like me." She sneered.

I smiled weakly. "You're wrong Sumire because no amount of money, fame or glam could ever make me want to be a psycho egotistical, asinine bitch like you. Game over." I said, my voice lowering to a normal volume.

"It's over when I say it's over." she contradicted.

"Who are you trying to impress? A backyard full of people who don't care about you?" I exclaimed.

"These are my people." she reasoned.

"Your people?! Why cause they're rich? Who cares?! These are same people who want to see nothing more than you fall on your face." I debated.

"..."

"Why? In twenty years you're not even gonna remember their names and they're gonna forget all about you. These are the people who gossip behind your back, so while you torturing you family for their amusement they curse you in their sleep. Why would you want a life like this. Why would anyone? I don't. I rather have two best friends and the rest of the world hate me, then have a room full of friends who secretly hate me." I dictated.

"That maybe the life of your low class status, but not mine." she argued.

"Whatever Sumire. You get all dolled up for some party to impress a room full of people so that they don't know that underneath..._you're a pathetic loser who has no real friends_." I emphasized.

She lunged for me, but with all my strength I shoved her back and she fell right into the pool. Loud laughter was heard all around. Sumire resurfaced at the shallow end and let out a furious shriek. Clicking was heard all around as people snapped photos. Her make-up was running and her outfit was ruined she looked at all the camera phones and digital cameras and Sumire's ten foot tall stature diminished.

Kairi and Ayumi pulled her out of the water which didn't help much seeing as everyone was given a better view a Sumire the soaked biker chick. And then the rumours came forth.

_'I heard she wasn't even invited, but showed up anyway what a loser!' _

_'I heard that her fur coats are fake!'_

_'I heard she calls Natsume a hundred times a day begging him to take her back!'_

_'What a loser!'_

_'She's like a washed up pop star!'_

_'Those boots are so last season!'_

And it went on and on. She looked at me with tear filled eyes, turned away and ran. Kairi and Ayumi chased after her and everyone laughed some more. Somewhere inside the music was turned back on, but to me it sounded far away. Anna and Nonoko were with me talking and chattering excitedly to me, when the realization hit me.

Not the fact that I had won or the fact that the war was over.

But,

Sumire Shouda... was broken.

Revenge is supposed to be sweet, so why does mine taste so bitter?

* * *

_Did you like my dramatic climax? Wanted a little something more? Don't worry there's more to come just keep those reviews coming!_

_I know two updates in one day! I decided thast since my school life leaves no time for fanfiction I'll update everytime I can. Which can go from minutes to months. So bear with me and even if I can't type it out my fanfictions are still bubbling in my brain. So I'll try my best for all of you. _

_Don't give up on me!_

_You Know you Love me _

_XOXO_

_Chi-chan_


	13. White Flag Waving

_HeyYo my faithful audience,_

_The second climax of my random story. Hope you like._

_RxExR_

* * *

**_Chapter 13: White Flag Waving on the Wrong side Of the Battlefield_**

I never thought I'd be so happy about a Monday morning. I'm happy about this particular Monday morning because I'm able to leave my house and go to school. I know what you're thinking: Who are you and what have you done with Mikan Sakura? But compared to the rest of my weekend, school looks like a sanctuary.

Well for starters, when I got home my aunt nearly blew a casket when she saw what I was wearing. After a long lecture about borrowing without permission I was able to go to my room with a grounding period of the rest of the weekend. About a half an hour later the three witches showed up and I'm guessing Sumire looked like shit because aunt Yumi started asking a million questions. Sumire murmured an inaudible excuse and minutes later I heard her door close.

Sunday I gave myself busy work in order not to think about Sumire's silent bedroom. I cleaned my room from top to bottom, organized my closet and alphabetically arranged my CD collection. It only kept me busy till two in the afternoon, so I even did my homework and typed up an essay that wasn't due until next week. By the time I finished proofreading it was time for dinner. I slipped into appropriate dinner attire, my black China dress and matching flats, and made my way downstairs.

At the table sat my pale faced Aunt. I was usually the last one down for dinner, so why are there four empty spots at the table?

"Where is everybody?" I asked taking my seat on aunt Yumi's left hand side.

"Sumire is too moody to eat. Kairi and Ayumi are keeping her company. Your uncle's working late again." she whispered.

"It's been a morgue in here." I muttered.

My aunt moved the food around her plate. Tonights dish was Italian Fettucini. My aunt's favorite. I took a couple bites of the pasta and listening to our chewing and drinking. The heavy silence was suffocating. I can't take it anymore.

"Anything new aunt Yumi?" I asked.

Bad move because she dropped her fork and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Mikan, did anything...happen yesturday?" she asked.

I swallowed the lump of pasta in my throat and grabbed my wine glass. "No. Why do you ask?"

She sighed and held her forehead. "Sumire has been so depressed. She won't talk to me or even go shopping."

Sumire? Not shop? This _is_ serious.

"You girls were at the same party, right? Did you see or hear anything?" she asked with those pleading eyes.

I took a long drink. "Come on aunt Yumi. Hyuuga Mansion is huge and I make it my mission to stay as far away from my cousins as possible. As far as hearing something, who could hear anything with music blaring so loud I thought I was gonna go deaf."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. I just feel so useless."

"Don't beat yourself up aunt Yumi. Sumire just needs time to heal and she'll come to you when she's ready."

She gave me a small smile. "You're right. I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Good night." I said.

No longer having much of an appetite, I went into my room and printed out my essay. Logged onto my instant messenger only to find all my contacts (ok only three) offline. I sighed and switched the computer off. The silence of my room was intolerable so I called it an early night and went to bed.

--

"Um, hello? Earth to Mikan? Come in Sakura Mikan." Anna vioce floated into my thoughts.

I shook my head and and realized that I was in Nonoko's car heading for school. I must have spaced out.

"Finally. I've been calling you for like ten minutes." Anna said in irritation.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" I said fixing my posture so I can sit straight up.

"We were talking about Sumire and how she's going to counteract Saturday's disaster. Well for her anyway."

"Anna it's over. Sumire has fallen into a pit so deep, she can't possibly claw her way out of it. The war is won."

"How can we be sure?" Anna asked, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Already taken care of. I was able to hack the school main frame and upload the video of the 'Mikan/Sumire Showdown' to every page of the school website. No to mention put it on Youtube and sent it to everyone on my buddy list. If my predictions are correct, everyone in Tokyo from ages 14 to 19 has seen Sumire's defeat."

"Way to go Noko!" Anna congraluated and slapped her sister a high five.

"You did that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Last night." she answered with an evil grin, when I didn't grin or laugh back they caught on.

"Don't tell me you actually feel guilty." Nonoko sighed.

"Well I just think that maybe-" I started.

"Maybe what? Everyone knows Sumire got exactly what was coming to her." Nonoko interrupted.

"Yeah Mi-chan. It was only a matter of time before Miss high and mighty got a taste of her own medicine." Anna agreed.

"But still I can't help it." I said.

"Don't worry it'll pass when she shows up at school today like nothing happened." Anna comforted.

"Yeah I guess your right, but you didn't see her yesterday. The house was like a morgue."

"She was probably multitasking." Nonoko said.

"Yeah plotting her next move and wallowing in misery at the same time." Anna explained.

I laughed off the tension and was grateful when Nonoko turned up the radio cutting off anymore conversations. On the entire ride to school I'm trying desperately to convince myself that Sumire got what she deserved, but the guillt is still simmering inside me. I guess I'll just have to see when we get to school.

I do everything normally as we walk up the front entrance to the school. Anna and I were debating Johnny Depp's hotness level when the noise level in the hallway turned into a series of whispers. I turn away from my open locker to see Sumire, Kairi and Ayumi walking down the hall. Then Cameran Higurashi steps in front of Sumire and smirks at her.

"Hey Sumire. My buddies and I love to play sharades. Tell me who I am." he says.

He then wobbles and let's himself fall onto the floor. The entire hallway rings out in laughter and instead of a nasty retort, Sumire hugs her herself tight and walks down the hall as quickly as possible without being considered as running. Cameran stands up and his friends all slap him high fives. I snort in disgust, slam my locker shut and walk down the hall to homeroom with Anna and Nonoko behind me. On our journey to first period I got a wide variety of comments.

_'Way to go Sakura!'_

_'You really nailed her!'_

_'Your videos on my MySpace!'_

It's like I won the lottery or something and everyone was kissing up to me. In order to escape the voices, we went into the girls washroom.

"I think I can feel that guilt thing now." Anna commented.

"Wow. I mean, wow. I didn't expect her to..." Nonoko started, but couldn't finish.

"Completely shut down?" I suggested.

She didn't respond.

"What now?" Anna asked after a moment of silence.

"Absolutely nothing. We've done enough. It's over." Nonoko concluded.

"No. It's not over. Everyone at this school knows Sumire is a bitch. Even her friends don't like her. Don't you see? We didn't win the war, we've started a revolt." I stated.

"What do we do?" Anna asked.

"What can we do? We've already pushed the first dominoe, there's no stopping it." Nonoko said.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and my stomach churned in distaste. I couldn't even meet my own eyes. I didn't slay a dragon, I just knocked it down into a pit so other dragons could feed on it and now I feel terrible about it. It was impossible to pull the dragon out. So what do I do? What?

The first bell tore me from my thoughts and I pushed the dragon analogy out of my mind and let school work busy my brain. But you can only avoid your problems for so long. My problems came back at me in fifth period gym. As the boys ran the track the girls stretched out on the grass next to the cheerleaders. Sitting on the grass stretching my legs I notice Sumire, Kairi and Ayumi approach poms-poms in hand. Guess this morning was just a fluke.

Or not.

"Where do you think, you're going?" came a familiar voice.

It was Candice long, thick, dark brown locks tied up in two high pigtails and her GA uniform neatly pressed and making her look perfect. Sumire's hair was pulled into a ponytail and her green eyes met Candices'.

"Practice, where else?" Sumire answered.

"Pratice is for cheerleaders not cheerlosers." Candice replied sharply.

"It was one stupid party Candy. Let it go." Sumire sighed.

"I will not. You seem to forget that when you're a cheerleader, your reputation is everyone's reputation. Especially when you're head cheerleader." Candice sneered.

"We'll I'm head cheerleader and there's nothing you can do about it." Sumire sneered right back.

Candice folded and tilted her head to the side in amusement. "I already did. Coach Yamata and I both agree that actions on and off campus reflects the team."

Sumire quick boost of confidence insantly died with those words. Candice straigthtened up and she placed an innocent smile on her face.

"You can turn in your poms-poms afterschool. I think it'll be less embarassing that way." she said.

Sumire tossed her poms-poms on the ground and started to storm off. Even the boys had stopped running to see what was going down.

"Kairi, Ayumi, are you coming?" Candice asked.

Neither one moved and Sumire froze in her tracks. She turned to look at them, they looked at her then back at Candice. I guess the body really is useless when the head is severed. With a shrug and sheepish look at Sumire, they trudged over to the other cheerleaders. Candice smiled and waved at Sumire beofre turning on her heel and joining her fellow skank bots.

Anna and Nonoko gave me identical 'I can't believe that just happened' faces and we went onto the track. I couldn't help, but notice Natsume. I mean how could I not? He was standing on the track next to Ruka in his gym clothes, his face dripping with sweat, but I couldn't linger on that thought as the scene that had just occurred played again and again in my mind.

"Can you believe Kairi and Ayumi did that to Sumire?" Anna asked, still in shock.

"Birds gotta leave the nest sometimes I suppose." Nonoko sighed.

"Yeah, but not like that." I commented.

"And what about Candice? She and Sumire were like twins at her sleepover." Anna said, her pink ponytail swung violently as she jogged.

"I always knew she was fickle." Nonoko commented.

"But to go as far as to completely rip Sumire to shreds?" I said, in ragged breaths as we continued jogging.

"And in public no less." Anna added.

"It's only going to get worse." I said.

"How could it possibly get worse?" Anna asked.

"Lunch is in an hour." Nonoko answered for me.

"That's brutal." Anna said.

I wished we could've jogged around and around the track forever, but in what felt like five minutes the teacher blew the whistle and it was time to hit the showers. I dragged out my hygeine routine praying that lunch would never come. If I'm like this, I don't want to imagine what Sumire's going through. Unfortunately as I finished with my hair, the bell rang and everyone headed for the cafeteria.

We got our lunches and sat at a table and watched as the cafeteria filled up. I spotted Sumire standing by the lunch line, tray in her hands, looking around the cafeteria like a lost puppy. She sat down at a random table and the people on the opposite end gathered up their things and shuffled away.

"What should we do?" Anna asked looking at Sumire.

"Nothing." Nonoko answered.

"Nonoko's probably right, anything we do will possibly make things worse." I agreed.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Anna said, standing.

We reluctantly followed her over to Sumire's table and sat down. At first it didn't seem like she noticed us as she just kept picking at her salad. Then her head shot up as she glared directly at me.

"What do you want?" Sumire asked, words dripping with hatred.

"It's a free country we can sit where we want." Nonoko stated.

"Look Sumire, can't we let bygones be bygones?" Anna asked.

"Look around you bubble headed twit. You brats have taken everything from me." Sumire snapped.

"We came to sit with you as a token of peace." Anna explained.

"What? Because I don't have any friends doesn't mean I want your sympathy." Sumire spat.

"You should be grateful. Us sitting here makes you look like less of an idiot." I said, nonchalantly.

"You're the one who made me look like an idiot in the first place." she said, her voice rising.

"You already looked like an idiot. I just simply revealed it to everyone else." I answered, taking a spoonful of yogurt.

"Your such a skeeze!" Sumire yelled.

"And you're a bitch that's why you have no friends!" I yelled back.

I'm pretty sure the whole cafeteria is watching us now. She stood up and strutted over to my side of the table, I stood up as well and gave AAnna and Nonoko the this-is-my-fight look so they wouldn't stand with me. By this time I'm one hundred percent positive that everyone is watching us. Sumire stood less than a foot from me, hands on hips leaning forward slightly. I stood my ground with both feet planted on the ground, arms crossed, head tilted and my baddest glare.

"Before your friends came here, you were a loner in this school. In fact before recently, no one even knew you were a girl. You were just creepy, short, loner boy." Sumire spat out.

"Say what you want." I said calmly, but I was fully aware opf the whispers floating around now.

"Then you got the crap beaten out of you and decided to target me for it." Sumire continued.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Come to think of it, I'm your whole reason for you changing into something you're not. The hair, the make-up. Feh, you call my friends fake when you're the one who walks around in girl suit pretending to actually be one. You're still a pathetic loser on the inside. No amount of make up is ever going to fix that."

Shut up! I wanted to scream, but it wouldn't come out.

"You say I'm a bitch, but you're a child. Sinking down to the lowest of levels to get me back for all those years I picked on you. Oh boo hoo. But what can you expect of a girl who has no parents." Sumire said quietely, there was no reason to yell anymore since the cafeteria is silent.

What kind of tactic is she trying? I narrowed my eyes at her as she went on.

"Poor little orphan Mikan with no parents. Didn't start wearing a bra till she was fifthteen because she didn't have a mommy to teach her how." Sumire said with a smirk.

Giggles rose in the cafeteria.

"Poor little orphan Mikan, my parents only took you in because of pity. No one wants you. Even your own parents decided to die to get away from you." Sumire whispered, but she could have shouted and it wouldn't have stung any less.

_Liar._ I thought as my fist clenched the sleeves of my blouse.

"You don't know do you? Your dad survived the crash Miki." Sumire said in a tiny voice.

_Sumire is a liar._ I kept thinking, but that didn't stop my eyes from widening. Or Sumire from seeing it.

"That's right and he was so filled with grief over losing your mother that he walked towards a cliff and stared down at the abyss.-

_She's lying._ I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my body tremble.

"He thought of returning home to you, but you were his only daughter. The only thing left of Aunt Yuka his beloved. The only person in the world who looked exactly like her-

_Sumire always lies._ I pushed my hands over my ears and pressed hard.

"Facing you was something he couldn't bear so he jumped to his death. Your face was the driving force behind his suicide. He couldn't stand to look at you so he chose death."

I could feel tears welling up.

"I've always heard the saying looks could kill, but you really brought out it's significance Miki. _Great_ job." Sumire laughed, applauding.

"You want to know the real reason my dad is so sour?" She toyed with a smile on her face.

She raised her voice so I can hear her loud and clear even with my hands over my ears.

"He was upset because instead of money from his dead brother in law, he got you. A soulless, pathetic waste of money and breathing space." Sumire stated triumphantly.

I can't take it anymore. My brain couldn't process decent thought. Everything she said rang throughout my head and affected the rest of my body. My legs are shaking uncontrollably and my hand keep pushing against my ears harder and harder, trying to block out the mocking laughter that filled the cafeteria. My breath caught in my throat and the walls of my lungs felt like they were collasping. My heart was beating a thousand beats a second and then it felt like it stopped. Despite my inward chaos, I know I have to get out of here. The laughter is suffocating, I have to get out. So with tears streaming down my face...

I fled.

I thought I had initiated the dominoe effect, but Sumire had annihalated the dominoes and me. Like a phoenix, Sumire rose from the ashes of her humiliation and used a tactic that she knew was fool proof. A tactic that would shoot me down and keep me there.

And she's right.

I ran out of school, down the street, pass pedestrians, through parks, over train tracks, across streets, through a forrest and found myself at a meadow. I ran through the tall grass and flowers, but I tripped and rolled onto my back and watched the sky. My side hurt, where I fell, but it was like the pain was far away. I looked up at the blue sky and felt tears welling up again.

I set them free.

I cried and cried. I couldn't stop, I didn't want to. I laid there watching the clouds roll by, watching the sky turn orange, then red, then blue and finally black. Everything she said floooded my brain and suffocated away every thought. I rolled onto my good side and fell asleep. A few hours away from everything would do me good. A question kept coming to my mind:

What now?

* * *

_One of my faster chapters to write, I know, shocked me too. Anywho I'm dedicating this chapter to my good friend Kinri who helped me brainstorm ideas for ths chapter._

_I LOVE YOU KINRI!!_

_And Im also giving a shout out to my beta-reader Anna._

_I LOVE YOU ANNA!!_

_And of course all of you._

_Lots of Love_

_Chi-chan_


	14. The Price of Freedom

_**Chapter 14: The Price of Freedom**_

Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.

Last night I distinctly remember falling asleep in the meadow, but that's not where I am now. The first thing I notice is my change of location, the second is my change of clothes. Instead of my stuffy school uniform, I'm wearing a white nightgown, that has bunched up around my thighs. The third thing I notice is how clean I feel, usually when you sleep outside the first thing you want to do is take a shower, but I felt oddly clean like I had already taken a shower. I guessing I did because my hair smelled like lavendar vanilla instead of it's usual strawberry passionfruit.

I slipped out of bed and padded across the soft white carpet, towards the vanity. I looked well rested since I sleep like a rock through most things, my hair was wavy like I went to bed without drying it and I usually did. The smell of breakfast wafted into the room and took me by surprise.

Okay, I know the common reaction for most people who wake up in a random place is to panic, but as you know I'm far from normal.

I went out the wide door frame that looked like it was for double doors, but had none. There was a little hallway, one side was the black railing that lead to the spiral stairs and the other side was a eggshell wall covered with abstract paintings. I shivered a little as my bare feet descended the cold, iron, spiral staircase.

There's a huge window with the view of other buildings and the horizon. I guess I'm somewhere in the city. The place was modernly furnished with glass coffee tables, a wide screen televison and a white loveseat. I followed the smell as best I could and ended up in the kitchen/dining area. Marble white counter tops, state-of-the-art appliances, chrome refrigerator, spotless tile flooring, square glass table covered with food, surrounded by four chairs one of the occupied by someone hidden behind a newspaper.

"Um?" I choked out.

"It's about time you woke up." said a cold voice, from behind the newspaper.

The newspaper was folded and placed on the edge of the table to reveal none other than-

"Hotaru?" I asked.

"Sure isn't the Easter Bunny." she replied.

"What-"

She cut me off.

"I found you sleeping in the meadow and brought you back to my condo in the city." she answered, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Why the city? Why not bring me back home?" I asked.

"I figured that was the last place you wanted to be." she answered.

"You figured correct," I sighed, "Does anyone else know where I am?"

"Not that I know of." she answered, buttering a crossiant.

"So you brought me here, washed me up and put me to bed. I didn't know you cared so much." I said, teasingly.

"I don't. The maids did most of the work. Besides if you got sick it would be troublesome." She elaborated.

"How so?" I asked, sitting down across from her at the table.

"Because then I'd have to take down Sumire myself. That girl has been a thorn in my sight since day one and the fact that she has been knocked down and still conitues to rise just pisses me off." Hotaru stated.

"Nothing doing Miss Imai. I'm done with Sumire, her family, that school all of it." I stated, munching on a roll.

"You're quitting?"

"Look it's not like that. I just figure, what's the point? Not matter how many times I knock her down, she'll just rise again at my expense." I explained as a maid placed a plate of eggs in front of me.

"So what she said about you and your family, you're just gonna let her get away with it?" Hotaru asked from the rim of her China cup.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, slicing my eggs.

"There's one last thing you could try." Hotaru hinted.

"What are you talking about?" I said over the rim of my glass.

"Think. What's the one thing you can use to get under her skin that wouldn't require much contact or effort?" she asked.

"I'm not following you." I said, resting the glass back down.

"My brother you dope." Hotaru responded.

"Whoa. Time out. Are you suggesting that I use Natsume to get back at Sumire?" I asked incredously.

"Basically." Hotaru answered.

"Not gonna happen." I replied, finishing a crossiant and reaching for another.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm done with this Hotaru. I don't want to do this anymore." I said with exhasution in my tone.

There was a heavy silence after I said that.

"So what are you going to do?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm going to start working to pay for my own place. The atmosphere at my uncle's place will be too...suffocating." I said.

She nodded in understanding.

"One question: Why do you have a condo when you live in a big mansion?" I asked.

"It's for when things get suffocating." Hotaru answered.

"Oh. Why aren't you at school then?" I asked, sipping orange juice.

"Things got suffocating." she shrugged.

I watched her pour herself more coffee and drink it.

Black.

Like her soul.

"How suffocating? I can't imagine anyone suffocating you." I chided.

"Ruka." she said as if it answered everything.

"Did you guys have a fight?" I prompted.

"We always fight." she confessed.

"Oh."

After a short silence she went on. "He thinks I'm not..." she broke off.

"Not what?"

"Not affectionate."

"_No_." I gasped sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and continued, "So I told if he wanted affection, he should buy a damn cat."

I chuckled a bit at this, but stopped when she glared at me.

"Then he told me that he rather have a cat for a girlfriend, than a stuffy, prude unfeeling girl like me." Her voice had dropped a few octaves and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She swatted it away and I'm trying to revive myself from temporary shock.

She looked up at me with tear brimmed eyes, "I think we broke up."

"_Oh_." I dragged out with sincerity.

I sat across from her in understanding silence. Normally this is the part where we would hug and laugh it off, but life isn't like the movies. So we sat and listened to the deafening silence.

"Tell anyone I cried and I'll kill you." she threatened, breaking the silence.

"My lips are sealed." I promised, pretending to zip my mouth, lock it and throw away the key.

"So what now?" She asked, the nonchalance back in her voice as she sipped more coffee.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes. "Wish I knew. I'm kind of just making up as I go along. I know I can't go home so the best thing to do is get a job and a place to live."

"What about school?" she asked, eyebrow raised in genuine curiousity.

"Well, I never really had my heart set on a university or a career so completing high school seems like a waste. I mean I like to sketch and paint, but I can't see myself doing it for a living."

"I have nothing against working for a living, but I can't abide to dropping out of high school. So I'll make you a deal." she said.

"I'm listening." I egged her on.

"I'll let you rent this condo from me as long as you promise to work hard to graduate. In addition to five thousand yen a month of course." she proposed.

**(A/N: For the sake of my lack of accuracy when it comes to currency exchange, let's just say that 5000 yen is equal to 500 US dollars. So whenever you see a yen amount in my fics just drop the last zero if you want to refer back to dollars. Unless I tell you otherwise. Carry on reading now.)**

Money hungry chick.

"Well it's not like I have much a choice given my age and the circumstances." I sighed.

"Then it's agreed." she slid the news paper across to me.

"What? Did someone interesting die?" I asked scanning the cover page.

She stood up ignoring my question. "The 'Want' advertisments are from pages six through eight."

"Oh. Thank you." I said opening the newspaper.

"I'll be heading off now. I expect to see you at school tomorrow. There's a train that runs from here to near the school. It's a ten minute walk from here a thirty minute train ride and another fifteen minute walk to the school. Don't be late because the trains run exactly one hour apart. I don't have many clothes here so you should go pick up some of your own. Besides it'll be troublesome if your aunt and uncle don't see you for a few days without knowing what's going on. You should also speak to the Ogasawara sisters about your transfer here. The maids don't really work here I just borrowed them for the day so cooking, cleaning and grocery shopping will be your responsibility. No guest for long periods of time, no pets, no parties. You break it you bought it and I should mention nothing here is cheap."

As she said all this I walked her to the door where she put on her coat and shoes.

"Get it?" she asked.

"Got it." I replied.

"Good." she dismissed as she opened the door.

"I'll be checking in on you now and then. Rent should be in cash or check inside a white, clearly labeled envelope on this side table." She said, placing three delicate fingers on the rectangular wooden table.

"Check." I nodded.

"I'll give you an extension on first months rent, but that's all." Hotaru stated.

"I understand completely." I responded.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She said opening the door.

"Like wise," I smiled. "Ja ne."

She raised a hand in response and continued down the hallway, maids at her side.

I closed the door and leaned against it. I went over the to do list Hotaru made for me in addition to her list of rules. She sounds like such a drill sergent, but I can't complain I'm grateful to have her as an alli. Seemingly out of the blue, Sumire's words crowded in my head

'No one wants you.'

'Pathetic waste of breathing space.'

I shoved the thoughts into the dark corners of my mind and buried them under Hotaru's to do list. If I just concentrated on everything else, I won't think about it again.

I walked back into the kitchen and started reviewing the want ads. In my pursuit of getting a job, I'll have to bend the truth a little since high school students aren't suppose to get one without guardian permission. After a half an hour of circling, crossing out, calling numbers and eating crossaints, I manage to get a interview with a classy restaruant as a waitress.

With a sigh, I put down my cell phone, ignoring the blinking voice message signal.

"Let's see what's next?" I ask myself aloud.

I start up the spiral staircase again and search for the bathroom. After a shower and a change of clothes I try to mentally prepare myself for going back to my aunt and uncles place. Hotaru's boobs are slightly smaller than mine so her black t-shirt is snug around me. It says 'Life. Get One.' on the front. She likes long jeans so I have to fold hers over twice so I don't step on them. Luckily our feet are the same size so her Vans fit me perfectly.

I tuck my phone into my back pocket and start down the stairs again, then I remember I don't have any keys for this place and start to search around for an extra key or something. Turns out there's a row of hooks by the front door, one of them occuppied by a single key with a note attached.

_'Don't lose this or else.'_ it read in Hotaru's cursive.

That girl never misses a beat.

On the reverse side it says, _'No I don't.'_

I dropped the note in shock.

That's just plain scary.

I pick up the note and discard it approiately, before leaving and securely locking the door. Thankfully this place has a sign for everything so it was easy to find the elevator. After exiting the lobby and asking a nice couple on the street, I was on the train heading towards my Aunt's house. I made myself comfortable for the half hour ride and checked my messages.

Three calm messages from Nonoko, two worried ones from my aunt, six frantic and two angry ones from Anna and an oblivious one from Akira.

Akira's message: 'Hey Mi-chan! Just calling to say what's up. Haven't heard from you in a while. Anners (Anna) and Nono (Nonoko) are giving me weird vibes whenever I ask about you. Call me.

Much to my surprise that it sounds like neither twin has spilled the rice and even more to my surprise when my fingers start dialing Akira's number on their own accord. I didn't realize I did it until I pressed the phone against my ear and heard him pick up.

'Hello?' he said for the third time.

"Hey." I said quickly.

'Hey Mi-chan! How goes it?' he asks in his usual perkiness.

I sigh audibly, "Not so good."

'Operation destroy Sumire is a slow go?'

"Actually it's a no go." I sigh.

'What happened?' he asked.

"Let's just say she reopened old wounds and made new ones." I replied.

He got it almost immediately. 'Only she would sink so low.'

"Yeah well it got me thinking about alot things and I think it's time I flew the coop." I said.

'Mikan, you're only sixteen. Where are you gonna live?' he asked.

He only calls me Mikan when he's serious.

"Well I worked something out with Hotaru, I'm renting her condo for five thousand yen."

'How are you gonna pay that?' he asked.

"I'm going to get a waitressing gig." I replied.

'You're not old enough to work.' he stated.

"That is the beauty of make-up, high heels and lieing. Duh." I answered rolling my eyes.

"I don't like it Mikan." he said.

"Thanks for your support." I said sarcastically.

'I know things are bad, but-'

"Let me stop you right there because if you say things are going to get better I'm going to have to maul your face off. This is my decision so you'll just have to deal."

'Fine.' he grumbled.

"I have to do this, Akira. Please understand that."

He didn't answer for awhile so I just hung up. After a while, I reluctantly dial Anna's number. I know she's in class, but she'll see my number, excuse herself abduct Nonoko and rush the nearest washroom to call me back. I hung up and waited. After exactly seven minutes my phone rang.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she screeched as I picked up.

I held the phone away from my ear as she did this.

"I'm sorry, okay? I needed breathing space." I said.

"You could've called." Nonoko's voice said into the phone, which she probably confiscated from her hysterical sister.

"I know I should have, but I had alot of things to think about and alot of decisions to make and you guys deeply influence my decisions so this was something I needed to do on my own." I explained.

"What decision?" Nonoko asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm moving out of my aunt's place."

For awhile it was quiet, then Anna exploded. "WHAT?!"

The rest of her tirade was muffled and there's was a struggling sound. Probably Nonoko covering her sister rather large pie hole.

"I'm moving into Hotaru's condo, she renting it to me for five thousand yen and I'm going to lie about my age to get a job. Don't try to talk me out of it because my mind is made up." I elaborated a tad defensive.

"Of course we wouldn't, it's understandable how you might not be able to stand the atmosphere there." Nonoko said, over Anna's muffled shouts of protest.

"Yeah." I agreed quietly.

"What are you going to say?"

I sighed quietly. "I don't have a clue, but I guess I got to come up with something fast because this is my stop." I said, as the train started to slow.

"Good luck." Nonoko said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"I'm not done with you Sak-" Anna began, but I shut the phone.

I'm definitely getting an ear load for that, but now's not the time.

I watched my feet as I walked the familiar path to my Aunts house. There were a few police cars outside. Great, Aunt Yumi over reacted. I jog up the front steps and opened the door. I follow the murmur of voices into the living room and see a few men in blue. One of them was talking to my Aunt with a notepad open. Her eyes are red and she looks awful. My uncle is sitting on the couch in a suit looking stiff and tense.

"Hello?" I call out tenatively.

All eight pairs of eyes look at me. My Aunt wraps her arms around me and sobs, shoulders raising and falling. I could hear my uncle dismiss the officers and thank them for their time and apologize for the inconvienience. My Aunt lets go of me as if I suddenly combusted and she looked at me with a stern look and my uncle reentered the room.

"Sit." my uncle ordered.

I sat down in the center of the love seat as them both stood in front on me. Not knowing whether to hug me or yell at me.

"Where were you?" My uncle asked, suspisciously calm.

"Out." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You could've called or texted or something. When the school called and said you weren't there and Sumire said she had no idea where you were I was so worried-

"Yuki." my uncle said, silencing my aunts tirade.

She started biting her nails and pacing the room as my uncle turned to fix his gaze on me.

"What do you have to say yourself? Starting up all this drama, having your aunt on brink of hysteria? I thought you were finally shaping up, but I guess I was wrong." he said, there was a strain in his voice as if he was trying to keep himself from yelling.

"Yeah I guess you were." I replied.

"And what's that's suppose to mean?"

"It means that I'm not perfect. That I'm not like any of your daughters and I never will be." I could feel the tears rising in my throat, but my anger came out first.

"Do you want me to apologize?! Fine! I'm sorry that I screwed up your life by being here! I'm sorry that my parents died and you got stuck with me. I'm sorry that I've been a thorn in your sight for my entire existence. I'm sorry that I was even born in the first place!" I was yelling and standing, with my fists clenched tightly.

"Are you happy now?!" I screamed in his face making him back up into my aunt.

Here comes the tears as I race up to my room, slam and lock the door. After a minute or so my aunt and uncle are banging on the door begging me to talk about it, but I drown them out with my Paramore cd. I get my twin black suitcases from the back of the closet and start packing my favorite clothes some post make over most pre make over. After my first suitcase is filled with shirts, blouses, jeans, a black skirt, bras, underwear and a few dresses, I start packing my second with the necessities: cd's, cd player, i pod, chargers for ipod and cell phone, hair stuff, make up stuff that I actually like, hair accesories, socks, my posters and other band memorobilia.

After I felt sufficently packed, I turned off the stereo and packed it in my back pack with my school stuff and placed the back pack on my back. I held the suitcases tightly in each hand and left my bedroom. The hall was empty so I crept down the stairs hoping that everyone was asleep.

No such luck.

My aunt and uncle were sitting in the living room drinking coffee. As soon as she saw my luggage my sunt was on her feet.

"Where are you going Mikan?" she said in this tiny voice that made my chest hurt.

"I'm moving out." I replied.

"You're just a teenager you can't live by yourself." my uncle stated.

"A friend of mine is renting me a place."

"You can't just leave Mikan. We're a family and we have our issues, but that's no reason to just pack your things and go." Aunt Yuki said.

"I have to I can't live in this suffocating environment anymore," I turned a harsh gaze to my uncle,"and don't worry I have all intentions of graduating high school so I won't ruin your _precious_ family name"

He was silent, but my aunt started another tirade about getting through this and family counseling.

"There's no need I don't want anything to do with this family anymore." I stated simply.

I placed my bags down and took their house key from my pocket. I placed it on the coffee table and said good bye. My aunt started bawling, but I wouldn't let my determination waver. I took long, strong strides over to my bags and picked them up and headed to the door.

"You can't just leave." my uncle said, coming out of whatever trance my vicious gaze had put him in.

I threw him a hard look over my shoulder and replied darkly, "Watch me."

Then I was out of the house, my aunt cried and beckoned to me from the front porch, but I let her voice fade and kept walking. I felt bad about it I really did, but what choice did they give me? I'm just glad Sumire wasn't there to see me bail. I could already envision the superior smirk on her face. After walking in the brisk cold for a few blocks, I waved down a cab and headed to the condo. The elevator guy offered to help me with my bags, but I was to numb to accept I just thanked him and locked the door behind me. I stood against the door for a awhile and before I knew it I was crying.

I guess I was crying for a number of reasons:

My uncles actions confirmed Sumire's harsh words.

My Aunt's tears are fresh in my mind.

I was the war

I was all alone in a new environment

But I was also crying because I was finally away from it all.

All the stress and yelling.

I'm free, but what's the price of this freedom.

Loneliness.

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! _

_Sorry for the long update, but you shoudld know by now that I make this stuff up as I go along. HeeHee_

_Um So I'm thinking for the next Chapter maybe some NatsuMikan moments maybe? Bring back Youichi?_

_I don't know for sure yet, but I'm playing with some ideas._

_Please Review!!_

_Lots of Love and HomeWork_

_Chi-chan!! 3_


	15. But What Really Scares Me

_Hi to all my fans!!!!_

_Welcome to Chapter 15._

_I really hope I can finish this story around Ch. 20 maybe but no promises._

_........_

_Well that's all enjoy!_

_RxExR_

**_Chapter 15: But What Scares Me....._**

* * *

If I sigh one more time I might strangle myself.

Sitting my new white love seat, wearing my black silk pajamas and a cup of hot chocolate in hand. I stared out the window at the bright lights of the city. Most people who've lived in the suburbs most of their life would find it noisy, but I just found it peaceful. I scratched behind Usagi's ears as she slept. I forgot her in my old room so I had to sneak back in for her and then sneak her into the condo since they have strict rules about pets, but she's the only company I've got.

She twitched slightly under my touch, but went back to sleeping. I sighed again (dammit) and looked at the wall clock. It's two thirty a.m., I'm going to be exhausted at school tomorrow and look horrible for my interview. I forced myself to stand up and go to bed where I slept for what felt like two hours before my annoying alarm clock went off. I went through my daily routines in a daze, thankfully I was able to put on my shirt right and wear matching socks.

Can't say much for my hair though.

My hair looks like it barely survived a hurricane. To save myself time and frustration I just toss it up in a pony tail, grab a a bagel with cream cheese and head out the door. The elevator man smiles at me in greeting, but doesn't try to make small talk. Thank Heavens.

The sunlight is piercing and hurts my eyes, but I forgot my sunglasses so I'll have to squint and pray that I don't lose my vision. I walked several blocks before a silver Porshe screeched up beside me with my two best friends occupying the front seats.

"Get in." Nonoko said.

I tossed my back pack into the back seat and jumped in. Nonoko punched the gas as Anna turned around to face me.

"Wow hun you look like the living dead. She commented with a complimentary nose wrinkle.

"Gee thanks." I responded with sarcasm.

"No problem."

She shuffled around in her purse and handed me a pair of sunglasses. I slid them over my eyes without question and took the styrofoam cup she offered me. I put it to my lips smelling the scent of fresh cappuccino, I sighed in content and took a gulp. It burned like hell, but it tasted so good I didn't care.

"So what's the game plan, Miss Independent?" Nonoko asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"No game plan. I just want to get on with my life till graduation." I replied drinking some more cappuccino.

"Sumire and the witches?" Anna asked.

"Dead to me. No funeral." I responded.

"Natsume?" Nonoko asked.

"No comment."

They were silent for a second and exchanged twin glances.

"No comment? As in 'I don't know' or 'I won't tell'?" asked Anna.

I sighed feeling the third degree coming on.

"Well which is it?" Nonoko urged.

"I don't know. Can we just drop it?" I pleaded.

"No way. We need to examine this fully because if you like Natsume, it's just going to be a downward spiral back into the dark bleeding abyss of Mortal Combat with Sumire again." Nonoko drawled.

I sighed and rested my head back against the seat.

We pulled up into the school parking lot and parked in an empty spot. Getting out of the car, I realized how truly tired I was. My legs felt like jello and my head felt like it was spinning. Drinking coffee was soothing to my head a little, but there was only a quarter cup of coffee left. I groaned inwardly and walked up the stairs beside my friends. I could feel the student body's gaze on us as we ascended the stairs.

Having people gossip mean things about me is far more tolerable than having people gossip pity sentiments for me.

Weird I know.

Everyone tried to pretend to like they weren't staring, like it was just ike any other day, but they were failing miserably. I yawned as I spun my locker open. Pulling out my Math book, Anna leaned against the locker next to mine and went into maternal mode.

"Mikan, you look exhausted." she said.

"I _am_ exhausted." I told her.

"Red Alert." Nonoko whispered.

I turned and saw Sumire surrounded by her usual posse, the usual smug expression on her face that reads 'I'm so much better than you and I know it'. I don't know what words were exchanged between my family when I left and I don't care, as far as I'm concerned they never were and never will be my family. Sumire caught my unblinking eyes for a second and looked away. No smirk, no emotion what so ever, weird.

I shut the door of my locker and headed the opposite direction of Sumire and her squadron, crashing right into Natsume Hyuuga. I could hear Anna draw in a breath and hold it. I looked up into Natsume's emotionless eyes and mirrored his nonchalant expression.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Why don't you watch where you're going idiot?" He asked me, surprisingly cold.

"I said I was sorry. Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it." I said with my trademark sarcasm, showing more facial expression.

"Funny little girl. That's one for the books." he said with a smirk.

He step aside and slipped something into the palm of my hand as he passed. He let his fingers linger there and then he walked towards his friends, who were eyeing him suspiciously. I clutched the small square thing in my hand, making sure that Anna and Nonoko didn't see it.

"That was odd." Anna said as we resumed walking.

"Very." Nonoko agreed.

I tossed the coffee cup in the garbage and stayed silent as we went into Jinno-sensei's math class. I sat down in my seat and when I was sure everyone was absorbed in taking notes, I opened my sweaty palm to find a tightly folded piece of paper. I quickly unfolded it and read-

_Little Girl,_

_Meet me in the park at 4. Don't be Late. No Excuses._

_N_

Is he out of his mind? Why the hell does he want to meet me? And at the park no less? A thousand and one questions ran through my head as I folded up the note an tucked it into my skirt pocket. I forced them into the back of my mind and tried to concentrate on the math assignment. Fifty painful minutes later we were in the hallway heading to our next class.

"You ok Mikan? You look....distant." Anna said, her eyes were concerned.

"I'm fine Anna." I lied convincingly with a smile to help.

She looked at me questioningly for a minute, then returns my smile. Nonoko's silent through this exchange and that worries me. When Nonoko is silent it means she analyzing and the interrogation will start as soon as she latches onto an idea. She keeps quiet throughout the rest of the day and watches me intently as we head toward gym class.

"Take a picture Noko it'll last longer." I said as we were changing.

"I'm trying to figure out why you've been acting strange lately." Nonoko said , pulling on her bloomers.

I straightened my ponytail, "Probably because you've been watching me intently all day." I replied.

She didn't respond as she bent to tie her shoe lace. I slammed my locker shut -she didn't even flinch- and walked outside. Anna jogged up beside me a second later, but didn't speak thankfully. We saw the boys gym class on the track again, stretching close but a good distance away from the skank bots, who might I add were stretching slowly trying to look more alluring.

Barf.

All the girls in our athletic period were grouping up to play on the volleyball court. Anna and I joined the red team and Nonoko made it obvious she didn't want to be anywhere near me, so she joined the green team at the other end of the court.

"What's got her panties pretzel knot?" I asked stretching my arm across my chest.

Anna hesitated before answering, "She says you're keeping secrets."

"Just because I don't want to discuss every detail of my God forsaken life, she wants to ignore me? Fine with me!" I growled, glaring at the back of her head.

"Come on Mikan-chan, I'm sure it's not that at all. It's just...well...you usually discuss everything with us and now your life is flipping around so much, we just kind of feel a little forsaken ourselves."

I sighed at the pitiful look on her face, "Look I'm sorry. I just...I'm trying to sort things out."

"Then let us help. You don't have to go through this alone let us help you." Anna said almost pleading.

"Alright," insert sigh here, "Come over to my place today at six and we'll_ all _try to tangled the mess that is my life."

Anna broke into a grin so wide, I thought her cheeks might pop. She bear squeezed me, as the coach blew the whistle for game on. I was on fire the first half of the game, spiking every ball that came my way making my team gain points like crazy, but my mojo was crushed when one player of the opposing team accidentally spiked the ball and it nail me right in the face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" said the blonde going under the net, to come over to me.

"Mi-chan, are you alright? Your nose is bleeding." Anna said.

I pinched my nose between to fingers. "No shit Sherlock." I said nasally.

"Sakura go wash off." the coach said, "Game on!"

The girls went back to playing as I head to the back wall where there was a line up of sinks. Anna had gave me her handkerchief, so I rinsed my hands and face and clenched my nose with it. I leaned against the sink, breathing deeply through my mouth.

"Took one for the team?" a silky voice asked.

I looked up to see Ruka, looking as surfer boy as ever. Beach blond hair a mess and his warm blue eyes like the Caribbean sea, I suddenly remember Hotaru's sad face, but knew I should keep quiet.

Too bad I have a rather large mouth.

"Why'd you break up with Hotaru?" I blurted out, wishing I could suck it back in.

"You don't miss a beat do you?" he asked with a smile.

He twisted the top off his water bottle and started to fill it up.

"Well?" I pressed.

"I didn't break up with her she broke up with me." he sighed.

"Explain." I said, checking to see if my nose was still bleeding.

It was.

"I think it's kind of personal." he said without looking at me.

"You better start talking before personal becomes homicidal." I warned.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm not kidding Ruka, I think I got enough blood here to drown you." I said.

"Okay, okay." he said leaning against the sink next to me, " I just want her to act like she cares about me you know? Sometimes I feel that she's just with just because it's convenient. She never says she loves me, never thanks me for gifts or show any kind of emotion toward me."

"Then why did you date her in the first place." I asked, I couldn't resist.

"Because despite everything, I still love her, but not knowing what she thinks of me, I feel cheap. I mean she agreed to date me, but I think it was just to prevent other guys from hitting on her, like some kind of business exchange." he confessed.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, I know Hotaru isn't big on emotions and she can be a little up tight, but she wouldn't have the patience to be with one person so long just because of a business interaction."

"Maybe, but if she doesn't care enough to come to me and want me back, then I'm done with it." he said.

His eyes had dulled and he looked like someone in mourning. He waved me off as he jogged back to the track, water bottle in hand. My nose had finally stopped bleeding. I rinsed Anna's handkerchief and tucked it into my sock -no pockets-. I got to play for about fifteen more minutes before it was time to head in.

The rest of the day was mind numbingly boring, but stacked with tons of homework. Ugh.

------------

I dropped my bag on the floor near the door and groaned.

SO. MUCH. HOMEWORK.

I couldn't think about of it yet because I had to get ready for my job interview. With that in mind I bolted upstairs and took a five minute shower, that mostly consisted of me, washing my hair. I wrapped a blue towel around my body and went into my room so I can rummage through my clothes for something decent to wear.

I finally decided on a black pencil skirt, a blue silk blouse and a black cashmere cardigan. I slid my feet into a pair off black three inch heels -much easier to walk in- grabbed my purse and took a cab to the restaurant.

I watched the beautiful blue sky as I sat in the back of the cab, after I told the driver the address. I must have been really out of it because the driver had to call my name twice, I handed him the money -slightly embarassed- and got out of the green and white cab.

It had a big sign that said Rini's Cafe in black, bold cursive. I walked inside and there was a very mature feel to it, there were when in expensive day dresses, sitting around drinking tea and laughing, men in suits having an after work drink, college students on laptops at the lounge tables in the back. So nice and grown-up, I really hope I get this job.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" s woman about mid thirties asked.

She had thick, curly black hair and a tan complexion. She wore a black pants, a white button down blouse and black heels. Did I mention she was beyond gorgeous?

"Yes I am." I said, trying to sound more mature.

She looked at me and started walking to the back of the establishment, I took that as my cue to follow so I did. We went through the kitchen, where the chefs were cooking and the waitresses were calling out orders, into a back room that was painted a soft yellow and decorated with a desk(oak), lamp(standing), bookshelf(oak), laptop(HP), a black swivel office chair (leather), and two chairs facing the desk(also leather).

"Please have a seat." she asked, gesturing to one of the office chairs.

"Thank you." I said, sitting in the one to the left that was almost directly in front of her.

She sat in her big office chair behind the desk and just looked at me. I sat there uncomfortably, often shifting my gaze around the room.

"Do I look stupid to you?" she asked harshly.

"I'm sorry? What-?" I stammered uncertainly.

"I asked you a question." She said again interlacing her fingers with one another.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Miss Sakura, I have a master's degree in business for Tokyo U. I've been remarried twice and have a seven year old daughter named Yuka. So I think it's safe to say that I'm not dumb, so can please explain to me, why a high school girl such as yourself would insist upon dressing up and coming down here trying to fool me?" she said in a very serious tone.

"I wasn't trying to fool you, it's just that I really need this job." I explained, my cheeks flaming.

She leaned back in her chair and stared me down with those deep brown eyes.

"Are you on drugs?" she asked, curtly.

"No ma'am." I answered.

"Acohol abuse?"

"No ma'am."

"High school drop out?"

"No ma'am."

"Pregnant teen?"

"No ma'am."

"Then why, may I ask, do you need this job? Is your rich daddy not handing out the big bucks?" she asked with a sneer.

Time to shake things up for miss prissy butt. "My father is dead as is my mother."

That seemed to throw her off well so I took advantage of the situation because she's really starting to piss me off.

"I moved out of my rich uncle's house to pursue a life of independence since he's made it clear that he couldn't give two shits about my well being." I continued calmly.

"So, if your done waiting my time _ma'am_, I'll be leaving because I don't need some high priced, stuck up, snob insulting me. If you don't want to hire me that's fine. I rather be a prostitute than work for you." I said maliciously.

I stood and turned to go I took two steps toward the door before she called out to me.

"That's rough, I'll have to admit and I like your spunk so sure I'll give you a job if you want it." she said.

"You mean it? No bullshit?" I asked, rudely.

"No bullshit." she replied back as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you so much."

"You start tomorrow at three sharp, don't be late there's a penalty. Wear a little make-up to look the part, but not to much and if you get busted for being under aged I don't know you." she said shuffling through some paper.

"Um okay." I answered back.

"You'll need a white blouse, black shirt and heels. I'll start you off clearing tables and you can work your way up." she continued, handing me a form.

"Fill that out so I can have you on pay roll. See you tomorrow."

I guess that was my dismissal, so I thanked her again and left feeling like a giant weight was lifted off my chest. I looked at my watch and before I knew what I was doing I was on the train heading toward Natsume's meeting place. I got off the train and started walking the blocks toward the park.

_4:10 pm_

Am I really about meet Hyuuga here? I'm ten minutes late. Why do I even care? Have I gone insane?

Clinically.

I sat on a bench and took a deep breath.

"You're late." a cold voice said.

I took a breath and tuned into my natural attitude. Channeling sarcasm, come in sarcasm over.

"You're lucky I'm here at all. What do you want anyhow?" I said sternly.

"What's with the skirt? Did you think I was taking you out?" he asked.

He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with the word 'Chill' on it. Even though he was very hot.

Not that I care.

"Like you could." I said with a smirk.

"..."

No come back point for me. Yay!

"What do want Hyuuga? I'm a busy girl." I said.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked.

"I thought that was the point of our relationship." I said, simply.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked in amusement.

"As long as the feeling is mutual, who cares as to a reason." I answered again.

"Look Sakura-"

"No you look. I'm done playing these games with you and Sumire. So what ever tricks you and her have up your sleeves, take it out and shove it up your ass. I don't want to be a part of you or her so just leave me the hell alone." I said, voice rising.

I stood to stomp off, but his voice caught my attention again.

"And if I refuse?"

"There's nothing to refuse. I'm not giving you a choice. Loner boy isn't who I am, Glamour-Sumire-Skank-Clone is not who I am either."

I held out my arms and turned around full circle for him.

"This is me. What you see, is what you get." I shrugged.

He was silent for a while, so I started walking again.

"I won't stop." he said.

I just kept walking. What did that mean? Stop what? Giving me lingering looks in the hall way? Slipping me notes? Meeting me places? My cheeks are hot and I realize-

I think I might like Natsume Hyuuga.

and worse yet

He might like me too.

Lord help me now.

------------------

I waited in my condo, cleaning and straightening waiting for Anna and Nonoko. Finally the buzzer sounded and the doorman Paul, asked if they could be sent up. I said yes and put out tea on the coffee table after a minute Anna knocked and I let them in.

"Whoa, swank pad Mi-chan." Anna commented.

Nonoko said nothing and avoided my gaze.

"Thanks but I can't really take credit." I replied.

"Still I would love to live here. Can't you see it, Nonoko? This is the perfect set for Sex and The City The Next Generation!" Anna exclaimed, sitting on the couch.

Nonoko collapsed next to her, "Yeah right."

"So Mikan, how do you feel about living in the perfect single pad?" Anna said into her fist pretending it's a microphone.

She held it out to me, then I felt a serious case of diarrhea of the mouth coming on.

"I think I like Natsume." I babbled.

There, my verbal diarrhea hung in the air as the twins tired to make sense of what I said.

Ick. Bad images.

"Come again." Anna said after a few minutes of staring at me like I'd just grown a tail.

"Don't make me repeat it." I sighed, sinking into the arm chair.

"Why?" Nonoko asked.

"What do you mean, why?" I asked, "That's like asking why you like aromatherapy? Or why Anna likes cooking?" I tried to reason.

"We like those things because it makes us happy. Does Hyuuga make you happy?" Nonoko answered.

"I don't know, he.....distracts me." I answered, hesitating a bit.

"Distracts you?" Anna asked, not repulsed, but just curious.

"Yeah, whether he's being a jerk or just plain quiet, I can't think of anything thing else and it's...nice." I explained.

"So you're willing to put yourself back into Sumire's red zone?" Nonoko asked.

"If she doesn't know about it, then why would I be in the red zone?" I asked coyly.

Anna leaned back against the chair and sighed, "I don't know. All this possible trouble over Hyuuga?"

"Coming from a girl who would fight Trojans just to get Kokoroyome to talk to her?" I commented.

Her cheeks turned scarlet.

"Besides, this thing between me and Hyuuga can just be a stupid time filler. It's not like I going to do double back flips for him." I said.

"Weeeeeell..." Anna started.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean it's not like you love him or anything."

Um.

"Exactly. Can you see me falling in deep for a guy like that? Please." I said, with an eye roll.

The conversation shifted to my job interview and my living arrangements, but I was only half listening as they both talked and asked questions. Nonoko's words floated throughout my brain

_'It's not like you love him or anything.'_

No I don't love Natsume Hyuuga, but what scares me is that I could.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Okay only minor NxM moment but I have to take things at a steady pace for their relationship to be a good one so be patient with me. Then there's Akira who seems to float in and out of the story as I go along I have to fix that heehee_

_Jane_

_Lots of Love _

_Chi-chan_


	16. Mature? Not so much

_Hello all,_

_Sorry for the long session of no updates, I'm trying as hard as I about my terrible grammar lol._

_Please rease my end notes at the bottom of the page._

_RxExR_

_**Chapter 16: Mature? Not so much.**_

How does she expect me to clear tables in high heels, is beyond my comprehension.

I mean I don't like wearing heels to go to a beer chugging, slut dancing, teen make out fiasco, let alone do work in. I've been walking from table to table to the kitchen all day long and my feet are charging me with double homicide. For an up tight, up the ass establishment, this place is really busy. Luckily none of the kids from school come here because Rini (my boss' actual name) does not serve alcohol to minors.

Kill Joy.

Rini, my boss, is a real tyrant who runs a tight ship, but her life is not in strict order as it may seem. Her first husband Zero, father of Yuka, appropriately named because he is a zero. No job, no money and when he found out that Rini was pregnant he bailed on her. Second husband Ralph was a successful liar, I mean lawyer, and Rini thought she struck gold until she found out he was a drinker and compulsive gambler. Soon he lost every dime to his name and stooped to forging checks and stealing from Rini, but now he's doing five to ten in the big house.

That means jail, for those who are of moron descent.

Rini lost all faith in men and decided to put all her efforts into this lovely little eatery. She may be a bitch, but she has a license to be. I cleared empty wine glasses off one of the tables and headed to the kitchen to put them in the sink. Riku, the dish washer, smiled tiredly at me. I returned the smile and went back to clearing tables. I've been working here for a few hours, but I'm rooted in my routine which thankfully requires no thought process.

Nonoko and Anna dumped me here about an hour and a half ago and hung around for a while, drinking lemonade, but with one distressed call from their mom about her homicidal oven and they were gone. I was not a natural at this I admit, nearly breaking three plates and clinking glasses too loudly when I placed them in my cart, but I managed to get the swing of things.

At the end of my shift, at nine, I switched into my trainers and put on my black sweater. I said good bye to Riku, the only staff member who doesn't have a pole in the vicinity of his ass, and left the restaurant. The streets were filled with people chattering on cell phones or to each other. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my black work pants and started walking down the sidewalk, trying not to get pummeled.

I pulled my pony tail holder out of my hair to let it cover my ears. I waved down a cab and it took ten minutes to get one, but finally I was tucked into the back of a green and white public transit vehicle and on my way. I paid the balding driver his fare and headed up to my apartment. After what felt like an eternity, I was back at my condo ready to pass out.

I unbutton my black vest and hung it on the closet door. I sat down at my desk and started doing my homework. So tired, but I'm barely half way done with all my assignments.

How long can I keep this up?

---------------------------

"MISS SAKURA!" Jinno-sensei barked.

My head shot up off my text book.

Whoa, head rush and his consistent nagging was not aiding.

"If you continue to sleep in my class, I'll have to assign you more work to keep you occupied."

I mumbled my apology and tried to stay awake. It's been a full week of school, work and one payment to Hotaru. I'm exhausted and can barely keep my eyes open. Only when Natsume passes me in the hall, am I fully awake. He doesn't act any differently towards me, still cold and distant for appearances sake, but there's something in his expression that makes me feel like we have a major secret. No empty corridor rendezvous' or library make out sessions, just a look.

How lame is my love life?

Answer: Pathetically.

Akira's been sending me encouraging text messages, which, after the first eleven billion, can get pretty annoying. So I turn my phone off more frequently. My aunt has been trying to contact me, but I ignore her calls.

Baby steps, baby steps.

I avoid Sumire and the glossy posse at all costs. I sit on the opposite side of the lunchroom, walk in the opposite direction and make sure I don't go into any of the wash rooms during the day.

Needless to say, I drink as little as possible.

Just as I began to nod off again, the last bell rang just in time to save me from another scolding. I manage to leave the room with amazing speed for a half dead person.

"Mikan, you look horrible." Anna said, holding her mineral water to her lips.

"I know. I'm avoiding mirrors at all cost; I can't afford to break anything." I said with a yawn.

"Even with no sleep you're still yourself." Nonoko commented.

I wasn't paying attention and nearly tumbled down the front steps.

"I addition to lack of coordination." she added.

I regained my balance and laughed with my friends. It's felt like a long time since I've done that, laughed genuinely. The little time I spend with my friends nowadays are filled with questions about work. Hotaru stops by my condo once in a while to 'check on things', but I make myself believe that she is concerned for my well being.

Very few people are these days.

Speaking of Hotaru, she and Ruka are not back together and I'm pretty sure she's miserable or as close to miserable as a person who lacks emotion can get. Ruka looks at her with a puppy dog in the window of an animal shelter gaze while she tries hard to ignore him. Hotaru is of few words, but her body language doesn't read emotionless-genius-girl-who-couldn't-give-a-rats-ass. She gave off more of a vulnerable feeling, she was out of her comfort zone, which was of course at Ruka's side.

"I'll call you guys later." I said, heading in Hotaru's direction.

"Don't you need a ride to work?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to ride with Hotaru today." I answered over my shoulder.

"Okay bye then." Anna called.

I waved them off and started jogging in Hotaru's direction. She was carrying her bag and a brief case, her hair was down and she looked tired.

"Hey good looking, what's cooking?" I joked, as I walked up beside her.

She looked at me, only to acknowledge my presence and we continued walking.

Say something.

"Uh..." I started.

"Don't." she cut me off razor sharp.

We got into her car and she tried to start the engine and failed. She kept turning the key, viciously I might add.

"Hotaru?" I said.

"Shut up." she said, turning the key once more.

"Hotaru, what's-" I started again.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you-" I couldn't stop babbling.

"God!" she yelled looking at me through those violet eyes that looked wild and amazing, yet terribly distressed.

"Can't you shut up for five seconds!" she rested her head on the driving wheel and started to sob.

And not the graceful 'I'm a tad upset' sob either, we're talking the 'It's the end of the world and there's no more ice cream' bawling. It would be funny if it weren't so depressing. The great genius Hotaru Imai reduced to such a state, the local media who covers Hotaru's inventions would have a field day.

I placed my hand on her back and motioned it in small circles. I let her cry as I watched the parking lot empty out. I wondered why Hotaru would be this upset, then I saw. Natsume and his regular posse walking down the steps flocked by girls, but one girl stood out in particular. I think her name is Mizuki from my English class, but that's not why I noticed her first. I noticed her because she had both arms wrapped around Ruka's left arm and he didn't seem to mind one bit.

Natsume, I couldn't help but notice, was walking with two red headed twins who were talking animatedly about something. He didn't seem eager to shake them off either.

Men.

Hotaru, as if sensing them, looked up and then commenced the water works all over again this time into my shoulder. I held her and watched the bastards disappear into a large Hummer H2. I watched the vehicle drive off, to me it felt like it was in slow motion. I felt an unfamiliar pang in my chest, wondering what Natsume was doing with those girls. So this must be what Hotaru is feeling only ten times worse.

"I heard it, but I didn't want to believe it." she said, disrupting the silence suddenly.

"Huh?"

She sat back in her seat and sighed, "I thought that if I didn't think about it, it wouldn't be true."

"I'm still not following you." I commented, totally confused.

"Mizuki Higurashi. Height one sixty seven centimeters. (5'5") Weight fifty two kilograms. (115 pounds) Grade point average three point eight. Current status Ruka's possible new girlfriend." Hotaru listed, her voice faltering at the last piece of information.

"Oh Hotaru you can't believe that." I said.

"But it's true!" she cried, on the verge of tears again.

"She's popular, she's cute, she has a great smile and she's not awkward with her feelings or showing affection. She's everything I'm not." Hotaru concluded with a sigh.

A tear gracefully descended down the side of her face. The sight was heart breaking, like hearing the concluding lines of the movie _A Walk to Remember_.

I'm a sap for the movie, I must admit.

"Hotaru you shouldn't let this affect you so much. If you feel so strongly about Ruka, you should tell him, but if your resolve is not to do anything then you need to stand by your decision." I reasoned.

"I know you're right, but my heart can't let go."

"If Ruka can be in a relationship with you for so long and still not accept who you are then to hell with him is what I say."

She dwelled on this. "You're right. Here I am looking like crap while he's out having a grand time. To hell with him."

"Damn right girl." I cheered.

She started the car successfully this time and we pulled out of the lot. She wiped her face with the handkerchief I handed to her and smiled a bit. It's weird, seeing Hotaru show emotion, but somehow it make's each emotion that she shows more powerful. I know, you're like: What are you talking about fruit basket? But I mean think about it when someone who doesn't ever cry, is bawling her heart out it almost makes you feel like crying. Or when she smiles, this warm glow touches your heart.

Ruka you're the biggest idiot because despite what you might think, Hotaru's the best thing that's ever happened to you.

-----------------------------------------

"You're late."

"I know. I'm Sorry."

You'd expect a boss to say hello or good afternoon before they start grilling you about a ten minute lateness, but not Rini. She's get right to the point.

"Sorry doesn't get my tables clean and organized for the next customer, does it?"

I hate it when she talks down to me. What am I four?

"No ma'am." I sighed, buttoning my black vest.

"Don't let it happen again." she said, turning back to her laptop.

I left the office and thought about how much Rini reminds me of Hotaru like a portal into the future thing.

Shudder at the thought.

About a half an hour into my shift, the most unprecedented thing happened. Ruka and Mizuki walked in, hand in hand, and sat at the corner table making love bird couple eyes at each other.

I'm.

Going.

To.

Barf.

One minute I'm picking up plates and folding napkins at the corner table and the next minute I'm staring at Ruka with his beach god good looks, fingers intertwined with his blond match made in hell, Mizuki. I move on to another table, my eyes locked on the two. I almost decapitate a waiter, but that's not important at present. I watch their every action: the way he laughs, the way she flips her hair over both shoulders at once, the way he reads the menu, the way she studies him. I imprint every last detail into my brain, searching for some sign that he doesn't want to be there, that he's thinking of Hotaru even a little.

I got nothing.

If he is thinking about her, he hides it very well. Their waitress goes over and scribbles down their orders. Ruka says something and both girls laugh. The waitress takes their menus and leaves for the kitchen, absolutely smitten. Mizuki leans over the table and says something to Ruka; he smiles and then does the worst thing imaginable.

He kisses her!!!

On the cheek!!

Barf meter tilting towards dangerous eruption mode.

I mean it could've been worst, but with that one action, my blood started to boil I slammed the plates down into my bucket tray and storm off to the kitchen. I put the dishes, none too gently, into the sink. I folded my arms tightly against my chest and fumed for a moment. Time to ask the basic question in this situation: WWHD.

What would Hotaru do?

Answer: Behave like a mature, responsible adult and ignore them.

Unfortunately for Ruka and his date, I am not Hotaru, nor do I plan to be mature about what I'm going to do next.

**Acts of Immaturity**

**1. Too much can be too much**

I saw the plates of salad sitting on the counter next to the table 'F' marker, which was Ruka's table. Oh look there's a pepper grinder. Now let's think through this, sure I could pick up this pepper grinder and spice up their salad, but would it make anything better?

...

...

...

Nope, but it tickles me pink.

I picked up the pepper grinder and in my haste to not get caught I may have grinded too much. It looks like there's a this layer of dirt on top of the salad so I grab some lettuce -you don't want to know where I got it- and put it on top. I ducked down as the waitress came on the opposite side of the window and put the plates on a tray and took the pepper grinder. I held in a laugh as I watched her go to their table.

She offered the pepper and sprinkler a little on both plates -one of which is already loaded with pepper- and then strode away. The two were talking about something as they dug into their salads, lifted the forks to their mouths and chewed. After her brain and mouth seem to get on the same page, Mizuki jumped from her chair and spat chewed pieces of salad back into her plate.

Tasty.

Guess someone had a _wee_ bit too much pepper.

Mizuki drank almost the entire pitcher of water, most of it spilling down onto her expensive looking blouse. She put the pitcher back on the table looking relieved then embarrassed as she tried to dry the front of her blouse with her napkin. Which actually made it worse and adding to my satisfaction; Ruka looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

And I'm not done yet.

**2. You wear what you eat**

"I'm so sorry about that." Mizuki breathed out, after swallowing her _second_ jug of water.

Ruka touched the napkin to his mouth and put it on the table as he stood.

Come on Ruka say, _'I'm sorry Mizuki this was a big mistake. I still love Hotaru.'_

"I have to go to the bathroom." he said as he went towards the men's restroom.

Damn it.

Just as the door closed behind him, I grabbed my busgirl tray and marched purposefully towards their table.

"Hi, can I take that for you?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Yes please do. That is the last time I put pepper on my salad." She said, pulling a compact out of her Louis Vuitton bag.

I picked up the plate placing it slowly into my tray. "You know, a good thing to do when you're mouth is hot is to put a little salad dressing on your tongue."

She looked perplexed. "Really?"

The hell if I know.

"Yes of course haven't you ever heard that?" I said placing my tray back on the cart, picking up the bottle.

"No never." She said.

I pretended to struggle opening the bottle. "Oh yeah, my nana taught it to me."

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

"No I got it." I said, giving another hard yank.

The top of the bottle popped off and orange salad dressing splattered the front of her blouse.

She jumped from her seat and squealed.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." I said, pulling a handkerchief off the table.

I started to rub at the spot, apologizing profusely.

"This top cost a thousand dollars! My mother is going to kill me!" she screeched.

"I am so sorry." I repeated, laughing manically on the inside.

I put the cloth down. "I heard that water can get it out." I suggested.

I picked up a glass off the table and threw it on the front of her blouse. Unfortunately for her, it was a glass of Alamos.

Translation - Red Wine.

She blinked, awestruck at her shirt, then at me, then back at her shirt and then unleashed a blood curling scream that made me drop the glass I was holding. The glass broke with a small crash and then there was silence.

Everyone was staring at the two of us.

I reached for another handkerchief.

"Don't." she said, making me freeze.

She picked up her shawl and purse and stormed out of the restaurant. I shrugged and began cleaning of the table, as Ruka headed over.

"Hey Mikan." He greeted.

"Oh hi Ruka I didn't know you were here." I said with genuine surprise.

"Yeah," he looked around the restaurant, "Have you seen my date? Tall, blond?"

"Um, yeah she said something about a doctor's appointment. Right after she threw up." I said plainly.

"Oh." he said trying to mask his disgust.

"Well I have to get back to work." I said, cleaning up the table.

"Alright then I get I'll head out." he said.

He opened his wallet leaving a hundred dollar bill on the table and left.

So I admit that maybe I went a little too far, but all's fair in love and war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tugged my black jacket tighter around as I walked down the street. I can see my breath in the cold and started my brisk walk down the sidewalk. Suddenly I felt a hand grip my shoulder tightly and spin me around and I was st5aring into the eyes of-

"Long time no see."

* * *

_I know, I know I'm terrible so long and no updates but try to understand that junior year of high school is grueling but not to worry summer is soon on its way and there will be much merriment and writing so bear with me. Sorry for the cliffie lol although I'm sure you can guess who it is or maybe not. _

_Leave your review._

**_Important!!!!!_**

**_I'm starting a new web series with my friends on youtube it's called Close Quarters!!! I want all my fans to please watch our theme song on youtube 'Close Quarters theme song'._**

**_Please watch it. I want a lot of views so I can make my friend eat his words._**

**_Lots of Love_**

**_Chi-chan 3_**

* * *


	17. Here we go again

___Ohayou minna!_

___I know I'm every bad word in the book. I'm so so so sorry that I took forever and a day to update ._

___On another note I'm in college now (no I will not disclose which) so busy is my middle name, but I will try harder because my writer's block is gone for now and I'm already working on Chapter 18!_

___RxExR_

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Here we go...again_**

I tugged my black jacket tighter around as I walked down the street. I can see my breath in the cold and started my brisk walk down the sidewalk. Suddenly I felt a hand grip my shoulder tightly and spin me around and I was staring into the eyes of-

"Long time no see."

My heart turned to ice in that split second and dropped into my big toe, as Sumire Shouda pierced her green eyes into mine. She looked just as I always saw her; up kempt in her emerald fur trimmed coat, black jeans and her white beret she got her trip to France this past summer. We looked at each other awhile, absorbing the other's appearance. Then she cleared her throat which irritated me to no end for some odd reason, but before I could throw down my first insult she spoke.

"Look, my mom is making my life hell and it's all because of you. So just come home already." she said in a snide way.

"That house is not my home. Poor little Orphan Mikan, remember?" I retorted.

My eyes narrowed at her as she processed my words and realized she was the one who originally called me that for a cafeteria full of people to hear.

Sumire sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "If I knew you were going to crack so easily I would have done that from the start."

I made a sound like a buzzer on a game show, "Sorry. Wrong answer."

I turned away from her and despite the actual temperature outside, my body felt hot and uncomfortable under my jacket. I walked a short distance before I realized she actually had the nerve to follow me.

"Go away Sumire." I said stopping at the corner waiting for the light to change.

"I wish I could, but since either way I'll be miserable, I figure following you and making you miserable too will lift my spirits."

And that's how Sumire Shouda wounded up in my condo. At present she is sitting on my couch and made herself quite comfortable; shoes off, feet up, coat hanging. I wanted to throttle her but after school and working, I just don't have the energy. So I just made myself some hot chocolate (she complained when I only made one cup.) and sat down across from her on the arm chair. The silence was surprisingly more unbearable than her annoying voice.

"There is no guest bedroom so if you think you're staying the night I hope the couch is plenty comfortable for you."

She rolled her eyes and narrowed them at me, "If you would stop being a baby and just do as I ask then we can both leave."

"Do what you ask? You never _ask _for anything. You demand and you order. That's all you know how to do."

"Well it's better than what you do: sneak and connive and take what rightfully belongs to others."

And that ladies and gentlemen is the sweet nougatty center of our problem.

"That's what you think this was about? That I wanted to _be you_. Ha! Sumire, I don't even like breathing the same air as you. After all this you still don't get it? I was drowning, okay? Drowning in this insufferable waste of an existence and to top it all off, you and they rest of your cronies just make it worse. Lucky for me I'm not the suicidal type or I would have jumped off a cliff a looong time ago."

She looked at me vacantly, "It's just girl stuff."

"Girl stuff? That's what you label the cruel manipulative things you do to people? Girl stuff? Maybe I'm really not a girl then because I never, ever would do anything that you've done. This thing. This war between us was to show you how you make people feel. How you make me feel. Everyday for years."

The silence was brief as more words poured out of my mouth after a breath.

"And I got you back, but in your typical way you have to push and keep pushing till you feel like you've won something. When in reality all you've done is just shown what a disgusting individual you are. And even now you're sitting here with the audacity to follow me home and _tell _me to come back. Are you fucking crazy? I left because I became you. For brief instances in time I was Sumire Shouda. That nasty little girl who is stuck being the product of her environment. I can't stand you. I really can't. You're cruel and mean and just a downright bitch. So don't sit there all smug making orders thinking you're entitled to some decent human courtesy because frankly Sumire if you were toilet paper I wouldn't wipe my ass with you."

As I stood there breathing feeling the weight of my own words, I actually saw something in Sumire that I only saw when she was embarrassed and didn't now what to do:

Vulnerability.

Her hands were clasped in her lap; well manicured green French tips finger nails and a diamond charm bracelet she got at Tiffany's a few months ago. Her face was blank, but her eyes were clouded with something that seemed on the borderline of sad and regretful. She didn't say anything and just studied her nails for a moment. She finally put her feet on the ground and put on her boots she picked up her coat off the coat rack and stood at the closed door for a moment.

"I hated you too. I hate your independence, the way you don't care what other people think, the way you don't have to worry about your friends stabbing you in the back, the way you don't have to act like a princess. The way you can just be yourself and not care. I hate that about you."

To say that I was shocked wouldn't do that moment justice. I always knew Sumire hated me, but out of envy?

She turned and looked at me, "I hated how much I wanted to be you."

"Be me? Why? You're Sumire Shouda. You're supposedly perfection in a nutshell." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "I hate that damn word! Perfect. Perfect relationship, perfect house, perfect family, perfect friends, perfect life. Perfect! Perfect! _Perfect!_"

She banged the door with her fist and her shoulders slumped, "It's all pointless. A boyfriend who doesn't love me, a house that's like a prison, an overbearing family with sisters shackled to my ankles and friends who ditch me if I wear the wrong shade of lip gloss. On a resume my life seems perfect, but you of all people should know what crap it is."

I nodded because my throat had dried up.

"It's like my whole life is spinning against my will, so I just go with it. I have no choice."

"You do have a choice. You can choose to stop the madness. You're biggest problem isn't that you have not control, it's that you're scared. You're scared that if you're not popular and perceived as perfect, then your life holds no meaning. Reality check: high school is only four years long. You're building unhealthy behaviors and attitudes that may have made you cool in high school, but in the real world you won't matter. You've always had a choice, you just let other people make it for you."

Instead of opening her mouth and squawking a protest, she simply nodded and swatted away what suspiciously looked like a tear.

I went over to her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll come home with you tomorrow morning, if this girl, this Sumire Shouda is the one whose gonna be living there and going to school with me. I don't expect a mind blowing miracle change over night, but I can live patiently if I see progress."

Sumire leaned off the door, "You mean it?"

"I do. As long as I can roam the halls safely at home and at school, we're cool."

Almost like a business deal we shook hands on it.

Hopefully I didn't just make a deal with the devil.

* * *

"Mikan!" my aunt screamed throwing her arms around me.

"Choking. Hurting." I groaned.

She released me and had her hands on my shoulders, gripping them. "Where on earth have you been? Are you crazy? You could've been killed."

"Well clearly I'm alive,because I don't think you can put a death grip on a ghost." I replied.

"Still so much sass." came a deep voice.

"Hello to you to Uncle." I said rolling my eyes , but not so he can see.

He stood in the foyer, holding his glasses in his hand. Typical pressed to perfection suit and slicked back hair.

"Right then. I'm leaving then, we'll discuss your punishment later."

My eyebrow instinctive shot up as I watched him grab his briefcase and walk passed us to the door. For a brief second I felt his hand at the top of my head, but as I turned to inspect, he was gone. I turned to my aunt and she shrugged, but there was a pleasant smile on her face.

"He doesn't know any other way." she said.

And I knew what she meant. Somewhere inside my uncle's tiny, almost non-existant heart was feelings for me and they were somewhat positive. My aunt rested her arm over my shoulders as she walked with me up the stairs.

After being bombarded with questions, giving vague answers and being aqueezed again, I was finally left alone in my room, which was surprisingly untouched when we entered. My haphazard packing that left the room looking like a barren disaster area was straightened up. The maids placed my bags on the bed that had fresh sheets on them. I felt itchy and uncomfortable standing in this room, where the last feelings I had in here was I hate this place, this family and I can't wait to leave. I could almost see my self storming around the room, tossing my possessions into the bags just wanting to leave.

I was alone unpacking for a few hours. I had set up my ipod first so I can blast my playlist while I hung up clothes and put up posters. I put another black t-shirt in my drawer when 'Remeber the Name' by Fort Minor halted abruptly. I turned and saw Sumire standing there in a simple short black dress, bare foot and no make up.

"Hey?" I said cautiously.

"Candice called me." she stated plainly.

"Ok?" unsure as to why she was telling me this.

"She wants to have lunch. That bitch. After how she treated me? As if."

"Good for you Permy." I replied pushing the drawer closed with my hip.

Yet, she still stood there. As if she had more to say, but I din't feel like deciphering the complex enigma that is my cousin, so I just put my empty suitcase in a shelf in my closet. I turned again to face her, as my unpacking had been completed.

"You don't have to do that." I told her going over to my desk and booting up my computer.

"Do what?" she asked blankly.

"Act like we're friends. We've left each other scarred and wounded and just because we made a deal doesn't mean you have to lose who you are."

No matter how much I want her to. When a person is set in their ways, it's hard and almost impossible to change and the slightest trigger could send them back.

"I'm not trying to force myself on you, it's just... I don't know what to do now. Everyone in my life is so fake and if I'm going to try to break from that I can't hang out with them."

"It's lonely at first, but you'll get there." I pulled my hair out of it's side pony tail and sat on my window seat. I picked up my sketchbook, which i had discarded there, and let the pencil run absently across the page. i heard the click of my room door as Sumire left. I really didn't know how to process all of this. Sumire and I having a normal conversation at a normal volume. Her contemplating the validity of her life and me sitting in a room, my room, and sketching as if I had been here all this time. it's weird how you feel happy and confused, but you don't care because despite beinf confused, you're happy. Maybe these next two years won't be completely awful.

Deja vu?

**_Monday Morning_**

I placed my brush back down on the vanity table and picked up my backpack. Time for a test drive. Sumire had been disappearing all weekend, which I hadn't really known till Aunt Yumi told me because I myself have been else preoccupied. After giving Anna and Nonoko the play by play of the events that led me back to this house i've been over at their house catching up on homework. I gave Hotaru the last of her rent money and Rini pulled back my hours at her restaraunt.

It seems as if all aspects of my life were falling into a decent rhythm, but we'll see how that progresses. I went down stairs, grabbing a bagel off a plate as I passed through the dining room. After saying my good byes to the aunt and uncle, I went down the front stairs, Gucci shades shielding my eyes from the sun as I waited for Nonoko and Anna. From the corner of my eye I saw Kairi and Ayumi get into a town car and drive off. I don't know whether or not Sumire was in the car, but my question was answered when I heard the door close behind me.

"Morning." Sumire said descending the stairs.

"Morning." I replied stuffing more bagel into my mouth so I wouldn't have to say anything else, but she descended the stairs and pulled out the keys to her brand new silver Lexus. She tossed her bag in the back and started the car and drove off. As she was leaving, Nonoko's black Miata pull up. Even with their shades on I could tell they were watching Sumire drive to school: alone.

"You weren't kidding." Anna said when I climbed into the back seat.

"Not even a little. Their totally ditched her this morning. Not like it matters since she refuses to speak to anyone."

"Woah," Nonoko commented, "What do you think today's going to be like?"

"Either way. We need to get it over with." I replied eating my last piece of bagel.

Nonoko put the car in gear and we were off.

* * *

Upon arrival, everything was normal or seemed normal. No massive explosion, everyone's limbs were attached and no girls shrieking. So far, so good. We parted ways for homeroom period and as the hall was beginning to empty I caught sight of Natsume Hyuuga. He and Ruka were talking about something almost directly in front of the homeroom door. I couldn't be late to homeroom again, but I'm not willing to put myself in front of an oncoming train either.

Someone just kill me.

As if Satan had heard me himself, Natsume made eye contact with me. I broke it alomst instantly and put one foot confidently in front of the other as I walked up to the classroom. Ruka joined Natsume in watching me, so I pulled my hair over one shoulder and slipped past them into the classroom. I tried to sit in a enclosed seat where Hyuuga couldn't sit next to me, but the only option was a widow seat with an empty chair behind it. I slid my bag to the floor and sat down, already counting the minutes till I can get out of here.

Don't ask me why I'm so on edge. Because I honestly could not tell you.

Maybe it was the whole "I won't stop" thing or the fact that my heart was hammering so hard just from seeing him it felt like my chest would burst.

I took a slow and silent deep breath as I felt him sit behind me, as I knew he would. Thinking quickly, I pulled out my sketchbook and continued the sketch I started when I went back to my aunt's place. I have no idea what it is yet, but nothing could distract me when I'm drawing not even super hot boys of the Hyuuga variety. So I drew.

It turned out to be a cat, sleeping under a Sakura tree.

My drawings are always random. I never going into them thinking "I'm gonna draw this" They just sort of happen, taking on their own personalities. When I looked closer at the picture, I messed up on one of it's eyes, so it didn't looked fully closed. I prepared to erase it, but when I really looked at it, I realized the cat wasn't meant to be sleeping. It was just laying there watching me from the corner of it's eye. Natsume suddenly popped into my head and resisted the urge to turn around and look at him.

Ugh what is wrong with me?

The bell finally rang and I packed up my sketch pad and pencils, tensing up to hear any movement behind me. It wasn't till I was finished packing my bag that I realized Natsume wasn't even in class anymore. And I found myself oddly disappointed. As I absently navigated the halls to my next class, I couldn't help but wonder where Natsume was.

I'm seriously freaking myself out.

Me. Mikan 'Never had a boyfriend' Sakura is obsessing over a boy I'm suppose to hate.

A pair of fingers snapping in front of my face woke me up.

"Mikan! Pay attention. Jeez." Anna scolded taking a sip from her straw.

I zoned out all the way to lunch period apparently. I picked at my chicken salad, which I actually grew fond of if you can believe it.

"So anyway I was talking to Koko," there was a little giggle in her voice as she said his name. "and he said that Candy and the rest of the skank bots have completely just cut Sumire off. She's not talking to them and they're not talking to her."

"What?" I said, snapping fully back to reality.

Anna nodded, "Yep. The queen has been dethroned."

"Only for another to take her place. The most obvious contender is Candice, but when the crown is thrown up the claws will come out." Nonoko said flipping through her advanced physics book.

"So in the end it's all for nothing. Knock down one queen and there's another ten trying to take her place." I said biting a piece of chicken off my fork.

There was a silence of sorts, not a dead one, but the lunchroom got suspiciously quiter. Nonoko nudged me with her foot under the table and I turned and saw Sumire walking across the cafeteria. She bught her salad and looked for an empty seat.

I lost temporary control of my body and put a hand up to wave her over.

"Per- I mean Sumire. Sit with us."

Anna and Nonoko gave me twin surprised glances as Sumire sat down next to me. She popped open her salad container and began carefully driving her fork through pieces of lettuce and tomato. Anna and Nonoko gave each other glances and went back to their food. We ate in silence for awhile.

"You're in my Home Economics class aren't you?" Sumire asked still picking pieces of lettuce with her fork. She spoke so randomly the three of us exchanged glances until we realized she had to be talking to Anna.

"Y-yeah. I am." Anna answered clearing her throat.

"The sensei in that class is mental." Sumire commented.

"Osawari-sensei? She's a little eccentric-"

"Men-tal." Sumire emphasized, putting her fork in her mouth, "She always like 'You must feeeeeeeeeeeel the ingredients. Beeeeeend them to your will. Yeah because I really want frosting to do my bidding."

We all giggled at that one.

"Yeah I know. She's always telling us to get 'in touch' with our tools. Puh-lease. Let me stick my head in the oven."

We all laughed again and then the barrier of awkward silence was gone as we all started ripping on our teachers, expressing our unique disdain with Jin-Jin or math torturer. This is a surprise, eating lunch, talking and laughing with Sumire Shouda. My most hated enemy, the girl I unfortunately have the priviledge of sharing a blood line, the girl who up until recently had been the target of my diabolical plans and had been the source of my childhood misery. We were so busy talking about things we hate and like about school, we didn't notice the approach of the new regime.

"Mi-chan, Anna, Nonoko." Candice addressed the three of us as if Sumire wasn't even sitting there.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Eating lunch." Anna said.

Sumire was just sitting there eating more of her salad as if she was completely oblivious.

"What do you want?" I asked obviously annoyed.

"I'm having a party on Saturday. You three want to come?" she asked her voice mocking.

"No thank you." Nonoko said not looking up from her book.

"You guys are so pathetic. She doesn't want to talk to you and you don't want to talk to her. So what's with the ostrasizing? Get over yourself. We're not interested." I said resting my fork in my empty container.

Candice's face momentarily twisted into a scowl and then her smile resurfaced, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She and her new legion of followers left the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes. Are they serious? Girls can be such bitches. I would know.

Sumire sighed, but it sounded like she released a breath she was holding. Before we could say anything, the bell rang and the cafeteria filled with simultaneous motion. We threw our containers in the trash and went out into the hallway and even more surprising than lunch is to see my best friend Anna and Sumire walk to Home Ec class together. Nonoko and I exchanged glances and shrugged.

Life's crazy, ne?

_**Afterschool**_

Nonoko was sprawled upside down on the couch , eyes glued to the tv. Anna was sitting on the floor painting her toenails and Sumire, yes Sumire Shouda, is sitting next to Nonoko, flipping through a magazine, stopping ever so often to show Anna asomething on one of its glossy pages.

Yeah I know.

I'm sprawled out on my bed in pure amazement. She just waltzed in and plopped down, making comments and having a conversation as if... Well as if she belonged and wasn't my most hated enemy like a week ago.

On the night stand my phone started going off, I sat up and answered it.

"Yeah?" I answered, not knowing the number.

"Sakura." the voice said, light and airy.

"What?" I said, slipping, unnoticed, into the hall.

"Don't cross me. I'm in control now and I'll decide how to deal with the trash."

"Sorry Candice. My low bullshit tolerance doesn't allow me to process what you're saying." I said in my trademark tone.

She chuckled, "You have no idea who you're dealing with Sakura. I let Sumire run this school, but she's done and if you don't watch out so will you."

"Yeah yeah. I've been through this already remember? There's nothing else you can do to me."

"You think so? I have quiet a few aces up my sleeve. You have no idea what you're in for."

_Click._

Ugh. How dare she? I always get the last word. I flipped my phone shut and leaned against my bedroom door.

Another Queen. Another War.

_You have no idea what you're in for. _Her words echoed in the back of my mind and I had a feeling in my gut that she would be a very different general.

Here we go...again.

* * *

_I know I'm a horrible person for updating way late, but hey at least I updated, ne?_

_Sorry for any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes :p_

_Lots of Love_

_Chi-chan_

_P.S. More reviews= More motivation to update ;)_

_You know you love me :3_


	18. Scream

_Well here it is!_

_ReadxEnjoyxReview_

_Yes REVIEW_

_We're close to the end, so close isn't that sad?_

_Well let's enjoy the rest of the ride anyway :)_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 18: Scream_**

_Click._

Ugh. How dare she? I always get the last word. I flipped my phone shut and leaned against my bedroom door.

Another Queen. Another War.

_You have no idea what you're in for. _Her words echoed in the back of my mind and I had a feeling in my gut that she would be a very different General.

Here we go... again.

When I went back into my bedroom, Anna and Nonoko both looked up at me and I gave them a subtle head nod. They took the hint and went back to what they were doing, as not to alert Sumire of what's going on. Sumire may be aware of how fake her friendships were, but she doesn't know that Candice is plotting to crush her into dust and I'm not going to be the one to tell her. I'm not protecting her or anything. Sumire is a big girl, but at the same time I know what it's like to feel like the entire world hates you. I know what it's like to feel invisible. It isn't pleasant and if anyone is going to make Sumire miserable (to a moderate degree) it should be me.

With homework beckoning, Anna and Nonoko went home and Sumire went to the study. I closed my bedroom door and turned on my computer waiting for Anna to instant message me. I got a decent amount of my History paper finished, before I heard the distinct 'ping' of a new message.

_**AnnieBaby: **__411?_

_**BlackRoses: **__Candice called_

_**AnnieBaby: **__No way! :O_

_**BlackRoses: **__Way. And she was tres wicked biAtch of the west._

_**AnnieBaby: **__?_

_**BlackRoses: **__Talking about taking out the trash and we better not get in the way._

_**AnnieBaby: **__N says oh brother_

_**BlackRoses: **__I second that notion_

_**AnnieBaby: **__Sooo what do we do? It's not like we owe Sumire anything. We're not exactly her friends._

_**BlackRoses: **__Yeah but we're responsible for her downfall (mostly) and if we let Candice kick her when she's down then what does that make us?_

_**AnnieBaby: **__I feel icky :(_

_**BlackRoses: **__My stomach feels tight as well..._

_**SmartTwin has requested to join chat**_

_**SmartTwin has joined your chat**_

_**SmartTwin: **__Tired of reading over her shoulder. Anyways we can't feel so bad. I mean Sumire did need a serious reality check._

_**BlackRoses: **__I know and we've successfully accomplished that, but Candice is trying to kick it up a notch. You should've heard her tone._

_**SmartTwin: **__She's just scared. She's worried that You and Sumire might come together and dominate the school or something._

_**AnnieBaby:**__ That has to be it! I mean why else would she try to go to such lengths? If you, the person who took down the queen bee, and the queen bee herself come together? Talk about world domination!_

_**BlackRoses: **__I just want to get through the next 4 years with all my limbs attached and no warrants out for my arrest._

_**SmartTwin: **__You can't always get what you want. It's either take Candice out and take over or sacrifice the lion to the dragon._

No matter how much I hate/hated Sumire and her ways and did everything possible to knock her down a few pegs, I would never let her or any human being be taken advantage of while they're trying to piece themselves together. That's just cruelty.

_**SmartTwin: **__Mikan?_

_**AnnieBaby: **__?_

_**BlackRoses: **__I'll do it. I won't like it. But I'll do it._

_**AnnieBaby: **__Yay! Mega popularity here we come!_

_**SmartTwin: **__Can you be more superficial? This is about winning, not popularity._

_**AnnieBaby: **__But it is a marvelous benefit ;)_

_**SmartTwin: **__Still waiting on the DNA test that proves we're not related._

_**AnnieBaby: **__:( Too bad we share the same face! :P_

_**BlackRoses: **__Break it up you two. Planning time. War, remember?_

For next hour or so, the three of us tried to come up with a plan of how to knock Candice off her high horse. This proved to be more difficult since I haven't known Candice my entire life like with Sumire. So the first part of our plan had to be research. We knew where she lived from the slumber party and we knew who her best friend is. Now we just needed to utilize these things to our advantage. I signed off the computer to go to dinner. There were only four of us, since Kairi and Ayumi had decided to dine elsewhere, which I think suited Sumire and I just fine.

I still had the strong urge to flick food at her when my aunt and uncle weren't looking.

Old habits and all that.

We decided to just observe Candice's general behavior and how she treated Sumire over the next few class days. Just to see if we were building this up to be something it isn't. Meanwhile Sumire has become quiet the leech, and I mean that in a good way. Sort of.

Still pushy and demanding, like when she just hopped in the back of Nonoko's _Miata_ this morning as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Then as we sat there in our astonishment, she says 'Drive' in her stern Sumire-like way. What was even more surprising, was Nonoko putting the car in gear and actually driving. She walked with us to class, hung around our lockers with us during passing period, ate lunch with us and sat at my table during study hall hours. So much Sumire exposure wouldn't be healthy if she had been her old self. Heck. If she had been her old self, she wouldn't be caught dead with us, but this new person she was trying to become without losing herself too much was somewhat decent to be around. She was still pushy and loud and a little mean spirited, but she added something to our little clique.

Oh god.

We're a clique now.

Four being the crucial number. Anything below four is just a small group or pairing or a loner, but now we're at four.

Holy hell.

I slam my locker shut in time to see Candice and Misaki disappear around a corner. Come to think of it, I've seen them a lot today. Leaving or entering a room, disappearing around corners or into bathrooms. Were they...

Watching us?

Trying to scope out our little group?

I put my bag on my shoulder and ran down the hall to find Nonoko and Anna. I found them by the water fountain and Sumire was nowhere in sight. Perfect.

"Guys we may or may not have a problem."

They raised the same eyebrow at me and I told them my suspicions.

"If they're watching us, that means that we're not dealing with an amateur. Candice knows what she's doing." Anna said eye a little wide.

Nonoko sighed, "It seems to me like they're waiting."

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

"Waiting for the perfect moment to strike or take advantage of. Candice isn't like Sumire; swinging blindly at her target hoping to land a good hit. She's like a snake; waiting low in the bushes, just waiting to strike. One killer blow to take down the enemy."

Anna and I just looked at Nonoko as we processed this. She broke our eye contact and stuck her hands in the pockets of her blazer.

"We need help. We need a professional."

We all looked in different directions and then looked at each other with the same simultaneous realization.

"Hotaru."

Hotaru has been working on some invention and hasn't been at school in a while. Due to her genius status and super wealthy family, she can miss school whenever and for however long. We waited until after school to meet in front Hyuuga manor separately so we could ditch Sumire and not have her know it. I climbed out of Nonoko's Miata as she stopped in front of the stairs. I hadn't seen Natsume or Youichi in awhile and it made my heart pound to think he was inside.

I'm talking about Youichi of course.

...

Don't give me that look.

We had changed out of our uniforms into some casual attire for our visit. Nonoko wore her blue skinny jeans, white _We The Kings _t-shirt, gold aviators over her blue eyes and black converse on her feet. Anna wore a soft green sweater that hung off one shoulder in a comfy fashion with jeans and her suede boots. Her purse hung off her shoulder lazily, while her bubble gum pink locks, lay french braided over one shoulder. I wore my purple pleated skirt, black tights, black suede boots and a _Linkin Park_ shirt with my favorite blue jacket. My hair pulled into low pigtails behind my ears.

We were lead up this huge staircase and down the left wing and to the double doors that lead to her room. The butler gently knocked on the big oak door, but no sound was heard inside.

"What?" came Hotaru's voice over, what I guess is, the house's intercom system.

"Miss Hyuuga. There are some young ladies here to see you."

There was silence and then a loud click. Both doors swung open slowly and we cautiously entered Hotaru's room. It looked exactly as I remembered: purple, white and very clean. After the doors closed behind us, Hotaru's lab door flew open and Hotaru walked out in a cloud of smoke. She took her goggles off her face and wiped some ash from her cheek with the back of her hand. She looked kinda cute in her lab coat, hair bun and goggles.

"What do you want?" she asked, blank as always.

"We have a problem." I said.

After explaining the past few days with Hotaru, starting with Sumire coming to get me, we all just sat there under the weight of the situation. Hotaru had draped her lab coat over the back of the chair she was sitting in and was sipping tea from a china cup. She hadn't spoken the entire time and I was growing a little worried. If she didn't join us, we were doomed.

"I'll help, but I have a price." Hotaru said placing her cup back on it's saucer.

I sighed, "Name it."

"You know what I want." she said looking at me directly in my eyes.

Ruka.

"You know what you have to do to get that." I said raising an eyebrow at her.

She just stared at me. I could feel the twins eyes bouncing back and forth between us.

Hotaru sighed and stood up. She went to her desk and pressed a few keys on something that looked like a remote build into the surface of the desk. A little robot dog with a manila folder in its mouth came bouncing into the room . It's mechanical tail wagging wildly. Hotaru took the folder from it and the dog ran off back into the lab. She came back over to the table skimming over the contents of the folder and the proceeded to drop it on the table.

"Candice has quiet the resume." she said sitting down again.

We looked at the contents. Photographs (gorgeous since birth), school records(straight A's and prep school after prep school), dating history (top notch hotties) and even dental records.

"This girl is squeaky clean down to her gum line." Anna said in disbelief.

I put down a picture of Candice sitting at a piano at age four and sighed.

"That's not the point." Hotaru said.

"What is the point?" Nonoko asked pointing down one of Candice's report cards.

"Sometimes the more perfect you seem on the outside, the more deprived you are on the inside. Your cousin is a prime example of that."

Made sense, right?

"Okay, but how does that help us?" Anna asked.

"Simple. Find her weak point and take advantage." Hotaru said.

"Well we know that much, but how do we find out what her weakness is?" I asked.

Hotaru sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. I'm beginning to think she might hit us.

"Trial and Error." she said, "Find out what makes her tick. Candice isn't known for having a short fuse."

And just like that, we had our first battle strategy.

"Guys I don't feel right about this." Anna said wearily.

"Shush you're not even doing anything." Nonoko said irately.

I looked around the corner to make sure the hall was deserted, "Do it."

Hotaru pulled a small object from her pocket, that was long and slim like a Popsicle stick. She stuck it in the key hole of Candice's locker and pressed a thin button on it's side. You can hear them mechanics of it working on the lock. When it clicked in place, Hotaru simply turned it and opened Candice's locker door. Anna made a groaning sound as a last form of protest and Nonoko nudged her into silence.

Hotaru moved around Candice's text books and her duffel bag, which no doubt had her cheer-leading practice uniform in it. After searching for what felt like an eternity, Hotaru pulled out a small pink book out from under the black and red duffel bag. After flipping through a few pages, she stopped and scanned. She let out a sound that sounded like a hmph and held the book out to me.

"Ladies we have the source of our problem." Hotaru said.

I took the book from her pale fingers and looked at the page, I could feel Anna and Nonoko peering over my shoulders. On the pink tinted page was 'Natsume +Candice' written in a beautiful script and on the adjoining page was a complied list of why Candice and Natsume are 'perfect' for each other. Grades, net worth, skills, extra curricular and it goes on.

Pass me a plastic bag so I can suffocate myself.

Hotaru took the book back and returned it to it's original hiding place. She closed the locker and we followed her down the hall. We were suppose to be in our last period class, but of course we had more important things to do like breaking into a bitch's locker. We descended the front stairs of the school and followed Hotaru to her new Range Rover. It was a gift from one of the companies Hotaru helped in perfecting their generator system.

"So that's what this is all about?" Nonoko grunted.

I nodded, "Another lovestruck Natsume fan girl."

"Anyone else notice that our problems seem to stem from Natsume?" Anna commented twirling her hair around her finger.

"A common trait in the Hyuuga men. Women's brains turn to jelly on sight of them." Hotaru said.

"What about your mom?" Anna chimed in.

"My mother isn't an idiot and my father pursued her for a year before she even agreed to go on a date with him."

"A year?" Nonoko said incredulously.

"Yeah she was far too independent to have a man like my father chain her down. All Hyuuga men are skirt chasers for a time."

"So you're brother's not a special case?" I commented dryly.

"The only thing that changes is the preference, but they're all womanizers." Hotaru explained tapping away on her palm pilot.

"So what are you going to do Mikan?" Nonoko butted in.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Candice only wants to destroy Sumire because in her delusional, lovesick brain, there's a chance that Natsume and Sumire might get back together."

The whole school knows that Sumire and Natsume are finished and have been so for a while. Sumire wouldn't stop her wailing which resembled the mating call of a sea cow for weeks afterward. Even after her supposed 'triumph' over me did he even remotely look in her direction. Candice has no idea that Natsume has been tormenting me this entire time. Based on what she knew from the slumber party, she probably just assumed Natsume was trying to irritate Sumire, which in my opinion, showed how little she knew about him. She still has no idea that he slipped me a note, made me miserable or how my heart hammers whenever I see him.

Or that we kissed.

...

Yeah better leave that out.

So what am I gonna do? Candice wants Sumire gone so that she can go after Natsume, not knowing that I... well that I sorta, kinda, maybe like Natsume. This is quite the sticky situation. I can't tell Candice about me and Natsume and I can't tell Natsume how I feel about him and Sumire can know absolutely nothing about what's going on. I rested my head against the glass and looked at the passing buildings for a moment. Hotaru turned on the radio and a steady base filled the car. I focused on the lyrics and tried to push my thoughts away.

How's that working out for me?

Answer: Not in the slightest

I slammed my gym locker door shut. I caught my reflection on the wall mirror in the Girls' Changing Room and still took pause. I've been 'new and improved' for awhile now, but every so often I still look at my reflection and compare it to the old me. Standing there in my black bloomers with the 'GA' crest etched into the hip and my white sweat shirt with the same crest on my chest. Anna and Nonoko say that I'm far from ugly, but a lot of the time I feel that way. Not physically, but internally. My mean-spirited-ness was camouflaged with sarcastic remarks and child-like pranks. I grimaced at my reflection and picked up my lacrosse stick.

Anna and Nonoko were team captains so they were already out on the field. I put a halt to my self-loathing and pushed the heavy, steel door open. The back entrance of both male and female changing rooms lead to the back field where the sinks and tennis courts were. I put my foot up on the sink and readjusted my laces. The sun was hot on the back of my neck as I twisted the laces into a knot and then I couldn't feel it anymore. Someone was blocking the sun behind me. I took my time taking foot off the sink, picking up my lacrosse stick and turning around.

"Hyuuga." I said trying not to sound as surprised as I was.

He didn't say anything, just stood there with his hands in the pocket of his black sweat pants. I leaned back against the sink and looked into his blank ruby eyes.

"Well are you just going to stare at me?" I asked, throwing in a bored sigh.

"You are... an idiot." was what he said.

I gave him the hardest glare I can muster, "And you're unbelievable."

"Don't you even care to know why I think you're an idiot."

I pretended to contemplate it for a moment, "Because you're an ass?"

He smirked at that and I tried to settle the butterflies in my stomach.

"No because you act like an idiot. Becoming friends with Sumire after everything she did to you."

"People can change." I defended.

"No they can't. Objects out of their natural state will always return to their natural state."

"Sumire is not an object, she's a person." I said leaning off of the sink, "Besides, you're the one that went out with her for forever and a half."

"Jealous?"

"Get over yourself." I said rolling my eyes.

I heard the whistle blow on the front field and knew that I should get back to class. I guess he saw that I wasn't paying attention to him. He grabbed my hand and I looked up at him.

I snatched it away although it ached to stay in his, "Look Hyuuga, I don't have time for this."

A dark look came across his face and then it was gone. We just stood there looking at each other. He took a step toward me and I resisted the urge to take a step back. Soon he was right on top of me. I never realized how tall he was or how good he smelled.

Losing focus. Earth to Mikan.

"Ever heard of personal space?" I said trying to step back, but the sink made it pretty hard.

"I told you I wouldn't give up." he said.

And then he kissed me.

I've only been kissed by Natsume Hyuuga twice now and just like the first time I lost all cognitive thought. Except for how firm his mouth was or how good he smelled or how...

Oh my god! That was his tongue.

Excuse me while I melt.

Sheesh I'm such a girl.

I felt his hands press against my face, long fingers at the base of my neck. His palms were cool against my hot cheeks. I tried to calm down, but every nerve in my body was on fire and restless. After a minute or so, he slowly pulled away from me. I refused to open my eyes and see that smirk of his that would tell me I was nothing special, just another conquest. I felt his thumb trail over my cheek and forced my eyes to open. There was no smirk on his face though. It was a blank expression, his ruby eyes piercing into mine. His hands fell from my face and found their way back into his pockets.

I watched him turn around and walk away towards the track. I sat on the sink and willed the world to stop spinning and my brain to start working. I finally made it to the soccer field where my class was in the middle of a lacrosse game. The teacher scolded me, but let me jump right into the game. I felt almost robotic, running around the field, not even sure of what team I was on. I kept playing his words and that kiss over and over in my head. I don't know if he's playing some playboy's game or settling some unknown bet, but what I do know is that I felt that kiss all the way in my toes and my stomach was still doing flips.

"Mikan!" I heard Anna scream.

Before I knew what was happening, I collided with something solid and hit the ground. I heard the whistle blow in the back of my mind and saw worried faces hovering over mine.

"Get her to the nurse." I heard someone say.

Then everything went dark.

"Mikan..."

Someone's calling me...

"Mikan."

Ugh shut up and let me sleep.

"Mikan!"

I forced my eyes open and shot my best irritated look at the source of my annoyance. Anna was in a chair next to me and Nonoko was standing beside her. We were in the nurses office and my head was pounding.

"Finally." Anna sighed.

"You could wake the dead with your loud mouth."I replied.

"She's fine." Nonoko said sounding relieved.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up.

"You ran smack into Osagara." Anna said helping me into a sitting position.

Osagara was a thick girl, built like a brick house. She played on the girls' rugby team. No wonder I knocked out.

"What was with you? You were so out of it." Nonoko said.

"My mind was elsewhere." I said rubbing my temples.

"We noticed." they both responded.

"Hyuuga kissed me again." I groaned after a moment of hesitation.

Anna gasped and Nonoko's jaw dropped.

"What?" Anna shrieked.

"Hello? Head injury." I complained.

"Wait what happened exactly?" Nonoko asked sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Exactly what I said. One minute I'm standing there and the next minute he's invading my space and raping my lips with his."

"OK hold on. The next question is crucial. Did you kiss him back?" Anna said staring me down with wide blue eyes.

I just nodded from embarrassment. She stood up and started to pace and Nonoko just sat there in silence.

"What do you want from me? I like the jerk. I don't want to because I know it's just a game to him and I know I'll get hurt, but I can't help it. Just shoot me."

I buried my face in my hands and let silence fill the room. After an eternity I heard Nonoko sigh.

"Well it's not the worst possible thing." she said adjusting her ponytail.

"So," Anna said after a minute, "Did you totally tongue him down or what?"

We erupted into giggles and didn't even hear the nurse come in.

"Well you sound just dandy Miss Sakura, you can go now." she said.

I changed back into my uniform Anna and Nonoko retrieved after I got hit and we headed to our next class. We turned down a deserted corridor and there with a leg propped up on a locker stood Candice with Misaki by her side putting on lip gloss, a small compact mirror as her aide. By the grin on her face, I could tell she was greatly satisfied which meant big trouble for us. As we drew closer, she straightened herself up and her smile seemed to widen. Misaki didn't even glance up from her compact.

"Well, well, well." Candice taunted placing a well manicured hand on her hip.

"Candice." I greeted stopping about two feet from her.

"To think all this time I thought had you pegged. I figured you were a shy girl, desperate for a slice of the good life. Imagine my surprise when I find out you have a whole pie to yourself. I have to say Mikan well done. Really. It's standing ovation worthy. Get rid of Sumire, snag Natsume and still get away looking so innocent. I'm really impressed. You're quite the little bitch."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh and the whipped cream on top of this glorious pie, becoming friends with Sumire to protect her from my 'evil clutches' and all the while still quite cozy with her ex. Now that's prime evil." she said grinning.

"Sumire must really have a change of heart if she's ok with you and Natsume so close." Misaki said, she was putting on mascara now.

Candice just looked at us and then feigned shock with a hand over her mouth, "Oh! But she doesn't know now, does she?" her grin returned and was even more mocking.

"Pretty devious." Misaki commented behind her mirror.

"Devious indeed. I wonder what she'd do if she found out." Candice wondered aloud.

"Like she'd believe you two." Anna piped up beside me.

Candice giggled, "Silly little girls. Do I look like an amateur?"

She dug into the side pocket of her purse and pulled out a cell phone, "You see ladies, a real queen stays steps ahead of her enemy."

She tapped the screen with her thumb and paused to admire what was on the screen, "And I am light years ahead of you three."

She turned the phone towards us and I nearly fainted. It was a picture, more specifically it was a picture of Natusme and I from earlier today. His hands on my face and our mouths pressed togther.

"You're very photogenic Mikan." Candice said with a smile.

"So what's next Candice? Send it to Sumire and get her to hate Mikan again?" Nonoko said trying to make it sound childish.

Candice put her phone back in her bag as she tsk'ed whilst shaking her head, "For a smart girl, you're really stupid. Why would I waste such juicy gossip on one person? I could kill three birds with one stone. Natsume will be mine, I'll be queen and you and Sumire are finished. She goes back to be a loner outcast who hates your guts and you get to be public enemy number one of every girl in school."

"Wait a minute, how will that make Natsume like you?" Anna asked.

Candice shook her head as if we were the three stupidest people she had ever met, "Do you know who Sasha Takeda is? Of course you don't. She's only the head chief editor of Matsura Magazine where only the best of the best get reported. She runs a feature on billionaire heirs weekly and this week Natsume gets featured. All I have to do is make one teensy phone call and send another teensy picture message and both of you will be plastered all over Tokyo. I can easily convince Natsume that was your intention all along and he'll need a little rebound to recover his image. I'll be happy to step in."

"He'll never believe you." I bit out.

"Oh Mikan. Did you think you were special? Natsume uses girls all the time, you'll be infamous for getting back at him." she said.

"I would never do that!" I retorted with fire in my voice.

"Oh come now Mikan. You go from loner boy to it girl, dethrone your cousin and get back at her ex. It was all brilliantly done. Take a bow." Candice said applauding.

Misaki finally closed her compact and looked up, "Come on Candice, the bell's gonna ring."

Candice sighed and tilted her head at us, "Well girls, it's been fun." She turned on her heel and walked with Misaki a bit.

"Oh and Mikan," she said looking over her shoulder, "Can't wait for your debut."

She waved her phone at me and disappeared around a corner. My legs gave out and Anna and Nonoko caught me before I could sink to the ground. The three of us leaned against the row of lockers and just absorbed what had just taken place. My mouth was dry, my palms were wet and all my organs swapped places. At sixteen years old Candice was the embodiment of everything Satan would want in a wife: conniving, bitchy, sneaky, ambitious and just plain to the core evil. In less than twenty four hours I will be public enemy number one and it's all thanks to a picture.

They say a picture's worth a thousand words, but to Natsume, Sumire and everyone else it will only scream one.

_Backstabber._

And then I'll be the one to scream.

* * *

_Well what did you think? Was that a big enough twist? Did you like it? Hate it? Understand it?_

_I know, I know lots of questions_

_Natsume and Mikan? __Sumire and Mikan? __Hotaru and Ruka? __Mikan and Candice? Natsume and Candice? __Who will be left standing?_

_Be patient._

_Send me any questions you may have in the meantime!_

_Lots of Love _

_Chi-chan_

_Let me know!_


	19. When it all boils over

_So here we are dear readers; the final chapter of LOANSGG._

_I know, I know it took be forever and a day to finish, but hey I'm a college freshman and a massive overachiever who needs to have a life beyond my computer so cut me some slack._

_Anyways it's been a good run, but I think it's best to end it here. Flame me if you want ask a million questions, but I probably won't make another chapter or a sequel._

_I might however make a seperate story along the same character lines, but I think making a new story would be suited for a new type of cast and background story. I got started on Forbidden Princess, but I'm having a hard time with the storyline and how to get from point A to point B. _

_I'm rambling, sorry._

_RxExR_

* * *

**_Chapter 19: When It All Boils Over_**

At the brink of falling off the edge of the earth my life has divided into a very narrow list of good and bad at this point. The good being... well you have to be an optimist to count things like good health. I, on the other hand, am a realist so I'll just tell you that my life is very, very bleak. After Candice's photo revelation, I lost all feeling in my body and thoughts in my head. My world was spinning faster and faster around me and all I could do was stand there and try to make sense of the blurred images.

"Evil." Anna said for the third time.

Nonoko just had a hand on my shoulder and said nothing. Anna's hands were pressed to the sides of her face as she repeated the word 'evil' again to herself. 'Evil' didn't even begin to cover the pure malice that dripped from Candice's fangs. She wasn't a person; she was a snake. Slithering among us, waiting and watching the potential prey. She had sized up her prey and took a very guillotine approach to it. Clean, quick, silent and deadly.

My neck felt tight and my throat was dry.

The ringing of the next class period bell nearly sent me out of my skin. With two classes left in the day, I had to put one foot in front of the other and carry on. I felt my gut twist as I separated from Anna and Nonoko. The rest of the day was agonizingly slow as I tried to savor each moment. The girls who waved at me or said hello to me. The boys who stared at me and smiled at one another as I passed. Savoring that feeling of acceptance and belonging and the serene drone of the life I settled into after ending my loner boy phase. Much like when I punched Natsume at the beginning of the year, another life changing catalyst was around the corner.

I slowly climbed the stairs at my Aunt's house to get to my room. As I walked down the hall, I could hear a Britney Spears song coming from Sumire's room. I sighed deeply, stopping to stare at her closed door. I could make out my tiny reflection in the shiny knob and could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I knocked softly and heard the music dim. Twisting the knob, I opened the door. Sumire was sprawled out on the floor next to her iHome with a few magazines spread out in front of her. She wore a pair of denim shorts and a green t-shirt I've never seen her wear before.

"Hey Miki, what's up?" she said casually.

"Hey. Nothing much. Are you alright?"

"You mean Candice right?" she clarified rolling her eyes as she said the girl's name.

If she only knew. I recognized one of the magazines on the floor as the magazine were my death certificate will be printed in less than 24 hours.

"Yeah." was all I could say.

"She didn't say anything to me today. She seemed rather happy with herself." Sumire said, flipping another page.

"I bet." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" she said looking up.

"Oh. Um nothing." there was a pause and another page flip.

"Look Sumire, whatever happens just remember everything we've talked about and everything that's happened between us."

She gave me a puzzled look and I just gave her a small smile and closed the door.

You know those moments in life when the entire world goes quiet and minutes feel like hours. Sitting on my window seat with my head pressed against the glass, I was having one of those moments. I looked around my room and could see myself, Anna and Nonoko 'transforming' me and plotting Sumire's take down. A bitter smile tugged at my lips. How funny things change with the smallest of things; a punch, a kiss, a photograph. All so insignificant, but not. I took a breath, filling my lungs to capacity with air and letting it out through my nostrils. I've dealt with worse. I can handle this. I'm Mikan Sakura.

. . . . .

Worse pep talk ever.

My phone hummed next to me. I watched it move for a little bit, knowing I had to answer it or a pink haired girl will come barging into my room within ten minutes thinking I moved to Guam.

"Hello. Next on death row speaking." I droned into the phone.

"That's not funny." Anna said.

"Really? I find it knee slapping." I responded.

"Nonoko thought of a plan." Anna chirped.

I practically launched out of my seat, "Really?"

"Yeah," then her energy was gone, "but unfortunately we called Imai and she shot it down."

"What happened?"

"Well we thought that maybe Imai could use her connections to make sure the magazine didn't print."

"And she said no?"

"Well it turns out that she owns a percentage of the magazines profits and said that that issue could bring in very good profits."

"So she picked money over me? Figures."

"She said no amount of money would make that Sasha chick _not _print that issue."

I let out another sigh, "So by this time tomorrow I'll be public enemy number one and Sumire will hate me forever. Again."

"Looks that way."

"This is such bullshit!" I spat.

"I know."

"It's all a lie. We're not even like that. It was just a kiss. I felt something and he didn't. And now I'm getting punished?"

"You don't know for sure that it meant nothing to him."

I clenched my bangs, "It doesn't matter. They'll all hate me again. You guys should stay away from me for a while."

"Mikan Sakura! How dare you! We're your best friends. We would never leave you."

"But-"

"But nothing! Did we stay away when we concocted this scheme? Did we stay away when Sumire did all those nasty things to you? Did we stay away when you got chicken pox?"

I smiled at the memory.

"As I recall we did not listen to our mother and spent that entire two weeks sitting on our couch covered in calamine lotion, trying not to scratch ourselves."

I laughed out loud remembering staring at my 8 year old best friends covered in lotion, little red dots sprinkling their skin. We tried so hard not to scratch ourselves that I thought we were going to go mad. Not to mention 'call me Naomi' kept using prehistoric remedies that she got from only the lord knows where. Tomato juice baths, drinking pickle juice and other random horrible things that I'm pretty sure she did for the hell of it. That was a long two weeks.

"Exactly. So don't tell us to stay away or avoid us, okay? We're practically sisters."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be, you upset me." she said with a 'humph' in her voice.

"I'm not exactly capable of thinking straight right now."

She sighed and I could tell she blew her hair out of her face as she did so, "I know. Everything will work out in the end."

"Bye." I said flipping the phone shut.

I pushed myself off the window seat and went to my closet to change. I knocked over my school bag which sent some of its contents spilling out. One of them being my sketchbook. I picked up the book and sat on the floor in my closet as I flipped through the pages. Pencil and charcoal sketches outlines each page. My name and the date of completion at the bottom. Pictures of scenery and people etched into the no longer blank sheets. There was a sketch of Anna from a few months ago. She was making a soufflé for her cooking class and the way she smiled and looked so serious with her work inspired me to draw her. My friends never know when I draw them, mostly because I never plan to. I simply put my hand, armed with the present tool of choice, and put it to the paper and just let it happen.

Something slipped for the bottom of my sketchbook. The photograph. The one of my mom. I picked it up and looked at it. I practically had every detail etched into my memory. The way her hair shone in the sun light, the way her smile seemed to glow, the way her cheek was pressed against my head, the way she hugged my tiny body close to hers. She always smelled like vanilla and the beach. Beautiful and natural. She always believed life should be lived to the fullest.

'The brave may not live forever, but the timid do not live at all.'

She had that quote written on everything she owned. The theme for the majority of her paintings was about her life practice of living to the fullest. My mother could have been a cushy heiress, sitting on my grandfather's millions, but my grandparents encouraged my mother to live the life she lived until she died, which was to live. Just live. Laugh loud, dance on tables, run fast, and love as if you don't know pain. My grandparents lived in France and after my dad died, we lost touch. My mother always quoted my grandma and as a result my dad always quoted my mom who quoted my grandma. I regret not knowing her because as I lay here on the floor of my closet staring into my mother's smiling face, I recall that I come from a great woman who came from another great woman.

I'll be brave.

"Morning." Sumire said grabbing a slice of toast of the tray.

"Morning." I replied along with my aunt and uncle.

Kairi and Ayumi just said nothing after a minute they dismissed themselves and left. I rolled my eyes as I heard their footsteps grow fainter. I wonder if they knew what Candice is doing or did. I have no idea what the state of things are right now, but what I do know is that after I step outside the front door, the missiles will be launched. My juice tasted bitter, my eggs were dry and the toast was hard.

I thought a last meal would be a lot more tasteful.

"Miki you want to drive together?" Sumire asked me taking a mouthful of toast.

"Um no thanks I have to grab something before school." I said.

"Okay see you." she said then kissed her parents and left.

I sat on the front steps of the house, waiting for Anna and Nonoko to pull up. Palms pressed against my cheeks, I watched some fallen leaves dance in the chill breeze. It's been warm for December and by warm I mean it's not completely ice age worthy. I rub my hand against my bare thigh to create a little warmth. Our year round school uniforms are ridiculous. Clearly the people who invented these skirts were male and cynical. When the black Miata pulled up, it looked more like a hearse.

Stop it.

I command myself to stop these hideous thoughts. Deep breaths and strong thoughts.

. . . .

I'm dead.

I suppressed a groan as I slid into the car. The pitying looks on both their faces was enough to make me want to lie in front of the car and have her run me over now. Anna handed me a cup of coffee, which I took and sipped. Caffeine would make everything better. Or at least make my ass warmer. We took a little detour on the way, stopping beside a magazine rack. I squeezed my eyes shut as Anna got out of the passenger seat to go buy a copy of my death warrant. I took a breath and held it, slowly releasing as Anna got back into the car. I popped one eye open, both she and Nonoko looked at me with identical expressions. They were grim.

"Front page."

I nearly leaped into the front seat, but sure enough in Anna's hands resided the instrument of the devil. The glossy cover page was a head shot of Natsume looking intensely into the camera and near the bottom right corner was the picture from yesterday.

'Juicy Kiss Photo Leaked! Details inside' was the headline. Anna thumbed through the celebrity trash pages and found the two page center spread of the 'juicy kiss'. A full page picture dotted with bullshit quotes and the second page an entire story made up of nothing.

"Listen to this trash." Nonoko said snatching the magazine for Anna.

"_'Mikan Sakura, as the girl has been identified, has been quoted telling her classmates how she intended to get Natsume to kiss her and prove that our rumored playboy was easy to convert into a lovesick puppy. A few girls confirmed overhearing Sakura plotting this kiss various times in the girls' lavatory. Well Mikan Sakura we don't like your game of hearts especially with our gorgeous heirs. Take that back to France.'_ And that's just a short snippet of your _'elaborate game of hearts'_. Candice really went all out with this background story. Your bitterness and jealousy towards Sumire, lusting after Natsume in secrecy and plotting to get back at him for rejecting you, by proving he could fall for you."

"You could fertilize an entire ranch with all that crap." Anna said taking a long sip from her coffee cup.

"She could use a little rebuttal." Nonoko said, and then proceeded to opening the window and chucking the magazine outside.

We shared a small laugh and it lifted my spirits a little, but as we pulled into the school parking lot my stomach jumped up into my esophagus and it was very hard to breathe. Unbuckling seat belts and stepping out into the chilly, sun-less morning air did nothing to ease my anxiety. We clutched our school bags to our chest and ascended the front stairs. Already the looks of curiosity, irritation and 'who does she think she is' came into our path, but we made it into the building unscathed. The looks somewhat intensified as we strolled by clusters of girls surrounding the glossy magazine pages, looking up to give me a snide look and whisper to one another.

As we turned the corner, someone called my name and it was not a happy camper. A group of girls with buttons with Natsume's face on it stood in our path with arms crossed. The main leader was a strawberry blonde with _Matsuri_ magazine clenched in her hands and a scowl etched on her average features.

"Sakura!" she said again.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You have committed a crime punishable by death."

I resisted the urge to chuckle, "Oh really."

"Yes and I as president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club hereby banish you." she announced crossing her arms over her chest.

Anna, Nonoko and I exchanged glances that read 'are they serious?'

"Come now ladies. We can do better than that." Candice said, stepping through their ranks, flipping a dark brown curl over her shoulder.

She pulled off the top of her coffee cup and threw it towards me. Lukewarm coffee drenched the front of my uniform. Anna and Nonoko gasped from shock and I just stood there. Candice tossed her head back and laughed. I joined her which made her look at me as if I had gone mad.

I cleared my throat and just smiled at her, "Is that all you can do Candice?"

She raised a well-trimmed eyebrow at me and her expression was blank. I titled my head to the side and pouted.

"Do you really think throwing coffee on my uniform is going to faze me? What are you twelve? I'm already infamous in this school for going where no girl ever dared before. You'll have to do a little better than that."

I walked passed her sending my shoulder into hers, none too gently with Anna and Nonoko on my heels. Candice wants me to break and cry or run away, but I'm not going to run away. I made my bed and I'm going to lay in it. It was stupid of me to think that this war would ever be over. Where ever there was a girl who didn't appreciate what she had, there was bound to be conflict with another girl. Sumire and Candice both thought I had something they didn't, but the only thing they lacked was the potential to be a decent human being.

"Mikan that was so brave." Anna said as I spun the dial on my locker.

"No brave would have been me kicking her teeth in." I said, thrusting open the door and unbuttoning my blazer.

"Yeah, but this way was much more dignified and lady like. I'm very impressed." Anna said.

"Agreed." came another voice.

Hotaru was tapping away on her PDA, leaning against a locker next to mine. Her hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her head with stray curls, framing her face.

"Morning Hotaru. How are profits this morning?" I asked tossing my damp blazer into my locker.

"Better than average, as expected with your photo debut." she answered.

"Your concern is touching." I commented rolling my eyes.

She sighed, "Mikan you didn't need my help. You need to realize people are only as powerful as you make them. She put your picture in a magazine under false pretenses and the only thing that accomplishes is putting you in the public eye. Famous or infamous, it doesn't matter because your foes put you on a pedestal waiting for you yourself to fall from it. They can't touch you."

"You're wrong Hotaru and I know that's not something you're accustom to hearing, but this isn't just about me. It's about how hurt and betrayed Sumire's gonna feel when she sees that article. Not mention your brother."

"People believe what they want to believe, which is why the majority of them are idiots. If your cousin wants to believe that you're the girl they made you out to be in that article, then she hasn't really changed then has she."

I slammed my locker shut and the four of us went off to class. No sign of Sumire or Natsume, but it seemed like every female in the school had it in for me. Countless attempts to trip me and throw things at me, not to mention the lovely ladylike nicknames I have acquired.

Still no sign of Sumire and it's time for fifth hour gym. My day was surprisingly not as bad as suspected. I've proven to be stronger than my enemies and without Natsume or Sumire here to intensify any awkward or negative feelings, I'm in pretty good shape. It was still the lacrosse section of our P.E. class so Anna and Nonoko were out on the field already. I decided not to be as late as I was last time, but as I closed my locker and picked up my lacrosse stick, someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned and it turned out to be more than one person. Five girls all looking mischievous looked at me and waved their lacrosse sticks menacingly.

"You didn't think you got off that easily, did you?" the same strawberry blonde from this morning said to me.

I looked at all of their faces and just shook my head at them, "Is this really what you've come to? You're going to beat me up for retribution? You're all pathetic."

The blonde shook her short curls in fury, "Shut your mouth Sakura!"

I put the lacrosse stick on my shoulder and gave them the most intimidating look I could muster, "Well? Come at me then! What are you waiting for? You think doing anything to me will make your pathetic lives any better? You think I'm going to back down? I've faced much worse than a bunch of petty fans carrying lacrosse sticks, so come on! Do something! Either way I'm better than all of you put together. I'm my own person. I worship no one and defend myself. I'll never back down."

I slammed my stick into the lockers making them jump, "Come on!"

They exchanged glances with one another and ran out of the locker room. The strawberry blonde kept her glaring eyes on me as she slowly walked out of the locker room. I fell against the lockers and slid to the floor. My knees were shaking and I felt like crying. If they hadn't backed down I would've ended up in the hospital again. I pressed both my hands to my chest, willing my heart to slow it's quickened pace. I took several deep breaths and tried to collect myself. Every part of me was trembling like when you barely miss getting into a car accident or almost fall off a ledge.

How long can I fake this bravery?

Answer: I really don't know.

If I go out there I'll be an easy target. Looks like ditching gym is my only option. I placed my lacrosse stick on the bench and left the locker room. I went towards the forest where, as a loner boy, I had grown accustom to ditching classes. I put my palm to the Sakura tree and walked around it letting my fingers trail over the bark. My fingers tingled with that familiar urge to draw, but I left my backpack in my locker and wouldn't go back for it, in case the coach sent someone to look for me. I sat down at the base of the tree hugging my knees to my chest. My track pants were thin against the chilly breeze. I pulled the ends of my sleeves over my hands for warmth and hugged myself tighter. It was almost Christmas with finals around the corner and a little break from school. Aunt Yumi was talking about taking the family to America for the break. A place called Aspen I think.

I leaned my head against the tree and looked through its mostly bare branches. That's when I caught sight of a foot, attached to a leg wearing track pants. I jumped up expecting to see a body discarded in a tree, but of course that is something left for bad dreams and sci-fi movies.

"This is where you've been?" I shouted up to the figure.

Natsume leaned off of the tree and looked down at me with those ruby red eyes. Without so much as a blink he launched himself out of the tree and landed beside me.

"Am I supposed to be somewhere else?" he asked me, still not blinking.

"I suppose not. Did you see-" I began to ask him about the article but couldn't finish.

"I don't read pathetic dribble from pathetic people."

I nodded and my heart felt lighter. I leaned against the tree to steady myself, "So I don't have to tell you it's a load of crap."

"All magazines are loads of crap."

I laughed a bit, "Yeah. I mean to exploit a stupid kiss like that. It's so silly."

"Silly?"

"Yeah I mean as if you and I would ever be anything to one another. A kiss is just a kiss after all. I mean I'm half French so it's not like I'm-"

And then he kissed me again. It was less intense and sweeter. Mouths firmly pressed together, one hand on my waist, the other on my cheek, my hands at my sides, afraid to move. He pulled away from me slowly and buried his face in my neck.

"Baka." he said.

"I-"

"Shut up. You wouldn't have anything smart to say anyway."

Rude.

"Being with you is going to be the death of me."

My heart skipped a beat, "Being with me?"

"I told you, you won't have anything smart to say." he said lifting his head off my shoulder.

"Freeze. Stop. Rewind. What?" I said looking into his ruby eyes that were mocking me.

"You heard me." he said pulling my hand.

I snatched my hand away and placed them on my hips, "Are you kidding me?"

He just stared at me.

"Just like that and we're okay? Everything's okay?" I said blinking at him.

"I'm not interested in any stupid girl war. I'm not interested in your failure to coexist with the real world. I'm not interested in any Sumire/Candice nonsense. It's the main reason I broke up with Sumire. What I am interested in is you being interested in me."

I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at him, "So to summarize, you're a cocky bastard who couldn't care less."

He just smirked in response.

I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him, but I couldn't help but smile because Natsume Hyuuga had some insight behind his cocky bastardness. It really doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if Sumire likes me or not, it didn't matter whether or not Candice would ruin my life. All that mattered were the people that were important to me like Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. Going down this road of girly-ness has taken me through so many obstacles and emotions and somehow has gotten me to this path where Natsume Hyuuga and I are walking together, me completely smitten and speechless and him, well he's Natsume.

Getting caught up in girl-world was smothering. You lose yourself find the person you want to be because you're so concerned with your frenemies and enemies and just the fake people who surround you. Then one fall from grace or one sudden uprising has you looking around trying to find those people you called your 'real' friends only to find no one because they're all clamoring for the crown. No one wants to be second in command, every girl has to be the It girl or the Queen Bee. Anna and Nonoko never once left my side. Loner boy or glam girl it didn't matter to them because I was still me. I guess that's what Natsume's really trying to tell me. He may be a cocky bastard, but at least he's consistent. So I guess I'll be consistent too.

"I have to go do something." I told him and I ran off to find Sumire.

I have no idea where she is, so I check the usual spots; girl's bathrooms, her locker, quad, track, and still couldn't find her. I know she came to school today, so where is she? On a last hope chance I went to the school roof. Normally you can't access the roof, but someone broke the lock on one of the doors and they never bothered to replace it or they just don't know about it. I pushed the door open with my hip and spotted a girl leaning against the fence that enclosed the roof. It was Sumire. She didn't look sad or angry, she just looked far away. She stared up at the sky with a blank expression. Her skin was pale and cheeks a little rosy; she must have been here all day.

I sat down next to her as casually as possible and racked my brain for words, but she beat me to the punch after several moments of silence.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot lately. Ever since the whole Candice thing and I realize that I don't do much thinking."

I bit back a smile.

"I mean I plot and scheme and 'ruin lives' but I don't actually _think_. About myself I mean. On a superficial level of course I do. Hair, make-up, nail, clothes, magazines etc., but what about me? Who am I? What do I want to be years from now? What will I have to look back on?"

A vicious rein as bitch queen of high school who got put out on her arse?

"Nothing really. My grades are average, I don't care about cheerleading and I have no other activities. I mean you can speak French and raw and you're smart and pretty, you'll probably go to some amazing art school in France and marry Natsume and have beautiful babies and live well off anywhere you want, but what about me?"

"Whoa first of all I am not having any Natsume babies, bad enough there's one of him and Sumire you _are _smart. Just because you don't have your life figured out right this second, doesn't mean it's not going to come together later." I jumped in.

"Maybe but I feel so... shallow. I have no depth." she said.

I smirked, "This whole identity crisis thing is pretty deep."

"You don't understand."

There was another pause as I searched for words.

"I saw the article." she said.

I froze.

"I read every word, etched the picture into my memory and I was furious. Then I simmered and stewed. And then I laughed. Like really laughed. I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you get it? Because I was mad!" she said.

I still wasn't following and my expression was even more perplexed.

She stood up and faced me, "I was mad for all kinds of reasons, but I knew the whole story was crap, but I was so mad. I wanted to kill him and you and Candice and bury your bodies where no one would find you." she was laughing again.

I felt the urge to run because she had clearly snapped.

"But then I thought, why? Why go through the trouble? Natsume doesn't want me, Candice only did it to spite me and you were just the pawn to get it under my skin. Reacting would just be the topping on Candice's cake. Then I asked myself why couldn't I rationalize like this before? I was so caught up in this _stupid_ lifestyle that I believed anything and everything."

"I've always said that your brain was just an ornament inside your head. Purely for decorative purposes."

She was quiet.

Too soon for jokes I guess.

But then she smiled, "Yeah, I guess so, but I guess I can change now."

"Yes you can." I said smiling up at her.

She helped me stand and we looked over the railing at the quad. Our school was beautiful, despite the nasty things that happen here.

"I'm going to be a better person and if you don't like it you can kiss my ass!" she yelled into the afternoon air.

I smiled, "Yeah! Or have me kick it for you!" I yelled as well.

There was no one to hear us so we just laughed at our silliness and ran inside before a guard came.

Three weeks flew by and with everyone studying for exams and Christmas vacation, the whole magazine thing faded into the background. Natsume started walking me to class and sitting next to me whenever there was an opportunity. We're not dating or anything, he's just always around, it's nice and creepy at the same time, but mostly nice. Sumire is hanging out with me, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru more, which was weird too at first, but now it's actually normal. Candice is still head cheerleader and glares at us every time she gets, but has been rendered harmless. I guess everyone finally realized there are much more important things. I still get nasty looks or snide remarks, but no one approaches me and petty things don't faze me so it's been nice. No battles, no more war and just a little peace for now I guess.

I'm still a sophomore, so maybe I shouldn't jinx it.

* * *

_So there it is. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Trying to expand my writing and can't do that with LO"ANSGG hanging over my head. _

_Anyway I hoped you like it._

_For you Tumblr people out there who are also fans of my fanfics you should totally follow me at **nikasparks**_

_You can get to know me and hound me about old and new stories. I'm open to anything. I'm trying to have my tumblr motivate me to write more fanfics so follow me, inbox me and let's talk. Inspiration pics, mangas and animes accepted. _

_I'll probably update faster if some dedicated fans pushed me to ;)_

_And if you don't have a tumblr... GET ONE :)_

_Till my next story_

_Lots of love _

_Chi-chan_


End file.
